Powers and Fists: The Secrets of the Pandora's Box
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It is the crossover story is loosely based on the crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken. Two characters from the Strangest Things series falls on both Tekken and Street Fighter universe and becomes involved on the mysterious object called Pandora.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Hey guys… it's been a while since I'm long gone. This time I'm gonna make a crossover fic between Street Fighter and Tekken and it's loosely based on the upcoming game Street Fighter X Tekken. I include the two characters in Strangest Things series in which involves them on the story. Here is the story called, Powers and Fists: The Secrets of the Pandora's Box

_**Powers and Fists: The Secrets of the Pandora's Box**_

* * *

><p><em>It has been decades since I've faced many opponents throughout my journey. I have gained friends during my travels and others became my students. I had fought inner demons known as the Satsui no Hado. But right now, I had to contend with a formidable foe like M. Bison who also wanted my power for his own purposes.'<em>

Ryu was meditating at Gouken's temple as he opened his eyes, knowing that someone had arrived to see him.

"Who are you?"

He was then knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant.

* * *

><p><em>I have spent countless years fighting my father and grandfather. Everyone thinks I'm the enemy but they don't know that I'm saving everyone from destruction. I still have a good side left in me, I'm trying to correct the wrongdoings of both my relatives. I can feel more danger about to occur soon enough.<em>

Jin Kazama, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, was staring out the glass window in his office, knowing that another evil presence was about to make its presence known. He then continued watching the view as it zoomed into space.

The meteor struck the Earth's surface.

It had landed in the Antarctic region and was revealed to be a strange box called _Pandora_.

* * *

><p>50 year old Jun Romeo Panganiban or Hunyo for short was a veteran college professor at the University of the East Letre, specializing in the art of Karate and Self-Defense. He was also known as the master of Burning Jujitsu and the Man of Honor since all of his students respected him. Until...<p>

"Hunyo? Why do you teach your students to become violators? Don't you know you're breaking the rules?" The vice dean said angrily.

"No, sir… I'm teaching the students some self-defense. Why are you angry at me? Did I break the rules?"

"The truth is, Hunyo… I'm just concerned about your students. I don't want your students to become violent. They always end up getting kicked out of college." The vice dean coldly replied. "Hunyo, you must teach your students less violent skills."

"All right, I'll try." Hunyo agreed and the vice dean left. _It reveals to have earplugs on both of his ears so that he won't listen to the vice dean's bickering as he raises his fists._ "Okay guys, let's continue training."

After the training session, Hunyo walked home, disappointed, as he looked on a beautiful night sky. His job as a professor was about to fall apart.

_I'm sick and tired of bickering with the vice dean every day. It reminds me of my father who was strict and stout-hearted. My wife and I have huge arguments because she thinks I'm a playboy. I'm tired of staying in this world. I want to stay in a place different from this._

Hunyo then continued on his way home in Quezon City.


	2. Stumbled in Time

**Chapter 1: **_Stumbled in Time_

Hunyo went to SM North Edsa to meet his friend, Brian Navarro; who is a Taekwondo Master; who in the past teaches his students to become merciless fighter. Brian now owns a noodle house in Binondo. When Hunyo is at SM, He saw his friend Brian at Quantum Amusement Park playing the crossover game, Street Fighter X Tekken.

"Hey, Brian..." Hunyo greeted Brian as he waved his hand. Brian is busy playing arcades and asked. "What are you playing? We're old already and you're still playing arcades?"

"I'm playing the new crossover game, Street Fighter X Tekken. I'm enjoyed playing this game." Brian answered.

Hunyo watch Brian playing the new game. Brian is using Chun-Li in the game against the player who uses Kazuya.

"Brian. Don't tell me you're using Chun-Li in the game?" Hunyo asked.

"I like Chun-Li because I love her kicks." Brian answered as he comments. "My opponent's a great fighter and he has no defeat."

Hunyo look at Brian's opponent who is a skilled fighter who uses three consecutive deadly punches with a Devil's Beam.

"You're right, Brian. Kazuya's super skills are great." Hunyo commented.

"By the way, Hunyo. You're supposed to go to UE Letre, why are you still here?" Brian asked.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," Hunyo said sadly as Brian lost in the game.

"Rats, I lost the game." Brian said as he stands up in disappointment. "All right, let's talk."

They went to the food court to eat and talk.

"What? The vice dean has scolded you again!" Brian exclaimed and disappointed on older people like them. "I can't believe elderly people would ever say these inappropriate things."

"My job is starting to fall apart and now I have problems with my wife. I do not know what to do." Hunyo said as he lowers his head.

"Hunyo, if you're old and you lose your job. No one will accept you in other jobs. You are now in the retiring age. Don't waste your life." Brian said giving him some advice.

"I wish I can live in a different world, I hate having problems like these." Hunyo said sadly as he stands up and leave. Brian tries to stop him.

"Wait, Hunyo..."

"I know Brian... But I'm sick and tired of quarrelling with my wife and the vice dean keeps scolding me about my teaching which he thinks will result to violence. I'm not teaching my students to become violent. Because I'm not a violent person, I'm just teaching them self-defense like Karate which will make them a more discipline person. They will be able to have self-control to avoid violence."

"..."

"I have been teaching in UE Letre for 20 years now and nothing is happening to me until now. There are plenty of problems coming my way. I had a misunderstanding with my wife and the vice dean keeps scolding me about violence." Hunyo saddened to his words as he walks away dismissively leaving Brian. Hunyo drives his car, the Rav4 and sets off to Silveria Corporation in Makati.

Hunyo went to Silveria Corporation in the Makati district. He parked his car and he immediately meets Rei Cashimiro the son of his late best friend and is currently the head of the company while visiting him on his office.

"Oh, Mr. Panganiban... You were so early today." Rei said nicely on Hunyo who is arrived in his office.

"It's nothing, Rei." Hunyo said cheerfully. "Can you show me some new inventions you have today?"

Rei takes Hunyo to a room full of gadgets and Hunyo was amused on his gadgets.

"Your gadgets are very nice and unique." Hunyo said and asked Rei. "Did you make all of these?"

"Yes, Mr. Panganiban. These gadgets are all my greatest inventions. You can take these gadgets anytime for free." Rei said happily.

"I can't believe you make all of these gadgets after you graduated to college." Hunyo smiled and Rei decides to leave and having a meeting with his employees.

"I have to go, Mr. Panganiban. I have a serious meeting to do."

When Rei leaves the room, Hunyo examines all of Rei's unique gadgets. He takes two of his gadgets which are two balls resemble of a dodge ball and it has black lines in the center. Therefore, he discovers a machine is made of crystal and it's says a "crystallized time machine". He became oblivious about the machine that Rei created as he leaves the room.

Before Hunyo went to the conference room, he overheard Rei and his employees were talking something about a strange box. He noticed that this is not the serious meeting that Rei mentioned.

"We were talking about a meteor that crashed landed on Earth somewhere in Antarctica. The researchers found the crash site and they discovered it was a mysterious box and they are named it Pandora."

"Sir... that was a bizarre topic you had made. Are you sure we're going to continue this?" one of his employees asked.

"Of course... It's just a typical box that falls in space. I have my thoughts about this. It seems that other people want that box to gain power, fame, pleasing his or her parents, searching for missing people, exploring the nature of the box's power and destroying the box itself." Rei explained.

_A box..? Why does everyone makes these kind a useless topic? It's only a silly rumor? _Hunyo thought.

"Okay, before we end this meeting. I want all of you to prepare your presentation about our latest gadgets to our promo girls in Strike Force Department at Angeles, Pampanga. Alright, dismissed..." Rei dismisses his employees back to their offices. Hunyo watch all the employees leave the conference room and it was crowded.

After the meeting, Rei shows Hunyo about the time machine that he discovered. That machine would be very dangerous to use.

"This is my greatest invention of all time, the crystallized time machine."

"How could everyone activates that thing?" Hunyo angrily points on the machine as Rei explains.

"This time machine will take you in other dimensions. Just one touch of that crystal and it will be activated."

"You mean this...?" Hunyo touches the crystal and accidentally presses it. The crystal glows in purple as he engulfs in a purple light and electricity.

"Mr. Panganiban!" Rei yelled as Hunyo vanished in thin air as he blames himself for letting him touch the machine. "Darn, this is all my fault."

Hunyo falls into the other dimension. Soon after, he ends up in a different world that he wished for as he faints.

_Where am I...? Just one single touch into that crystal, I stumbled into a different time. Is this what I wanted? Living in a different world?_

"Sir, are you alright?"

Hunyo wakes up as he looked on a big chandelier and it's unfamiliar surroundings. He quickly gets up and knowing that he ends up in the great hall.

"I'm fine." Hunyo answered as he hurts his head and he briefly asks her. "By the way, miss? Where the heck am I?"

"You are in the great hall of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and I am their secretary." The secretary answered and Hunyo becomes shocked about this.

"Mishima Zaibatsu?" Hunyo yelled as he confused on where he ended up. "Oh no, this isn't my world! I'm in another world!"

"Calm down, sir... You would get a high blood pressure." The secretary tries to calm him down. Until Jin, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu has arrived in the great hall.

"Is something going on?"

"Sir..." The secretary bows to her boss and Hunyo was shocked to see Jin as he thought.

_No way, is that Jin Kazama? He is their boss? He's like a freshman college student in the commerce division?_

"Can you stand up?" Jin tries to ask him as Hunyo stands up and faces him.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I didn't expect I ended up in your company?"

"Come to my office, I want to know who you are and where do you came from?"

Jin takes Hunyo to his office. Hunyo become amazed to see his office and it was bigger than the dean's office that he visited. Jin then introduces himself to Hunyo as he sits on his office desk.

"I am Jin Kazama and welcome to Mishima Zaibatsu. Can you introduce yourself to me?"

"I'm Jun Romeo Panganiban, everyone's calling me Hunyo and it's a pleasure to meet you." Hunyo introduces himself to Jin and he is shocked to hear his name is the same name as his mother, Jun Kazama.

"Jun Panganiban, huh. Your name is like my mother's name."

"Agh... Erm..." Hunyo gasped when he calls his real name as he turned around. "Sorry, for being an idiot. Anyway, your office is much bigger as I thought. I've never seen a boss in this company in early adulthood. It reminds me of my student who easily becomes a higher official."

"..."

"For you to say, you look similar to that of a college student at the commerce division who is the president of the student council." Hunyo smiled and Jin reacts.

"Why did you say all these things?"

"Nah, I just remembered something that's all." Hunyo calmly said as he watches the view through the glass window. "I didn't expect I ended up here. But, it's a very nice view."

"I'm glad to meet you, Hunyo. I'm pretty amused that you can comment something like this." Jin said nicely to Hunyo and he decides to leave the office.

"By the way, just call me Mr. Panganiban. Only in my age can call my nickname." Hunyo said and becomes happy to him. "I'm glad to meet you too. It reminds me of my late son of mine who had the same behaviour as you."

Hunyo leaves the office and Jin became amazed to his words as he thought.

_It's strange. I've ever seen him can talk to me like this. Unlike my father, who wants the devil gene within me?_

Outside the Mishima Zaibatsu, Hunyo went to the park and he relaxed on the bench. He wanders about going back to his home world as he thought.

_How am I supposed to get back home in my world? I've never seen I ended up in Japan from another world?_

"I'll give you the money."

Hunyo was shocked to see a pigtailed girl in a summer uniform who gives him the money in which happens to be Ling Xiaoyu who has a pet panda.

"Is something the matter, old man?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Nothing, thanks for the money." Hunyo answered thankfully.

"You're welcome." Xiaoyu smiled cheerfully as she introduces herself to Hunyo. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ling Xiaoyu. Everyone's calling me Xiao by my friends."

"I'm Jun Panganiban. Everyone's calling me Hunyo by my age. Just call me Mr. Panganiban." Hunyo smiles to Xiaoyu while introducing himself to her.

"Wow... those clothes you were wearing. You were just like our teacher in high school." Xiaoyu said excitedly as Hunyo replies calmly to her.

"I'm different than the rest, young lady."

"I better go home now, thanks for being friendly to me. I'm glad to meet you too." Xiaoyu bows to Hunyo in a friendly manner as she rides her pet panda.

"Don't tell me that you're riding a panda?" Hunyo asked shocking at her movements.

"Trust me, Mr. Panganiban. She can take me home in no time. See ya later..." Xiaoyu rides her panda as she quickly left. Hunyo was shocked to see Xiaoyu is riding a panda and it runs like a car as he thought.

_Great, I've never seen a girl riding a panda and it runs like a car. It's impossible for pandas could run fast in real life. Okay, this is not about the other world that I ended up. It seems like I'm in a world of Street Fighter and Tekken._

Hunyo looks into the bright sky knowing that he stumbles in the world of Street Fighter and Tekken.

Meanwhile at the computer section of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin was watching about the mysterious object that crash lands into the Antarctic. Most of the researchers from all over the world discovered a mysterious box and it was named, Pandora. Jin believes that people in their world will be engulfed with the evil presence that comes from the box.

"I'll overtime. Everyone, dismissed..." Jin dismisses his employees to let them home early and he remains to continue watching the clip. He also knows his father, Kazuya Mishima wants to obtain the Pandora's box in order to enhance his devil gene to kill him as he thought.

_I know my father is also claiming for the box. I need to seek that box myself, to understand the devil gene within me. However, there's someone like me who also have the same power as I am. I need to seek him first. But, he was captured by my father._

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 1)<em>


	3. Rescue, A Condemned Fight

**Chapter 2: **_Rescue, A Condemned Fight_

Ken Masters, the president of the Masters Corporation visits at Gouken's temple in his red gi to visit his best friend, Ryu. He reads the note and to find out that Ryu was been captured by an unknown assailant. Determined, he travels to Kyoto to find his best friend.

At the deserted town in Kyoto, Kazuya finally captures Ryu and he visited the ruins of Kyoto Castle as he evilly grins remembering their fight with his father and his son. But to his dismay, he lost to his son after utilizing his devil powers and his new devil form. He could not forget that loss made him more than a humiliation.

"Kazuya, are you sure that you're bringing him in?" Nina asked.

"Yes..." Kazuya said with a sinister grin. "I'm sure that this man would be my challenge."

"..."

"I can sense anyone around here?" Kazuya sensed someone followed their way as he orders Nina. "Nina, I want you to kill anyone who followed our trail. Nobody touches the true warrior in my grasp."

Nina coldly walks away and Kazuya watches. He then sends the message to his son Jin.

"Jin, I know you're still there at the Zaibatsu. If you want to hear this message, listen carefully. I heard you wanted to meet this man is the true warrior who fights in the world warrior tournaments. This man that you wanted to meet is here..."

Meanwhile, Ken finally arrives at Kyoto and found himself in a deserted town. He explores the whole town and it turns out it was been ravaged by the war made by the Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo. Therefore, he discovered corpses that are scattered around the town. He examines one of the corpses and it turns out it's from the Mishima Zaibatsu, The Tekken Forces.

_Hmmm, these soldiers...? Are they fighting against Bison? No, maybe someone viciously killed them with one strike._

Ken finally identifies the assailant who killed them in one straight chop and also captures his best friend Ryu. Interrupted, he avoids the gun shot coming from the sniper rifle.

"Hey, what are you shooting at?" Ken said and Nina simply replies.

"Looks like you're the one who is trying to rescue your precious friend that was captured by Kazuya."

"What the...?" Ken said and Nina appears.

"These Tekken Forces are killed from the G-Corporation soldiers. You were quite unaware about that." Nina said coldly.

"Where's Ryu? Where did you take him, tell me...?" Ken barked at Nina.

"Hmph... you were worst that I ever imagined. I guess that you have to get through me first." Nina said and Ken was desperate to save his friend.

"Don't you dare challenge me? I'm going to beat you, bring it on."

Ken and Nina begin to fight in hand to hand combat. Both were exchanging their blows and Nina grapples him to the ground as he counters her in a rolling somersault throw. Nina simply grins to see her opponent is very tough. Nina then demonstrates her assassination techniques towards Ken. But, Ken manages to avoid these attacks as he executes the dragon punch, Shoryuken.

"Shoryuken!" Ken knocks Nina to the ground and she became humiliated.

"Ugh..." Nina lowers her head after being knocked on Ken's Shoryuken as he forces to ask her.

"Now where's Ryu? I don't have time to get rid of you. I don't want to fight a lady."

"..." Nina didn't respond his question as both noticed a shake feeling. A robot interrupts.

"Oh shit!" Ken exclaims and Nina noticed the robot which happens to be a NANCY MI847J and it starting to gun fire at both of them with a robotic machine gun.

Ken and Nina are separately avoided the gunshots and NANCY MI847J intends to body slam at Nina as she dodges. She then saw Ken manages to escape.

"I won't let you get away!" Nina yells as the NANCY robot continues to shoot her with a robotic machine gun as she quickly escapes.

Ken watches the robot chases her and he continues to search for Ryu.

Meanwhile, Kazuya watches the unconscious Ryu with an evil grin. He wants to steal the power of the Satsui no Hado to enhance his devil powers as he thought.

_Now is the right time to steal the power within this man. This power will be mine..._

Kazuya intends to steal the power inside of Ryu and Ryu finally awakens and grabs his shoulder and throw him on the ground.

"Why you...?"

"Who the hell are you and what are you going to do at me?" Ryu asked and Kazuya smirked evilly.

"Looks like you've been awake after all I knocked your face down to the ground. I am Kazuya Mishima and I want to test my devil powers. Once I defeat you, and I will take that murderous power from you."

Kazuya and Ryu engaged in a fierce battle. Ryu feels the miasma on Kazuya's fists which are covered in a purple haze. Until Kazuya knocks him with a dragon uppercut with a blue lightning embedded on his left fist then kicking him viciously on the ground. Ryu stands up as he charged himself to shoot a fireball on Kazuya.

"Hadoken!" Ryu shoots fireball on Kazuya. But to no avail, Kazuya is able to block his fireball in one fist which is embedded with a blue lightning. Both continued to fight intensively with their heavy blows and strikes. Ryu manages to knock Kazuya with a devastating dragon punch.

Ryu's demonic power however is starting to awake within him, Kazuya became impressed on his fighting abilities and noticed Ryu can't control the demonic power within him.

"Hmph... It seems that your demonic power of yours is about to awaken. You are just like Jin after all."

"RYU!" Ken finally arrives in time to help Ryu and Ryu snapped himself from being consumed with the demonic power within him and Ken hits Kazuya with a multi-hit Shoryuken knocking him out.

"Ken... I'm glad that you're here." Ryu finally reunites with his best friend and noticed Kazuya's counterattack. "Behind you..."

Kazuya then counters Ken with a lightning screw uppercut which he is engulfed in a blue lightning. Ken struggles to get on the ground as he shoots a fireball on Kazuya as he avoids and knocks him on the concrete with a devastating flying kick, Hell Lancer.

"You're simply a weakling as I thought. You intend to hit me with this kind of move. You're pathetic." Kazuya said as he grins. "I'll finish both of you off."

Ryu became enraged as he charged a more powerful fireball on Kazuya as he intends to kill him first.

"Shinku Hadoken!" Ryu shoots a multi-hit fireball on Kazuya and defeats him.

Ryu became exhausted after a long-struggle battle he then tries to wake his best friend, Ken who is knocked unconscious.

"Ken, wake up..."

"Ryu, thank god you're alright. You just made me worried." Ken smirked happily to his best friend and both noticed this castle was been destroyed.

"It looks like this man that I defeated is definitely behind this destruction of the castle."

"Ryu... it's better if we get out of this place. This place is all messed up." Ken said and Ryu agrees.

"Let's go..."

Both Ryu and Ken leave the ravaged castle and knowing that there's more danger is about to happen than their fight.

In the deserted town at Kyoto, Nina manages to escape from a ravaging NANCY and remembers that she was rescued by Raven who disarmed the NANCY robot with two daggers. She found Kazuya who is severely injured from Ryu's Shinku Hadoken.

"It seems that you let these punks get away."

"Hmph... I can't believe I lost my fight to him. He was very powerful as I thought. I've never seen they can manipulate chi." Kazuya smirked with a sinister grin.

"Let's just deal with them later. We have a mission we must accomplish." Nina said and Kazuya agrees.

"Yes... that's right, the Pandora's Box. Once I claimed this box and my devil gene will be amplified. I can kill everyone with my own hands, hahaha..." Kazuya maniacally laughs once he claims the box on his grasp. Nina became disappointed to his actions. She knows that Kazuya will fail as she thought.

_It's not just about you will claim it. There's someone else wanted to get the box more. I know Jin is also searching for the box too as well as the Shadaloo leader. But now, I must take undercover while working with this man in the shadows._

On their way to Gouken's temple, Ken finally manage to rescue Ryu while driving with his SUV. Ryu explains to him about what happened to him.

"What? Hibiki was knocked unconscious by that guy? He's pure evil..."

"While I'm meditating at the temple, I saw the same person who attacked Dan on his dojo. But I ended up captured by him." Ryu said as he looked on his right fist. "He says that he wants the power of Satsui no Hado inside of me and trying to test his own 'devil' powers."

"Hmm... Everyone knows this man that you mentioned. His name is Kazuya Mishima, he is the head of G-Corporation who knows him as the savior of the world and everyone was unaware that he has evil motives. Ryu I think he wants you to steal your powers."

"Kazuya... that's his name...?" Ryu nodded. "There's one person he mentioned, Ken."

"What is it?"

"This person who likes to make alliance with me, I'm not sure if it's him or not."

"Let's not think about it now, Ryu. We need to take refuge before we stay at our master's temple." Ken said seriously as he drove his SUV straight to the other village to take refuge before heading at Gouken's temple.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 2)<em>


	4. Their Motives about Pandora Part one

**Chapter 3: **_Their Motives about Pandora- Part one_

Asuka hastily peddle her bike as she finally made in school. Suddenly a limo appears as the car door opens revealed to be Lili in her Monegasque school uniform trying to meet her rival at last.

"I found you, Asuka Kazama. There's something I want to tell you."

"What is that all about? Don't tell me you're gonna engage me in the fight again, huh?" Asuka angrily said to Lili.

"I don't intend to fight you, Asuka. I seek for your help."

"Help? I don't need your help anyway?"

"I need your help because I want to claim the mysterious box, so that my father would be very pleased."

"A box...? I heard about that news, boring..."

"If you changed your mind, I'd say you're going to team up with me to get that box so that we can set our differences together, Farewell..." Lili said as she darted off leaving Asuka become irritated to her.

"Hmph... how can I join her like that? She's nothing more than squeaking around like an iron mouse."

* * *

><p>Rufus pays the bill to the waiter as he leaves the restaurant. He sees his girlfriend, Candy waiting for him as he gave her some food.<p>

"Thank you, Rufus. I can't wait to get to the North Pole." Candy smiled.

"No problem, baby. This time we're going to set off." Rufus start off his motorcycle as Zangief intervenes to see him.

"Oooohhh... You're still here."

"Huh? Hey, you're that Red Cyclone from the S.I.N. tournament. What brings you here? We're going to set off in the Antarctic with my girlfriend." Rufus obnoxiously said.

"Don't get too much credit, big guy. I heard there's a mysterious box was on the Antarctic that you intended to go." Zangief said seriously as he likes Rufus to join. "So, what do you say you and I will go to the Antarctic?"

"Hmmm... Well then. I'll go with you. This box looks like a fortune." Rufus agrees to go with Zangief as he thought.

_I'm sure Ken Masters was there to claim for the box._

"Okay, comrade. Let's go."

"Candy, we can go there for another time. We're going to get that box." Rufus answered as he sets off with Zangief.

* * *

><p>Julia finally found someone to help her to get the box was Robert "Bob" Richards, a person who becomes a bounty hunter in order to test his perfect body.<p>

"You surely are a bounty hunter, Bob. I've never seen you fight with your oversized body."

"Yeah... I've gotten fat for a month and maintaining my speed. But as a result, I'm always having a weight loss. I would be anguish if that happens to me." Bob chuckled as both saw Chun-Li and Cammy who also seek for the box as well.

"Bob, that Chinese girl...? She's also seeking for the box as well."

"Yeah and that chick in the scar seems cute." Bob smiled.

Both overhears about Chun-Li and Cammy's conversation.

"All my operatives couldn't get that object. This time, I need your help." Cammy said wanted to join up with Chun-Li.

"Okay... I'm in... I'm also seeking for the box as well." Chun-Li said cheerfully.

"Good... and let's team up to get that object."

After the conversation, Julia and Bob know that both women are seeking for the box.

"I guess we must hurry." Julia said as both stood up and leave.

* * *

><p>Hwoarang is practicing Taekwondo skills with his master Baek and Steve arrives to visit them.<p>

"Hey, still practicing your moves?"

"I'm busy, Steve... This is all both companies fault for messing our fights." Hwoarang said as he uses consecutive kicks to his master Baek and Baek knocks him down with both thrusts on his stomach. "Aww...!"

"Still up to no good, Hwoarang... You're always gloating with others again. You have to concentrate." Baek said scolding him and he saw Steve. "Ah... I've never seen Steve Fox was here too."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb Hwoarang. I came here to see him about the news."

"Is that the two companies again?"

"It's not about the G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Both companies wanted to seek the mysterious box that crash lands in the Antarctic." Steve said as he shrugged. "And also there's another organization also wants to claim it, which is the Mishima Zaibatsu is fighting against it."

"A box... that's was a pathetic news I ever heard." Hwoarang said in disappointment and Baek tells both.

"This box is extremely dangerous. I want you two to find out what's inside of that box. Steve, if anything happens to Hwoarang, just tell it to me."

"Count on me, sir..."

* * *

><p>Guile visits Charlie's grave with Abel on his side as Raven shows up to see them.<p>

"So, you must be..."

"I came here that you're also seeking for that box."

"You must be an agent. I've never seen an agent, a ninja." Guile said as Raven tells him.

"Of course... I'm a ninja. I'm sure if you two manage to get that box."

Guile ignores the ninja's word as he and Abel leaves while Raven watches. He can sense Yoshimitsu is right behind him.

"I know you're watching me talking to the major of the armed forces?" Raven said as Yoshimitsu appears.

"Sorry about that... Did I disturb you?"

"There's no time for interrupting me. We have a job to do."

* * *

><p>That night, Asuka returns home as she was interrupted by Ibuki who also in a school uniform.<p>

"Who the heck are you? You're acting like a ninja?" Asuka reacted.

"Sorry to bother you, you're also a school girl too." Ibuki said as she gets down. "The name's Ibuki and I'm a female kunoichi who trains in Ninjitsu from our ninja village. I guess you're seeking for the box as well."

"A female ninja...? You're not just like Lili. You look different... in personal." Asuka said confused about her personality as Ibuki tells her.

"Well... I'm different if I'm in casuals. But if I'm wearing a ninja garb, I'm more ridiculous."

"..."

"Listen... you don't have to be angry about searching for the box. Maybe you would seek it on your own." Ibuki convinces Asuka to claim the box. She thinks about what Lili said to her as she tells her.

"Hey... I guess you were right. I felt very excited if I can seek the box myself than her. All right, I'll tell that idiot that I'll go with her." Asuka said excitedly to Ibuki.

"Go on ahead and I forgot to tell your name is."

"I'm Asuka Kazama... pleasure to meet you." Asuka introduces to Ibuki as she went inside of her house. Ibuki watches as she was interrupted by Rolento F. Schuberg.

"So, are you ready?"

"No problem..." Ibuki said as she changes her school uniform to her ninja garb as she conceals the half of her face. "Let's get that box..."

"Alright, Soldier... Let's move..."

"Hey? I'm not a soldier, okay!"

Ibuki and Rolento proceeds to go to Antarctic in order to get the Pandora's box.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 3)<em>

**A/N: **This story is the alternative version with all the characters' prologue in this game like Lili and Asuka's prologue is based on both and Panda's connected endings than their original prologue and the rest is after their prologue of Street Fighter X Tekken game. This story is getting interesting, the next chapter would be a deadly fight.


	5. The Power of the Dictator

**Chapter 4: **_The Power of the Dictator_

Hunyo walks straight in the middle of the night wandering in how to return to his home world. He sensed something dangerous is about to happen in this world and it was coming from the Mishima Zaibatsu.

_Something's not right... I can feel there's more trouble going on to the Zaibatsu. I'd better hurry..._

Hunyo runs hurriedly to the Mishima Zaibatsu knowing that something dangerous will happen inside knowing that Shadaloo is going to raid the whole company.

In the Mishima Zaibatsu's office, Jin opens his laptop and he receives a message coming to his evil father and he listens to his threatening message as he thought.

_Damn you, father... Did you intend to lure me with him?_

Suddenly a wormhole appears in front of his office desk. He can sense that a formidable enemy appears before him.

"It seems that you're only one's left. This place will be your grave."

"I know you're here to kill me and claim the Zaibatsu." Jin said raising his brow as he angrily yells. "Bison, show yourself!"

Xiaoyu arrives at the great hall of the Mishima Zaibatsu to warn Jin and she was worried if something dangerous will happen to him inside of his office.

"Hang on, Jin... I'm coming." Xiaoyu proceeds to find him as she was confronted by Juri Han who blocks on her way.

"Well looks like you're trying to save him." Juri sadistically attacks Xiaoyu with her taekwondo moves as she taunts her. "What's the matter, little girl? Aren't you scared to attack me? Why don't you try and hit me?"

Juri easily defeats Xiaoyu by knocking her with several wheel kicks, the Senpusha as she immediately drags her down and takes her to the Mishima Zaibatsu's office.

Meanwhile, Bison arrives from the wormhole and Jin readied his fighting stance.

"I am the Mighty Bison, leader of Shadaloo, and I'll destroy you with my Psycho Power." Bison was ready to fight as purple flames had burst on both of his fists. Jin was desperate to fight him sensing his evil power and Juri arrives in his office as she knocks Xiaoyu to the ground.

"Xiao...!"

"Jin... Agh..." Xiaoyu said as she was step in the head by Juri toying her and she finally meets her archenemy who killed both of her parents.

"Well if isn't the man who killed my parents."

"I didn't expect you came here." Bison said as he teleports with his teleportation as he was joined up by Juri.

"Hmph... I don't trust with the likes of you." Juri said while putting both hands on her hips as Jin grabs her head trying to defend Xiaoyu from her. "Ugh..."

Jin's devil gene is starting to awake within him. He was trying to regain control on his other half while trying to kill her. Juri uses her Feng Shui Engine to knock him off temporarily.

"You're finished." Bison knocks Jin to the glass window with his Psycho Crusher as Xiaoyu screams.

"Jin...!"

"Hahahaha...!" Bison laughs evilly as the shattered glass have formed wings on Jin's back as he becomes Devil Jin completely.

Xiaoyu stands up clutching her shoulder as she saw him turns into the devil. Jin's eyes have become yellow as he grits his teeth to both Bison and Juri. Hunyo finally arrives at the Mishima Zaibatsu. He looked up and he saw Jin had turned into Devil Jin ready to fight against Bison.

_Oh no...? He becomes Devil Jin...? This isn't good... the people they fight are no ordinary. I have to save them?_

Hunyo hurriedly went to Jin's office before things are getting worse.

Devil Jin begins to attack Bison while fighting with an Advanced Mishima-Style Fighting Karate and Kazama-style Traditional Martial Arts. He finally gives the upper hand against the dictator. However, Bison is able to teleport as he attacks him in the back which is his weak point. Xiaoyu was struggling to fight Juri.

"I'm not given up. Your abilities were different than Hwoarang's." Xiaoyu fights with all of her Chinese Martial Arts moves, Juri still defeats her.

"You're no match for your Chinese martial arts, little girl. I'm going to finish you off now." Juri makes a final blow to Xiaoyu by smashing her face with a devastating kick as Hunyo intervenes as he heavily punch straight to Juri's left cheek knocking her to the concrete wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hunyo asked as Xiaoyu noticed the man from earlier.

"Mr. Panganiban..."

"Ugh... I will show you no mercy. You degenerate old man." Juri said angrily to Hunyo as her Feng Shui Engine was malfunctioned. "Ugh... Damn you..."

Devil Jin continues to fight Bison. However, his good half was trying to regain control of him. Bison has the opportunity to strike him down.

"Now is my chance..." Bison quickly attacks Jin by teleporting behind him and he bicycle kicks on his back twice following with the drill kick several times as the wings begins to bursts from his back as Jin quickly reverts back to normal and was knocked unconscious. Bison was emerged victorious over the devil by using his Knee Press Nightmare.

"Hahaha... you are no match for me. I'm going to finish you up right here..." Bison uses the Psycho Punisher to kill Jin as a ball rolls in front as it smokes in red. "What...?"

Once the smoke clears, Jin's unconscious body is gone and knowing someone did it on purpose. Bison evilly grins. Hunyo manages to save Jin from Bison's Psycho Punisher as he makes escape with Xiaoyu.

"How did you know that we were here?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I've never expect to face these people like this." Hunyo said while carrying an unconscious Jin. "That severe bicycle and drill kicks would seriously injure him."

"I'm glad you saved him." Xiaoyu said worried as both were confronted by Juri.

"You can't get away." Juri quickly attacks both as Hunyo smashes her in the wall intensively to her face.

"That's far enough, you ox-headed bitch." Hunyo said angrily as both continues to escape.

They went to the parking lot as he found a blue SUV. He put an unconscious Jin in the front seat while he drives the SUV then Xiaoyu quickly enters in the back seat.

"Mr. Panganiban..."

"We have to get out of here." Hunyo start the engine of the SUV as he saw the door is going to burst open in which Bison intends to kill him. "Let's GOOOO!"

Hunyo drove the SUV in overtake as he burst the door open as they escaped. Bison had finally bursts in and finding out they have escaped.

"Hmph... this man seems to have guts to save the head of the Zaibatsu's life." Bison smirked as he saw Juri trying to pursue them but her left eye was injured. "Well then, I'll temporarily claim the Zaibatsu. I need my Shadaloo men to handle it."

Hunyo drove his SUV to put both Jin and Xiaoyu to safety. He looked an unconscious Jin who was severely injured.

_It's hard to believe you were defeated by that man. You did fight pretty well._

"Mr. Panganiban... Thank you for saving us." Xiaoyu said thankfully.

"No problem... These people that you fought are extremely dangerous." Hunyo said sadly.

"You know them...?"

"Yeah..." Hunyo said as he asked Xiaoyu. "Say, we need to find a place to take refuge."

"I know my house..."

"Just tell me where your house is located." Hunyo said as Xiaoyu tells the location and the SUV drove straight.

At Xiaoyu's house, Hunyo treats Jin's injuries on her room and he put some blanket on him.

"There you go. He will be just fine."

"Thank God, his shirt on his back got torn after you took it off." Xiaoyu said as Hunyo tells her.

"Apparently, that dictator hit him directly on his spine. That attack would give him a mild concussion. Since, he uses his super skill at him. He might injure him seriously. I guess there's a struggle going on."

"A struggle..."

"During the fight, Jin is trying to regain control of his other half twice. That's why that dictator has the opportunity to defeat him."

"Mr. Panganiban... just tell me everything." Xiaoyu said as Hunyo agrees to tell her.

"Alright, it's best we can talk in the living room. I hate if we disturbed him."

"Sure..."

Xiaoyu and Hunyo leave as Xiaoyu closes the door on her room so that Jin would not be disturbed.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 4)<em>


	6. The Truth of the Street Fighter Universe

**Chapter 5: **_The Truth of the Street Fighter Universe_

Hunyo tells Xiaoyu about the people they have faced and she was shocked.

"Really...? There from the same world as we are? But why...?"

"The person you had faced they are from the world of Street Fighter. The person you face was Juri Han the other is Bison. These people are able to use powers against his or her opponents." Hunyo explained.

"That woman... I'm no match for her. I don't know how to beat her like this..." Xiaoyu said sadly lowering her head in defeat.

"To avoid that it would be your special techniques that you've used or sidestepping. That's the only way to beat them."

"Wow... I've never seen you know them." Xiaoyu said amusing.

"I'm just a guy who saves people from getting a lot of trouble." Hunyo said smiling.

"Um... Mr. Panganiban. Can you tell me about your personal life? Since you save both me Jin and..."

"Sure... I can..." Hunyo smiled and Panda roars smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I...? I was attacked by Bison when I'm trying to regain control on my other half. Am I been defeated? I'm not going to take this easily? I don't want my other half to control me like this...?<em>

At Xiaoyu's room, Jin slowly opens his eyes and he gets up and to find out he had bandages on his stomach. He hurts his back as he remembers Bison attacked him on the back while trying to regain control on his other half. Now he has grudge against him.

_Bison...? You're gonna regret this..._

He stood up as he saw the picture of Xiaoyu and her family. He realizes that he was in Xiaoyu's house.

"I'm at Xiao's house and I ended up in her room?" Jin said to himself as he leaves the room.

When he arrived, he saw Xiaoyu was talking to Hunyo who he saved him from Bison's Psycho Punisher.

"Really...? You're from the eastern university. This is great." Xiaoyu smiled excitedly and Hunyo became disappointed on this.

_How can I tell her that I'm from University of the East, Letre branch? I guess Japanese people think I'm teaching in Tokyo University._

Hunyo was surprised to see Jin has finally awake and he smirks to see him.

"So you're finally awake."

"Mr. Panganiban...?" Jin wondered as he tells him. "So it was you, who treat my injuries."

"I'm glad you're alright, Jin. If it wasn't for him, you would be dead by now." Xiaoyu cried.

"Bison..." Jin said as he clenches his fist knowing that he was defeated by him. "Damn him... he's just like both my father and grandfather."

"Calm down, young man. There's a struggle going on in your fight with M. Bison." Hunyo said seriously.

"A struggle...?" Jin said as he angrily tells him. "Tell me, how did you know Bison and how come you know our fight?"

"...I've been observing your fight against him." Hunyo said as he explains. "The devil inside of you is still controlling you. Until, you tried to regain control on your devil side. You did more than two times now. You tried to regain control when you were defending Xiaoyu right here and the second you tried to regain it while Bison has a chance to strike you down. Bison is very powerful man and also the leader of Shadaloo."

"Shadowloo? What is that, Jin...?" Xiaoyu asked and Jin has no other choice but to answer her question.

"It's a crime organization led by Bison. I didn't expect he would plan to raid the Mishima Zaibatsu and to claim it from me. We waged war against this crime organization. But also involve the innocent people in that war. This is the first time I've faced him."

"These people you faced are from the Street Fighter universe. They are people who are able to use their special abilities to their opponents." Hunyo said telling them.

"They are using powers. OMG! I can't beat them if that happens..." Xiaoyu cried as Jin encourages her.

"You can still fight, Xiao. My fight with Bison isn't over yet. You might able to beat them."

"Thanks, Jin..." Xiaoyu said thankfully and Jin thanked Hunyo for saving him.

"Mr. Panganiban, thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you, Bison would kill me with his powers."

"You're welcome... feel free to ask me anytime." Hunyo said as Jin tells him.

"I want to meet Ryu personally. He has the same power as I am. But my father had captured him just to lure me to fight and rescue him."

"Ryu? Why are you meeting with other people, Jin? You didn't tell me about that..." Xiaoyu said angrily to Jin.

"Ryu is no ordinary person, Jin. He cannot be beaten if anyone intends to capture him." Hunyo said nicely.

"I want to know him first, Mr. Panganiban. I'm not seeking about his power that my father wanted to get. I want to meet him personally because he has the same dangerous power as I am."

"Ryu is a wandering street fighter who travels around the world to further master his abilities. He's more focused on chi than physical attacks. I think you might able to meet him before the enemies will strike again." Hunyo explains the info about Ryu.

"Thanks for the info you gave me, Mr. Panganiban." Jin smiled as he turned back on both Xiaoyu and Hunyo. "I need to take a shower. I have to clean myself up after the fight."

"Uhhh... Jin. The bathroom was on the right side." Xiaoyu said blushing.

"Thanks, Xiao..."

"You seem to like him so much, Xiaoyu." Hunyo said as she tells him.

"We were friends since high school and I had a crush on him since. That's why I became attached to him if he needs me."

"I guess you're right. You two were very close." Hunyo said as he leaves.

After the conversation, Jin finally comes out of the bathroom in his trousers as he dry his hair with a towel on his neck and he watched Xiaoyu was sleeping on her room. He smiles to see her sleeping as he went to the other room to rest.

He remembers what Hunyo had told him before he was attacked by Bison and also about Ryu whom he wanted to seek as he thought.

_Ryu was a street fighter like the others. I can't wait to meet him. But, I have to deal with my father or Bison. Hold on, I have to get my things in the office. I can't stay here much longer._

Jin stood up in the bed as he changes his clothes to his CEO outfit. When he decides to leave, he was confronted by Hunyo.

"So you're going back to the Zaibatsu."

"Mr. Panganiban... I didn't expect that you're awake." Jin said raising his brow.

"Don't get too stubborn. You would get pinned again after all of what happened to you earlier." Hunyo said seriously. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting my things in the weapon room at the Zaibatsu. They are very important to me." Jin answered as Xiaoyu wakes up and finding out Jin is going back.

"You're leaving back to the Zaibatsu. You would be in trouble." Xiaoyu said worried as Jin tells her.

"I'll be alright, Xiao. I'm going back to get my things."

"I'll go with you, Jin." Hunyo said wanted to help him. "I might back you up just in case."

"Thank you, Mr. Panganiban. I owe you." Jin said as he gets in the SUV while Hunyo gets inside to start the engine.

"Be careful, you two."

"Xiao... We'll be back." Jin said as Hunyo drove the SUV back to the Zaibatsu as Xiaoyu watch the car leave.

_Be careful, Jin... I'm gonna miss you..._

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 5)<em>

**A/N: **Jin's behavior in Street Fighter X Tekken in which his behavior resembles to Sasuke Uchiha of Naruto Shippuden in later seasons who became a cold and ruthless character who didn't care to his friends but for himself. So I toned his behavior by retaining his respectful side in Tekken 4 and 5 but maintains his neutral personality in Tekken 6 and the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance. So that he can put Xiaoyu to safety rather than letting her going home. This next chapter would be more one on one fights.


	7. A Desperate Fight, The Great Escape

**Chapter 6: **_A Desperate Fight, The Great Escape_

On their way to the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin was bored while putting his right fist on his chin on the front seat. He looked at Hunyo who is driving at the SUV.

"What's your occupation, Mr. Panganiban?" Jin asked.

"I'm a college professor from the University of the East." Hunyo answered as he reacts. "Why are you asking me in personal questions?"

"I want to know you better, that's all."

"I'm guessing you had a big family feud going on in your world. You simply hate your parents." Hunyo smirked.

"My father and grandfather, these two were my enemies and the only I care about my parent was my mother." Jin said coldly to him.

"I acted the same way as you do." Hunyo said as he tells him. "I rebel my father for being incompetence in fighting. But I do love my mother so much."

"What happened since then?"

"Both of them passed away in old age. I'm getting near in the retiring age by now. I had a family waiting for me." Hunyo answered as he smiles. Jin realizes that Hunyo's nature is the same as he is and became nice to him.

"Wow... I wish I had a family like you. Unlike mine my family was indeed a curse."

"You got a lot of trouble in your family, eh. Seems like the two of us having different problems about our families." Hunyo said nicely.

"Um... Mr. Panganiban. Did you have a family by now?"

"Yes I am. I had a wife and a younger daughter." Hunyo answered and Jin remarkably tells him.

"You said something about you have a son in your family."

"Ah... you mean my late son of mine. My older son died in the car accident. So, I only had left, was my younger daughter."

"It's awful... I've never seen you have a very tragic to your family. My condolences..."

"Well never mind by that, I would be sad if I lose another loved one." Hunyo said sadly.

"It's strange, whenever I talked to you like this. I felt that someone who can say all these good things. My father wouldn't say all these kind of things. He means nothing to me." Jin said as he closes his eyes.

"Your father definitely needs his head examine, his intentions won't stop until he get what he wants." Hunyo commented and Jin tells him.

"You were right. I'm trying to correct all the wrongdoings on both of them."

"Now then... are we there in the Zaibatsu?" Hunyo asked.

"We're almost there."

"Let's rock on...!" Hunyo drives his SUV straight ahead to the Zaibatsu.

When they arrived, Jin discovered his soldiers have been slaughtered at the hands of Bison. He became angered about this.

"Bison..."

"Don't lose your cool, Jin. It seems to be that the red dictator replacing your soldiers to his own." Hunyo said seriously.

"Shadaloo soldiers, huh. Well then, Time to show what I made of." Jin said as he clutches his fists.

Both Jin and Hunyo infiltrate his headquarters under Bison's temporary leadership. Jin takes one of the Shadaloo's soldiers one by one as they make it to the weapon room.

"So, this is the room full of weaponry." Hunyo said as Jin went to the other room where it has a secret code.

"This is it...?" Jin opens the secret code on the other room as the door unlocked. "Come, Mr. Panganiban. This is my own weapon room."

When they enter, Hunyo became interested on his weapons as he waited Jin to get his things. Jin gets his blue and white backpack as well as his fighting gear that he used in the sixth tournament and puts it on the bag.

"Did you get your stuff?" Hunyo asked.

"Yeah... I'm done." Jin answered as he tells him. "We better go now."

"I'm right behind you." Hunyo agrees to go with him and both leave the weapon room.

They tried to make escape as they were blocked by Juri.

"So, the leader is here. I've never expect you barged in your own base." Juri said sadistically to both Jin and Hunyo. "Both of you will die here."

"We'll see about that. I'll never forgive you for hurting Xiao." Jin said angrily as readied his fighting stance.

"Oh... that little pigtailed girl you say. Now, bring it on..."

Both Jin and Juri begin to fight as they exchanged blows. Jin smirks when he found out Juri's attacks are more focused on kicks and she kicks him in mid-air several times with her Shikusen and wheel-kicking him three times with her Senpusha, knocking him to the ground. Jin stands up and readied his stance to fight her continuously as he thought.

_She is skilled in Taekwondo and she fights like Hwoarang. Their differences, she can kick me with three somersaults. However, I must target her left eye which she gains her speed and power. I don't want to lose this battle with her... I'm not given up...?_

"What's the matter, can't you attack me? Well then, I'll finish you up with my Feng Shui Engine." Juri uses her Feng Shui Engine to hold him off with few punches and several kicks. But, Jin parries her attacks as he heavily punches her with a right-roundhouse punch on her left cheek as she hurts her left eye. "Ugh... damn you..."

"Why are you working with Bison? Is it because of the Pandora's Box? I know you still have a grudge on him." Jin said coldly to her.

"What...? How did you...?"

"You don't know how powerful Bison is? But I know that you would double-cross him just for that box." Jin glared as Juri covers her injured left eye knowing that her artificial eye is damaged due to Jin's powerful punch.

"Ugh..." Juri kneels down due to her damaged left artificial eye which is the Feng Shui Engine and she becomes weak.

"Let's go, Mr. Panganiban." Jin coldly walks away with Hunyo. Juri watches both escaped as she thought.

_He's like Ryu, he's also a honourable fighter. Hmph... I'll have my revenge with Bison once we're done with that box._

On their way to the parking lot, Jin and Hunyo tries to escape as both were blocked by Bison.

"You can't escape from me. I'll finish both of you right here." Bison said as both of his fists charging up with his Psycho Power in purple flames.

"I guess that I can stop you." Hunyo said seriously.

"Mr. Panganiban, you can't beat him."

"I guess you will feel the power of my Psycho Crusher." Bison uses Psycho Crusher on Hunyo as he counters with his Ground Breaker technique as he directly hits him. Then, he uses the last red-striped ball as it smokes. Jin and Hunyo manage to escape once more.

Bison was enraged about this as he clears the smoke with his Psycho Power. However, he was confronted by Juri who is injured in her battle with Jin.

"Let them go... You just forgot about one goal."

"Oh yes... Pandora... soon it will be mine once I claimed it." Bison said as he snaps his fingers. "That Mishima brat is going to die soon enough along with his companions."

Both finally escaped as Jin finally gets his fighting gear. Hunyo looked at the side-mirror. He realized both were after by Shadaloo fleets.

"Damn it..."

"Careful, they can shoot us out." Jin warned as both were shot by one of the Shadaloo fleets. Hunyo is able to avoid the gun shots as they continue to escape.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu was waiting for both of them as she finally dressed up in her summer uniform. Xiaoyu noticed the car as Jin opens the car window.

"Xiao, get in hurry...?"

"Jin, I'm glad that you're back." Xiaoyu said worried and she saw Shadaloo fleets were approaching.

"Hurry, Xiao?"

"Panda guard my house, okay." Xiaoyu said as she feeds her with bamboo sticks and she gets in the car.

Xiaoyu was sitting in the backseat and wondered what has happened.

"What's going on, Jin? Why are we hurrying?"

"We've been after by Shadaloo fleets. I've never seen Bison can order his fleets to kill us."

"We might hide from these guys." Hunyo said seriously. "As far as I concerned, he's a very powerful man as I thought he is."

"I've never seen you have powers." Jin said became amused to his technique.

"I had no idea; I have this when I came in to your world."

"You mean you're from..."

"Let's talk about that, once we hide from these airborne fleets." Hunyo said as he drives SUV straight to find a place to take refuge as more Shadaloo fleets were pursuing them.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 6)<em>


	8. An Accident Revealed

**Chapter 7: **_An Accident Revealed_

The next day, Shadaloo air fleets continue to manhunt Jin after his infiltration to his headquarters under Bison's temporary leadership.

At the forest, Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo were hiding from Shadaloo fleets under Bison's orders. They waited before the air fleets had gone.

"Looks like the Shadaloo fleets won't go after me now." Jin said as he faces Xiaoyu and Hunyo.

"Damn... Now I get involved on both of you getting manhunt." Xiaoyu said in disappointment.

"The red dictator seems to have a load of ideas to get us." Hunyo commented as he looked on the SUV had been covered in bushes. "Thank god this car is pretty good to drive."

"So tell us, Mr. Panganiban. Where do you come from?" Jin asked.

"I'm from Metro Manila, Philippines and I lived in a different world." Hunyo answered.

"Philippines? What place is that?" Xiaoyu wondered and Jin answers.

"It's one of the south-east asian countries has 7,107 islands, I haven't been there in that country."

"Oh..."

"My world is very peaceful and quiet. But I never expect I ended up in your world, a world with loads of war and a full of noises." Hunyo said and Jin asked him.

"Tell us everything. Why did you ended up in our world?"

"There was an accident happened in my world. That guy in your age is the great inventor in his own company. I've never seen he made a time machine. He says that just one touch you will be transported in a different world. But, it's not just about the touch. I accidentally pressed the crystal and the time machine activates. And here I am, stuck in your world has full of disasters." Hunyo explained sadly.

"Wow... you are a foreigner." Xiaoyu said happily as Jin tries to stop her.

"I see... So that's why you saved me from Bison. Now I understand that I'm no match against the dictator when I'm trying to regain control of my other half."

"You finally figured it out. I'm trying to find a way back to my world. But I can't..." Hunyo said as he tells both Jin and Xiaoyu. "Everyone was talking about that mysterious box had fall in the Antarctic. I know it was just a silly rumour."

"No it's not a rumor, It's real." Jin said as he explains to Hunyo. "The box you mentioned was Pandora."

"Pandora...?" Hunyo said as he reacts. "That's the box where everyone was talking about. It's also has a secret inside of that typical box."

"Typical you mean?" Xiaoyu confused on Hunyo's words as Jin became disappointed as he picks a stick as he sketches the box on the ground.

"This is no ordinary box, Mr. Panganiban. There must be a secret into it."

"Well that would be a bigger box." Hunyo said as he requested. "Jin, can I take that wooden twig?"

Hunyo then sketches the image of the Pandora's Box, putting circles in four sides of the box.

"It has four circles on each side of the box just like a domino and to have a cross. This box is a cubical shape."

Jin was shocked to see him doing it and Xiaoyu excitedly watches him.

"That's the Pandora's box." Jin said calmly as he tells his plan to Hunyo. "I planned to seek this box myself to understand my devil powers. I must get that box before everyone intends to seek it."

"You can't leave me here, Jin?" Xiaoyu said angrily to him. "Didn't you hear the news? Everyone went crazy because of that strange box. It's too dangerous for you to go alone."

"But I'm determined to go, Xiao. You don't have to follow me." Jin said coldly to her and Hunyo scolds him.

"Don't be stubborn, Jin. If you're intending to get that box, you need someone to help you getting it. But, seeking for the box alone would be very dangerous to investigate."

Jin remains silent when he was scolded by Hunyo as he agrees to take Xiaoyu with him.

"Alright, Xiao... You can go with me if you want."

"Yay! If anything happens to you, I'm right here." Xiaoyu said excitedly and Jin became disappointed on her actions.

"You see, she just wanted to protect you if you're in a dangerous situation." Hunyo said calmly and he stands up and tells Jin. "Before that, you want to seek Ryu, right."

"Yes... Mr. Panganiban. It's best that we can find him first before seeking Pandora." Jin said with a half-smile on his face.

"Yeah... but where is he?"

"Hmmm, it would be hard to find him, though." Hunyo said as he looked up to the sky sensing danger. "We better find a place to take refuge."

"Mr. Panganiban... what do you mean?"

"No time for conversation. We better move." Hunyo removes the covered bush in his SUV as Jin helps him removing it. Then, they get in the SUV and sets off.

At the gas station, Hunyo fuel tanks the SUV. However, before he pay the gas boy. His money was a Philippine peso and can't pay him.

_Ugh... My money is all Philippine Peso? I forgot I'm at their world in Japan? _

"Is something wrong, Mr. Panganiban?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well, how can I pay if my money was in Philippine Peso? I'm totally broke...?" Hunyo said disappointed as Jin pays it by using his credit card.

"There you go..."

"Thank you so much..."

"I guess you need a hand." Jin smirked as Hunyo thanked him.

"Thanks, Jin..."

"Since you're a foreigner, I decided to help you to get you back home..."

"Oh..."

"I have two things in my mind. One is to find a cure for my devil gene and two to find a way to get you back home. I think it would be Pandora."

"You have guts, Jin." Hunyo said calmly. "It's better I can help the two of you. Since I'm stuck in your world, I will help you if anything happens on both of you."

"I'm glad you're with us. Mr. Panganiban..." Xiaoyu smiled.

"Heh... it's no problem, Xiaoyu. I can do this." Hunyo said nicely as Jin finally got his credit card and asked him. "So, what place we can take refuge?"

"Mishima Estate. That would be the only place we can take refuge." Jin said smirking. "We better move."

"I don't know the route of this estate." Hunyo replied as Jin tells him.

"Don't worry, I can help you. I know the route of going to the Estate."

"You're quite a navigator, huh. Alright, let's go to the Estate." Hunyo said seriously as he drives his SUV straight. They knew that the fleets were still pursuing them.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 7)<em>


	9. Their Motives about Pandora Part two

**A/N: **This next chapter is the continuation of Chapter 3 where more characters are having motives for the Pandora's Box and this is after their prologue of Street Fighter X Tekken and other prologues will be change than their original game prologue. Here is the second part.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all the characters. They belong to both Namco and Capcom

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>_Their Motives about Pandora- Part two_

Heihachi was practicing his martial arts moves; Kuma is trying to imitate his master's moves and became outraged on his pet.

"Kuma... I told you, don't imitate me?" Heihachi snarled.

"(Aww... Master Heihachi, I wanna train too.)"

"Hmph... I know you want to have revenge on my grandson." Heihachi said and he has plan. "I can train you just like old times, what do you say?"

"(All right, Time to kill Jin for banishing me in the wilderness.)"

"Okay... let's begin." Heihachi said as he teases Kuma. "I'm sure other fighters would love to eat you."

"(Master...! I'm not on the menu...! I'm not tasted like a chicken...!)"

"Hahaha... I'm just kidding." Heihachi laughed as he thought.

_Just you wait, Kazuya and Jin. I know you two were searching for Pandora. Once I claimed the box, I'll be much stronger than both of you..._

* * *

><p>At the wrestling ring, Poison is watching her friend, Hugo to incapacitate his wrestling opponents. Hugo makes the pin fall for the win and Poison was happy.<p>

"Hugo... That was a pretty move you got there. Let's get some grub..." Poison smiled and Hugo replies.

"Yay! I want some hotdogs."

"Hotdogs again...? Argh...! I want any kinds of food not that." Poison angrily said as Guy and Cody arrives in the ring.

"You two had a huge argument again."

"Hmph... well if isn't the Bushin ninja and my dear Cody. Why are you here in the ring just to see me and Hugo to wrestle?" Poison said being flirtatious as she looked at Cody. "You should be in prison right now, Cody. The police will catch you again."

"Don't worry, Poison. I just want to cure my boredom in life imprisonment." Cody said calmly.

"I know you two would seek the Pandora's Box..." Guy said seriously on both Poison and Hugo.

"Well I can see both of you also seek for the box. Once we get the box we will be famous."

"I don't think so, Poison." Cody nodded.

"We'll see about that, both of you. We can get the box before you get it." Poison said putting her index finger on both Guy and Cody.

"You sure are obnoxious... Fine, we'll manage to find the box before you do." Guy countered angrily on both Poison and Hugo.

* * *

><p>Elena arrives at Brasilia, capital city of Brazil. She visited one Brazilian capoeira practitioner, in which happens to be Christie Monteiro. She watches her practice in the art of capoeira as she said excitedly.<p>

"Wow, she was practicing capoeira, my fighting style."

Elena practices her capoeira moves as Christie stop practicing and surprised to see her doing it.

"Nice moves..." Christie complimented.

"Thanks... I've never seen Brazilians can practice the art of Capoeira." Elena smiled.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Elena from Kenya, Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Christie... I'm surprised that Kenyans can do that too..." Christie introduced herself to Elena as Lei arrives to visit both.

"Sorry for the interrupt, I came here tell you about the bad news."

"What's the bad news...?" Christie asked.

"Well it's about a mysterious box falls into the Antarctic. I need some back up for investigation."

"A Chinese... cool." Elena surprised.

"Oh yeah... there's someone I want you to meet. It reminds me of Steve who's also a boxer." Lei smirked as Dudley arrives to see them.

"Elena... long time no see, I heard you're continued studying in France and travelling around the world. Guess that you came to teach new students in Brazil." Dudley said as Elena replies.

"Of course not, so why are you here?"

"I came here to team up with you to find Pandora." Dudley said as Lei tells him.

"So, you're also seeking for the box. Well I guess I can fight you anytime just for the box."

"Interesting... an officer like you loves to spar someone like me who is a boxer." Dudley smirks as Christie decides to volunteer with Lei.

"I'll help you, Mr. Wulong."

"Thanks so much Christie." Lei said as he bows her and she tells him.

"I have to find Eddy, He was missing."

"Oh yeah... How about you and me fight once we were in the Antarctic, what do you say?" Dudley said challenging Lei to a fight as he accepts.

"I accept your challenge. I need to find out if you're strong."

"Well then... it's settled. Once we get this strange box, I might as well hurry to my boxing championship." Dudley smirked gently.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, King II visits at his mentor Armor King I's grave at the cemetery. He gives the bouquet of flowers as he prayed. Craig was waiting for him to finish as he tells him.<p>

"We gotta move, King. We have to find Pandora."

"(All right...)"

King and Craig leave the cemetery and prepared to go to the Antarctic.

* * *

><p>Sakura visits in the hospital to see Dan. Therefore, Blanka arrives and to tell her that Dan is went missing after being hospitalized.<p>

"I see... Hibiki-san must be in Antarctic."

"We better find Pandora, Sakura. I'm sure Dan must be there." Blanka said and both sets off. Sakura still think about Ryu as she thought.

_I can't wait to see Ryu again. It will be great..._

* * *

><p>At Marshall's Diner, Marshall closes his restaurant remembering to have financial problems and debts as well as his son's hospital bills.<p>

_Just you wait, Forrest. Your father is gonna be rich once Paul and I get the box._

"Hey, Marshall... Let's go." Paul shouted.

"Okay... It's time for us to get the box to make us rich and famous." Marshall smiled with excitement.

When Marshall and Paul leave, they have been watched by Dhalsim and Sagat.

"It looks like these two gentlemen were trying to get the box."

"Well then... let's just say we can do this our way."

* * *

><p>At New York City, Lars was talking to his cell phone while leaning in his black SUV.<p>

"Okay... We'll go there right away." Lars said as he hung his cell phone. Alisa arrives to see him as she flies with her jet packed wings.

"Lars... who's the person do you call?"

"It's Raven... he says that he's going to Antarctic to get the mysterious box." Lars answered.

"A box...?" Alisa nodded. "According to my computer data analysis, a meteor had crash landed on Antarctic and it was a mysterious box called Pandora. I believe that this box has a secret inside of it."

"Pandora, huh..." Lars tries to think what to do as he finally came up a plan. "I believe Jin, Kazuya and my father are trying to pursuit of that strange box, All right. Let's get that box... Probably both Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo were fighting for it."

"Yes..." Alisa smiled as both gets in the SUV.

"It seems that I'm gonna meet new fighters on the way to the Antarctic." Lars smirked as he drives his SUV knowing it was his personal mission. At some point, Bryan was watching both leave as he follows suit along with the Jack-X.

* * *

><p>At the Mishima Zaibatsu, Bison orders his subordinates, Balrog and Vega to find the box.<p>

"Listen both of you; I want you to find the Pandora's Box."

"Yes, sir..." Both bowed to their boss as they left. However, they glared each other in getting the box.

"Hmph... I know you can't make it to get that box."

At the great hall, Both Balrog and Vega were having arguments in getting the box.

"You think you will get that box for your narcissist behaviour. I will take the box myself."

"Not so fast, Balrog... I'll be the one to get the box not you."

"Grr..." Balrog intends to attack Vega but stopped and comes up a plan. "Anyway, since other fighters were seeking for the box. How about join forces."

"Hmmm, interesting plan... We can skin them."

"Very well, let's get that box."

And so, Balrog and Vega teaming up to get the mysterious box on Bison's orders, they do not know that their boss is also seeking for the box as well.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 8)<em>


	10. Brian's Arrival

**Chapter 9: **_Brian's Arrival_

In the real world, everyone in the news was spreading about Hunyo's disappearance. Until his wife Marissa Panganiban grieving over her wonderful husband after Brian tells her about what happened to him.

"Why did you do this, Hunyo? You shouldn't be dead, sob...?" Marissa cried while sobbing into tears.

"Calm down, Marissa... Hunyo wasn't dead." Brian said trying to calm her.

"How come he's not dead if I haven't seen him...?"

"Rei says that Hunyo was accidentally transported to a different place. Once I found him, I would definitely beat him up to the bloody pulp." Brian said became impatient.

"Brian... You can't mean that."

"He has been depressed since you two had a fight. His job was starting to fall apart because of the vice dean's judgmental behaviour. Hunyo knows he never acts like a playboy." Brian explained. "I decided that I will take him back home."

Brian was determined to get his friend back, Marissa smiles as she gets her husband's things as she gives him.

"Here..." Marissa said as she tells him. "These are Hunyo's things. He used this for fighting. I'm sure you might able to take him back home."

"Sure... I'll take him back." Brian said as he departs to Silveria Corporation.

* * *

><p>On their way to the Mishima Estate, Hunyo looked into the night sky turned into dark clouds.<p>

"It's going to be rain soon."

"..."

"...I hate accidents." Hunyo was disappointed as he drives the SUV.

When they arrived, the gate was open as Hunyo stops driving.

"Why did you stop, Mr. Panganiban?" Xiaoyu asked worried.

"I have a bad feeling someone was guarding in this estate." Hunyo said raising his brow as Jin nudges him.

"Shhh... look you two."

The trio saw few Tekken Forces become patrollers in the Estate. Jin knows his grandfather leads on his own unit.

"This can't be right, those guys were definitely guard this place." Hunyo said seriously.

"So then, what do we do?"

"We'll get rid of them... I know my grandfather wasn't here in this estate. We have to take them down."

"But...?"

"We had no choice but to get rid of them." Jin said as gets out of the car.

"Well looks like we're going to barge inside of the estate." Hunyo said as he gets out of the driver's seat.

"Wait for me...?" Xiaoyu gets out of the back seat as she goes with Jin and Hunyo.

The patrollers found out that Jin is here in the estate as he is ready to shoot him. Jin knocks them one after another. Hunyo heavily punched the patroller to the groin as he kicks the other one and Xiaoyu knocks the patroller with her Chinese martial arts. Once it's done, everything became quiet.

"Huff huff... We finally did it." Xiaoyu said getting exhausted.

"Man... At least there just foot soldiers to beat them." Hunyo said seriously and Jin looked into the sky and it is starting to rain.

"Aww... It's raining." Xiaoyu cried.

"Damn, after all we fight against these idiots. We're gonna get sick if we were tired of fighting." Hunyo said as he closes his eyes in disappointment.

"The Mishima Mansion is nearby in this estate. We need to move." Jin said seriously as Hunyo agrees with him.

"He's right. We might take refuge in the mansion." Hunyo said as he challenges both Jin and Xiaoyu. "Say, how about we can sprint up to the mansion, what do you say?"

"Mr. Panganiban... it's still raining? We can't do that? " Xiaoyu complained childishly as Jin stops her.

"I think it's a great idea, Xiao. I know where the mansion is. But my clothes are all washed up in the rain."

"Oh well... it's pretty good if we sprint. But once, we're in the mansion we can take a shower after this." Xiaoyu said getting impatient.

"Well... Let's run, haha..." Hunyo said as he run straight to the mansion first. "I hope you two can come up."

"Mr. Panganiban... Ugh..." Jin grunted as he follows Hunyo while running as Xiaoyu knows they were trying to leave her.

"Hey, you two... you can't leave me here... I don't want to get sick?" Xiaoyu reacted as she runs quickly to follow both as it continues to rain.

* * *

><p>At Silveria Corporation, Brian prepares to go as he takes Hunyo's things with him.<p>

"Brian, are you ready?" Rei asked.

"I'm ready..."

"Take this notebook laptop, you might find out something about the mysterious box."

"Thanks so much, Rei." Brian said thanking him as Rei presses the crystal as it activates.

"Listen, Brian... Once you were in a different world. There's no turning back." Rei said as Brian ignores him.

"Well I'll be off. I want to take Hunyo back." Brian said as he touches the purple crystal and vanished in thin air.

"...why everyone wouldn't listen to my advice, sheezh..." Rei grunted.

* * *

><p>At the Mishima Mansion, Jin is done taking the shower as he wears sleeping clothes for the night. He dries his hair with a towel on his neck and Hunyo sees him who also wears sleeping clothes.<p>

"Did you enjoy the run?" Hunyo asked nicely.

"Yeah... it was fun." Jin smiled as he enjoys. "You got tripped in the stairs before you get into the mansion hall."

"Hehe...yeah, you made it first before me." Hunyo said in a friendly manner.

"This is the first time you give me a lot of challenges and it was a fun race. I've never expect you can sprint in the rain." Jin said amusing on Hunyo's challenges.

"When I was a kid, my father trained me these obstacle courses. Then, he and I we've been playing tag in the rain. That's how I trained so hard to sprint in the bad weather." Hunyo explained and Jin became happy to him.

"By the way, are you sure you're gonna stay in that room?"

"Of course... the bed is comfy and the bathroom is great." Hunyo commented.

"I should be resting now." Jin said nicely and Hunyo gave him advice.

"Before you go, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"About Xiaoyu of course, she seems to be very attached to you. A man should be nice to a woman and to treat them nicely. That's how a man should ever be." Hunyo said gently.

"Uh..." Jin said blushing as he turned back on Hunyo. "Xiao and I were long time friends since high school. I always treat her in a friendly way. But I never expect she's always by my side. I tried to tell her it's dangerous but she insists to fight."

"You better check on her, Jin. She needs you." Hunyo said calmly.

"Okay... Goodnight, Mr. Panganiban." Jin said as he leaves the room and Hunyo watches him.

On the master's bed room, Jin tries to check upon Xiaoyu he saw her in her sleeping clothes and her hair is down after taking the shower. He gazed her look and Xiaoyu saw him.

"Jin... why are you here?" Xiaoyu asked as Jin turned around, blushing.

"Nothing, Xiao...? I was checking upon you, that's all."

"Are you blushing?" Xiaoyu said as she checked on him. "Don't tell me that you like me if my hair is down?"

"Xiao...?" Jin said as he admitted. "I like you if you're hair is down rather than two pigtails."

"Uh..." Xiaoyu said as she blushes. "Really... am I...?"

"..."

"It's okay, Jin. I always remove my pigtails if I am going to sleep. I know you're pretty busy." Xiaoyu said sadly.

"That's not what I mean...?" Jin said blushing. "It just...?"

"Look, Jin... I know you want to obtain Pandora, right. If anything happens to you, I'm right here by your side. We need to work together."

"Xiao... thanks." Jin said thankfully to Xiaoyu.

"We can work together to find Pandora just to cure your devil curse." Xiaoyu smiled and Jin became hesitant to her.

"..."

"You're still gloom? You don't want me to go with you?" Xiaoyu said angrily.

"Of course, you come. I feel hesitant because of your clothes you wear." Jin replied while looking quietly at her white sleeveless shirt and shorts.

"Uh..." Xiaoyu said as her cheeks became rosier.

"You look good, Xiao." Jin complimented as she giggles.

"I'm glad you like it."

Jin became interested to Xiaoyu. He remembers what Hunyo told him and he hugged her amorously.

"Xiao... I hate if anyone hurts you. I'm here to protect you."

"Jin... I'm glad you were worried about me. Thank you..." Xiaoyu said thanking him and both had kissed for the first time.

Meanwhile, Hunyo is sleeping as he woke up, sensing danger as he leaves the room to check outside. He quietly tiptoed in the living room as he thought.

_I couldn't sleep in the middle of the night. Damn, why is it happen to me?_

Suddenly a purple light glows in the living room and the man falls on the ground. Hunyo realizes it was his friend Brian.

"Brian...?"

"Ugh... where is this place?" Brian said hurting as he saw Hunyo was here. "Hunyo... you're alive."

"Brian... hey man... I'm glad that..." Hunyo said as Brian delivers a kick at him.

"You jackass... I've never seen that you're alive! Grr, you make your wife getting worried because of you?" Brian savagely replied. "How could you...?"

"Shhh... just be quiet, Brian. Everyone is sleeping here?" Hunyo said stopping him.

"I'm going to take you back home, right here and now..." Brian said angrily and Hunyo counters.

"How can you take me back home if you're trapped in the world between both Tekken and Street Fighter? You make yourself hard for you in getting here."

"What? You mean I can't get back to our world? ARGGGGHHH! I'm all trapped!" Brian screamed as Hunyo shuts him up.

"Stop making noise, Brian...? Everyone is still sleeping?"

"Darn... I should listen to Rei." Brian said as he blames himself. "I can't believe I ended up here just like you. There's no turning back now."

"You need rest, Brian. Tomorrow we're gonna seek a wondering fighter." Hunyo said as Brian tells him.

"All right... I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Everyone thinks of you were dead."

"I am...?" Hunyo nodded.

On the master's bedroom, both Jin and Xiaoyu are still in sleeping clothes while lying on the bed in covers. He slowly wakes up and he looked at Xiaoyu who is sleeping with him. He remembers the times they were in high school. Jin could not forget all the things they have in the past as he thought.

_Xiao... I know you were there to protect me. Once we found Pandora, I can finally free from my curse. If nothing happens, I'm still continuing to find a cure. Don't worry about me, Xiao. I can do this alone..._

Jin became worried for Xiaoyu as he falls asleep while putting his arm to her waist when she's asleep.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 9)<em>


	11. Jin and Ryu The First Meeting

**Chapter 10: **_Jin and Ryu; The First Meeting_

The next morning, Xiaoyu wakes up and she looked at Jin who is sleeping behind her. She smiles to see him as she gets up and went to the bathroom. Jin wakes up and he sees Xiaoyu washing her face. He then leaves the room quietly.

He gets down stairs and to see Hunyo prepares them for breakfast.

"Morning, Jin..." Hunyo greeted and he asked. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mr. Panganiban..." Jin answered as he stretches both of his arms. "I feel kinda a stiffy after I woke up this morning."

"By the way, breakfast is ready." Hunyo said as Jin smells the aroma of the food.

"Mmm, sounds like the smell of this food look great." He smiled as he sits on a dining chair and taste the food and it was delicious.

"Did you like it?"

"Mmm... this is good. I've never seen people can make these noodles."

Xiaoyu arrives in the dining hall to see Jin and Hunyo and she saw him eating a full of noodles on his mouth.

"Jin, you better slow down. You're gonna choke on that food." Xiaoyu said worried as he slurps the noodles to his mouth as he swallowed it.

"Xiao, you better try this food. It's delicious I wonder who cooks this?"

Xiaoyu tries the food and it taste delicious as she comments.

"Wow... this is good."

"Uh... you two better slow down. Both of you might end up pigging out some food and become fat." Hunyo said telling to both as Jin replies.

"No, we're not... I just want to know who can cook this."

"Guess that you loved my food, young man."

Brian arrives in the dining hall and Xiaoyu was surprised to see another strange man like Hunyo.

"Huh? Who is this man, Mr. Panganiban? He looks completely old." Xiaoyu wondered.

"Hehe... This is Brian Navarro just call him Mr. Navarro, a friend of mine who reluctantly kick me to the face last night." Hunyo said as he introduces to Brian on both Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Ouch... that was a big pain to you."

"Pleasure to meet you two; I've ever seen foreigners love my food." Brian said as he bows on both of them.

"Wow... you're also a Chinese like me?" Xiaoyu surprised.

"I'm only just a half-Chinese." Brian giggled as he seriously faces Hunyo. "Now I have to tell you everything about what happened in our world, Hunyo."

When Brian tells Hunyo about what happened to him. He was shocked about the news and became saddened about his wife.

"I don't believe it, I'm presumed dead...! Damn, that news is just a hoax... and my wife is crying over my disappearance." Hunyo said hysterically.

"I told you, Hunyo... You can't go to a different place. Now, that we're stuck in their world?" Brian said coldly.

"It's fine... I need a favor." Hunyo said as he requested. "Can you tell me where Ryu lives?"

"Hmm, don't worry... I can research from here." Brian said as he fixes his glasses.

Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo watched Brian is researching the bio data of the people who competed in the world warrior tournament.

"So these are the fighters in the world warrior tournament." Jin said surprisingly.

"Yes... they were different than the ones who hold the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments. But they are more focused on special and physical attacks." Brian said telling him.

"It looks like we can meet them in our travels." Xiaoyu wondered.

"Hmm, sounds like we can meet Ryu if it wasn't for Mr. Navarro." Jin said as Brian tells him.

"Ryu simply lives in his master's temple, Suzaku. Before that, we need to find someone who knows where he lives."

"What person, Brian?" Hunyo said snubbing.

"I guess I found someone can help us." Brian said as he points on the picture of Ken Masters.

"The blond man...?"

"Ken Masters is Ryu's best friend and his rival. He is also the head of Masters Corporation. He's probably somewhere in Tokyo. We have to find him first before we seek his friend." Brian said seriously as everyone prepares to find Ken.

In Tokyo, Ken receives a call from his wife Eliza telling her that he will be back after a few more days. He remembers what Ryu told him before he went to Tokyo.

**Flashback:**

"Chun-Li told me about the news that there was a mysterious box called Pandora. I can feel if this box has a connection with the Satsui no Hado." Ryu said sadly as Ken decides to join him on his quest.

"I'll help you, Ryu. I would be worried if anything happens to you in the Antarctic."

"Thanks, Ken."

"No problem, travelling with you will be a piece of cake."

**Flashback over:**

_Ryu has a lot of troubles on his mind lately. He got caught by Kazuya and now for the Pandora's Box?_

Ken looked at the blue SUV as it stops. Someone gets out of the car and revealed to be Jin.

"What...? You're...?"

"Sorry that I interrupted you, I came here to look for your friend." Jin said as Ken scratches his head.

"This is going nowhere." Ken said prepares to fight Jin as someone opens the car window Brian tells him.

"Take it easy, big boy. That person you noticed is not a bad guy."

"You mean him...?"

"I heard your friend was attacked by my father." Jin said calmly as he forgives Ken. "Forgive me, my father and my grandfather are my enemies."

"Hmmm, It's all right." Ken said as he shrugs. "Guess you want to meet Ryu. He's in our master's temple. I can take you there."

"I'm Jin Kazama, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and you must be Ken Masters." Jin said finally introduces to Ken.

"So you know my name. I thought you were the same man who attacked Ryu." Ken said as nods. "You're the head of the Zaibatsu, impressive."

"You want to come with us." Jin requested.

"Sure... I know my way around." Ken said accepting Jin's request to join with them.

On their way to Gouken's temple, Ken was surprised to see Jin has friends with them.

"Say, Jin... I've never seen you had a lot of friends." Ken said surprisingly.

"Yes... you want to meet them too." Jin said smiling as he introduces to them. "On the right was Xiaoyu she's my friend since high school, on the left was Mr. Navarro and the person who drives this car was Mr. Panganiban."

"Wow... you definitely have lots of friends."

"At least, he knows where Ryu lives." Hunyo said nicely.

"Yeah..."

At Gouken's temple, Ken visits Ryu as he was meditating in the garden.

"Ryu, there's someone I want you to meet." Ken said and Ryu stands up behind him and asked.

"Who is it, Ken?"

Ryu noticed someone here and he faces Jin. He mistakes Jin as Kazuya.

"You!"

"So, you must be Ryu. I heard you were attacked by my father."

"Kazuya... you knew him?"

"I am Jin Kazama, and I wanted to meet you personally. I can't believe my father would do that to you and I'm not seeking for your power."

"Interesting, I've never seen a noble fighter would say that." Ryu said having his arm crossed and he challenges Jin in a fight. "I'm going to challenge you to a fight."

"What?"

"I want to test you if you were an enemy or not. I want to know what kind of strength you have to beat me." Ryu said seriously as Jin reluctantly accepts his challenge.

"All right, I accept your challenge. I will prove to you that I'm not an enemy."

"Jin, you can't fight him." Xiaoyu said worried.

"I have no choice, Xiao. I need to fight him." Jin said telling her as Hunyo became interested on seeing both heroes are going to fight.

_Hmmm, this is going to be a fierce battle, a battle between both protagonists in one fight._

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 10)<em>

**A/N: **Jin finally meets Ryu for the first time. It has to be the rival between both protagonists in their respective games. But in Street Fighter X Tekken, Ryu takes on Kazuya while his son, Jin takes on M. Bison as their official rivals. This next chapter will be sparring match between both protagonists.


	12. Enemy or not an Enemy, A Fierce Battle

**Chapter 11: **_Enemy or not an Enemy, A Fierce Battle_

Xiaoyu finally change to her fighting attire and she became upset to Jin. She became obnoxious for a moment Jin accepts his challenge to Ryu in a one on one fight.

"I can't believe that guy. He challenges Jin to a fight. He will never do anything evil." Xiaoyu said became obnoxious.

"Don't be obnoxious, Xiaoyu." Brian said as he tied his bandanna on his forehead. "Ryu mistakes of him as Kazuya. He probably noticed the spikes on Jin's hair."

"Jin would never do such a thing." Xiaoyu became overprotective and Brian was very disappointed on her behavior.

"You're over protective, Xiaoyu." Brian said coldly. "Boys will never adore you if you keep acting like that."

"..."

"Let's wait for Hunyo and Jin. It wasn't a good idea if you keep on protecting him in an obsessive way." Brian said as he fixes his sleeveless purple dobok.

"..."

Meanwhile, Jin finally prepares to fight Ryu as he tied his black and yellow belt to the waist of his black pants with a red flame on the right leg with orange and yellow tint. He puts on his red detachable gauntlets. He also wants to know what kind of strength that Ryu is going to use and Hunyo arrives to see him. He knows that he's ready to fight.

"So, are you ready to fight?" Hunyo asked as he put his footpads on his feet.

"Yes, Mr. Panganiban." Jin answered as he sadly tells him. "I can't believe Ryu was indeed attacked by my father. He was able to take down my father for the count."

"Trust me, Ryu is a good guy. He acted cold to you because he probably mistaken that you are Kazuya. You must prove to him that you are not Kazuya."

"Of course I am... I will prove to him that I'm not an enemy." Jin said as he raises his right fist.

"Let's move... I think Xiaoyu and Brian were waiting for us."

Both finally meet Xiaoyu and Brian after changing their fighting attires. Ken arrives to see them both in a red gi.

"Hey, guess that all of you prepared." Ken said happily as he seriously faces Jin. "And you Jin, Ryu is waiting for you at our master's garden."

"Okay... I'll be there."

"Seems like we're gonna watch as spectators." Brian nodded.

"..."

Jin arrives at the garden and finally meets Ryu having his arm crossed.

"Are you ready?"

"I can't wait to fight you for the first time." Jin smirked as he crosses his arms. "I'll prove it to you that I'm not an enemy."

"We'll see about that." Ryu said as he charged up and prepares his fighting stance.

Jin also did the same as Ryu to charge himself up with red electricity glowed on both of his fists as he readied his stance and both begins to fight as they exchange their blows on each other . Xiaoyu was shocked to see them fighting.

"Oh my, both of them were equally matched."

"Wow... I've never seen Ryu can fight him equally. Not like the last time he fought Kazuya after he captures him." Ken said getting amazed.

Ryu heavily punches Jin and shoots his fireball at him. Jin then blocks the fireball with both of his hands. Ryu noticed he is able to block his fireball.

_I'm impressed; He is able to block my fireball. He's just like Kazuya, the person who intends to get the Satsui no Hado within me. But for him, he can block it with both hands._

Jin destroys the fireball by using his Power Stance as he charges Ryu with his traditional karate techniques and they continue their intense fight. Xiaoyu cheers Jin to beat Ryu as Ken amazed his abilities.

"Wow... your friend is a very good fighter."

"Come on, Jin... Don't lose to him..." Xiaoyu cheered.

Jin then punches Ryu to the face as he counters him with his Shoryuken. Jin smirked.

"Not bad. But don't underestimate my fighting abilities."

Ryu became intimidated to his arrogance as he punches straight to his groin. Jin parries his punch as he counters him with his right-roundhouse punch. Ryu was impressed on his abilities.

"Hmph... you are indeed a formidable fighter. But you can't beat me at this rate."

"I don't think so..." Jin charges at Ryu as he does the same as both exchanging punches to their faces as their chi on both of their fists are in collision sending both separately on the ground, exhausted.

"Huff... huff..."

"Huff...huff... I'm fully underestimated you, Jin. I realize that you're not an enemy. I declared this fight is a draw." Ryu said declaring a draw on his fight with Jin.

"Now you finally know that I'm not an enemy."

"Yes... and I have to show you something." Ryu smirks as he executes his powerful fireball which is the Shinku Hadoken at Jin. Much to Jin's surprise, he quickly dodges the hit as it behinds him in explosion.

"Wow... that was a powerful move you got there."

"This power I show it to you was my Shinku Hadoken." Ryu explained. "I used this against Kazuya after he intends to kill me first. I've never expect someone like you can able to dodge it."

"So then... I might able to beat them with this kind of ability." Jin nodded and Ryu tells him.

"Yes... You must learn how to utilize it. But, before that I want to know about Kazuya and his connection with him."

After the fight, Jin tells Ryu that Kazuya was his father and Ryu was incredibly shocked.

"You mean Kazuya was your father?" Ryu said shockingly as Jin replies.

"Yes... he's my father and the person who conceives me from my mother, Jun Kazama."

"I can't believe that Kazuya was your father. I've never expect to have you and Kazuya were related to each other. But, how come you're fighting against your own relative?"

"My family was a curse." Jin said sadly.

"How come you said it's a curse? You don't mean...?"

"I have a devil gene. I inherited from my father and it all started when my grandfather betrayed me because of this dangerous power that I have. My father intends to kill me and steal the devil gene within me. I wanted to kill them both with my own hands."

"Killing your own relatives would be hard for you to handle. You might commit it as a parricide. I would be worried too if the Satsui ni Hado will take control of me. I would murderously kill innocent people just like you." Ryu said and Jin understands his theory.

"That's brutal for you."

"Anyway, our fight was very fierce and I've never expect to face a formidable fighter like you and also you got some sharp moves."

"You too as well, you are indeed the Master of Hadou. I've never seen that you can utilize some heavy blows while focusing on your chi." Jin said calmly.

"Jin, you need to utilize on your own super technique than the other techniques that you've used."

"You mean that power you've showed me."

"Yes..." Ryu said as he gives him advice. "You need to learn this powerful technique on your own. That's the only way to beat powerful opponents like Bison and other people that you faced."

"I see... We'll try to learn it, Ryu. Thanks for your advice." Jin said as he dismissively walking away.

"Good luck, Jin... I'm counting on you."

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu, Hunyo, Brian and Ken were waiting for Jin to arrive. Xiaoyu became worried to him.

"... I'm so worried for him."

"Don't worry, girly." Ken said encouraging. "I'm sure your friend will be back."

"Just Xiaoyu not girly, it's inappropriate to say that." Xiaoyu said snubbing as Hunyo noticed that Jin had come back.

"Hey, looks like he's back."

Jin arrives to see them and Xiaoyu was happy to see him coming back.

"What happened to you, Jin? Did he attack you again?" Xiaoyu said worried.

"No, he isn't." Jin calmly said. "After our fight, we talk a lot and we need to learn to use a much powerful technique."

"What? How can we use that against them?" Xiaoyu exclaimed as Brian tells her.

"I think he mentions about the super techniques. Xiaoyu, I think you and Jin will learn on your own way."

"So then..."

"I don't want myself to be outclassed. This time, I'm going to make things serious." Jin said seriously as he and Xiaoyu begins to train to attain their super techniques.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 11)<em>


	13. Training Time, The Super and Cross Arts

**Chapter 12: **_Training Time, The Super and Cross Arts_

Jin and Xiaoyu tried to learn the super techniques that Ryu mentioned to him. They trained intensively but the super technique they wanted to achieve is nothing happened. Both were exhausted after trying to train themselves to learn these techniques.

"Huff...huff... it's no use. I tried so hard... and I didn't attain the super technique." Xiaoyu panted and Jin became frustrated.

"I'm...not given up... I must learn that technique that Ryu showed me. I don't want... to lose my patience..."

"We need some rest, Jin. We're so tired..." Xiaoyu said as she lay down on the ground, exhausted.

"..." Jin lowers his head in frustration and he was still standing while being covered in sweat.

Both were tired of learning this ability. Hunyo and Brian watch them train but they haven't learned the super technique.

"It's hard for them to learn that technique. Just like the super skills in the game." Brian said sadly and Hunyo closes his eyes.

"It's no good if they wasted their energy just to learn that technique."

"Any plans, Hunyo?" Brian asked as Hunyo replies calmly.

"Well, practice makes perfect. It has to be a way to learn that."

"What's that supposed to mean then?"

"Motivating them of course, that's the only way both of them will learn this skill. I'll show it to you." Hunyo said smirking.

"Hunyo... You can't do that." Brian scowled.

"Take it easy, Brian. It will help." Hunyo said as he stands up and calls Jin. "Hey, Jin...!"

"...!"

"Can you do me a favor? Will you heavily punch me in the face?" Hunyo requested as Jin easily declines his request.

"What? You can't be serious? I can't hit you if you are my friend?"

"Don't be hesitant. Just hit me with a single punch. I can't believe a man like you would act like a big baby." Hunyo said getting impatient at him.

"Dang... this is childish." Jin grunted angrily as Xiaoyu tells him.

"Jin... I think Mr. Panganiban is up to something. It's better if you hit him."

"But, Xiao..."

"Trust me; it might have something in it, if you hit him too hard." Xiaoyu telling him as Jin faces Hunyo reluctantly accepts his request.

"Alright, Mr. Panganiban. I'm gonna hit you." Jin said as he angrily tells him. "Don't blame me if I hit you too hard."

"Hmph... that's the guy I know. Bring it on, Jin." Hunyo said as he prepares his fighting stance.

Jin charges at Hunyo and he uses his left punch to hit him to his right cheek with barrage of energy blasts firing at him four times. He jumps higher in mid-air and transformed into Devil Jin executing a concentrated beam of energy at him. Much to Hunyo's shock, he dodges the beam as it explodes behind him. Xiaoyu and Brian were shocked to see him do it.

"Man... that was close..." Hunyo said shockingly as Jin reverts to normal as he gets down on the ground, scolding him. "I told you to hit me once not many."

"Uhhh... Hunyo..." Brian said scarily to him. "That's his supers...?"

"Supers? What do you mean?"

"I did...that?" Jin said confused on what he did while looking on both of his fists and Brian praises him.

"I guess you learned a super technique, Jin. You're a remarkable fighter to learn."

"Um... That's my super technique?" Jin nodded as Brian explains.

"I'll explain this to you. Like Hunyo requested to hit him, right. You use your left punch instead of the right. Then a barrage of energy that comes from your fists, hitting him four times. After that you turn into your devil form and hitting him with a laser beam. That skill would incapacitate his or her opponents with that move."

"Interesting, I finally learn it. Now I can use this skill against my opponents." Jin smiled and Brian tells him.

"If it wasn't for Hunyo, you cannot learn the technique easily. He's trying to motivate you in learning it."

"Okay, now it's my turn. I have to learn that technique too." Xiaoyu said getting confident to learn the super technique.

"All right, I'll be the one to handle you." Brian smirked as he faces Hunyo. "Hunyo, get some rest. After all, he nearly hit you with that beam."

Xiaoyu prepares her fighting stance as well as Brian. Jin and Hunyo were watching both of them were starting to fight.

"Um, Mr. Panganiban... I didn't mean to hit you so bad? I've never expect you can motivate me to learn this technique." Jin said and he felt sorry for hitting him. Hunyo was relieved as he tells him.

"Well at least for the time. I also think other fighters would have one too."

"You mean...?"

"Probably, they try to learn this technique against the other fighters." Hunyo said telling him as both watches Xiaoyu and Brian are going to fight.

Xiaoyu charges Brian with her Chinese martial arts moves, Hakkesho and Hikakken as Brian tries to block her attacks. He provokes Xiaoyu to learn the super technique in which she charges him with a barrage of Hakkesho techniques and make a final strike on Brian to the back. Brian hurts his back thoroughly.

"Oww..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Navarro... Did I hurt you hard?" Xiaoyu said worried.

"Yeah... that move you execute. It's your super technique." Brian said clutching his back.

"What? Is that my new technique?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"Yes... it's a Hakkesho Combo. You use a barrage of Chinese martial arts blows and palm striking at the enemy as a final blow. One other thing is, your orange bracelets were glowing pink if either you punches or kicks when you attack someone."

"Wow... you're right, Mr. Navarro. My bracelets were glowing pink this is so cool." Xiaoyu said excitedly.

Jin became distressed to hear her happy sounds while Hunyo became disappointed to Brian's uneasy behavior.

"...It's better for her if she goes with the other weaklings. I hate her happy squeaking." Jin said coldly.

"Don't feel distressed about that. I'm getting on Brian's nerves from his uneasy behavior." Hunyo grunted.

After two hours rest, Both Hunyo and Brian were switch places to teach both Jin and Xiaoyu to do the cross assaults and the techniques.

"Brian, are you sure I'm going to teach Xiaoyu with her cross technique." Hunyo smiled.

"Yeah... since you get a trauma from Jin's super technique, we can switch places to teach them. What do you say?" Brian suggested.

"I hate if you give me a high blood pressure, if you try to make me scared." Hunyo grunted angrily.

"Don't blame me if we switch places. I'm sure you can do better than that." Brian said snobbishly.

"We'll see about that, Brian. Don't provoke me..." Hunyo said as he angrily raises his fist.

Jin stands up and ready to train how to use the cross technique in which Brian was waiting for him.

"Okay, since Xiaoyu is right behind you. You might learn the cross technique. A technique use to make your own combos and pass it to your partner to execute her super technique. Do you understand the instruction?"

"Okay...? I'll make sure if I learn this move."

"Good, let's start it now." Brian said as he takes off his eyeglasses.

"Oh boy, he removes his glasses. It reminds me that I fight him a long time ago. I broke his glasses entirely and we continued to fight, Geez..." Hunyo mumbled.

Both engage a fight as they exchange blows. Jin suddenly charges him with a barrage of punches and the reversal punch sending him to Xiaoyu executing her super technique.

"Xiao, do it..."

"Okay..." Xiaoyu execute a barrage of Chinese martial arts moves and palm striking him to Brian's back as a final blow. Brian stands up clutching his back again.

"Um... Xiaoyu... next time, don't hit me too hard or my spine will be broken." Brian said as Xiaoyu cried on his comments.

"Oh...I'm so sorry...?"

_I can't believe Brian would be attacked in Xiaoyu's supers. Does that mean mine was?_

Now it's Hunyo's turn to teach Xiaoyu to use her cross techniques.

"Okay, Xiaoyu... I'm not going easy on you because you're a girl." Hunyo remarked as Xiaoyu tells him.

"Mr. Panganiban... you look pale or something. You need some medication..." Xiaoyu said worried as Jin tells her.

"I guess he's afraid of me, Xiao."

"Oh..."

"Okay, no more conversation. Let's bring it on." Hunyo said as both engaged in a fight.

Brian watches the fight as Ken arrives to see them.

"Hey, how's the training?"

"Both of them finally learn the powerful techniques. I don't know from Hunyo, he looks afraid..." Brian said as both continue to watch.

Xiaoyu then charges him with a few combo moves as she makes a strike in mid-air sending it to Jin to execute his Devil's Beam super technique in which Hunyo fears of.

"Okay... here goes..." Jin punches him to the right cheek while firing a barrage of energy blasts on him. He highly jumps in mid-air, transforming into Devil Jin, executing his concentrated beam of energy to incapacitate Hunyo. But, Hunyo manage to avoid the beam as it explodes behind him. He became nervous and frustrated about this.

"All right... I finally learn my cross technique!" Xiaoyu was excited as Jin nudges her sadly.

"Xiao... you may learn the cross technique. I think you made Mr. Panganiban get angry."

"What?" Xiaoyu look at Hunyo as she gasped. "Agh... Oh no...!"

Hunyo became enraged at Brian and blames him for his actions.

"BRIAN! I told you don't put me in Xiaoyu's place when Jin's executing his super moves! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Calm down, Hunyo you might get a heart attack." Brian said as Hunyo angrily chase Brian as Ken, Jin and Xiaoyu watch the old people are chasing like children.

"YAHHHHHH! I'll GET YOU FOR THIS!" Hunyo yelled angrily while chasing Brian in rage and he was stressed from Jin's Devil's Beam.

"Please, Mr. Panganiban... we didn't mean to do it." Xiaoyu pleads to forgive Hunyo and Ken scolds him.

"Well, I guess you apologize to the old man, Jin. You stressed him out, big time." Ken said as Jin turned around and lowers his head in frustration.

"I didn't intend to stress him out...? Owww, why does this happening to me!"

After training, they let Hunyo stay inside Gouken's temple to calm his anger down. He sips some jasmine tea. Jin enters to see him as he apologizes him for hitting him twice.

"Mr. Panganiban, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to stress you like that. I've noticed you were afraid of my super technique."

"It's fine... that blow would definitely kill me if you use it." Hunyo said calmly while closing his eyes.

"..."

"I hate if anyone who were trying to provoke me. That's why I'm furious to anyone who makes me stressful." Hunyo said sadly as Jin became worried to him.

"Mr. Panganiban, please...if you keep your anger like this. You might get a heart attack. Just like what Mr. Navarro tries to calm you."

"You're just like the others. They were always worried if I get a heart attack or getting a high blood pressure. Too bad, I didn't get this kind of stuff." Hunyo said as he encourages Jin. "You need to try your best and don't break your sweat while you're in training. That's how a fighter's way."

"Thanks for your encouragement." Jin smiled thankfully and he tells her. "You need some rest, Mr. Panganiban. It's not good for your health if you're not resting very well."

"Sure... now why don't you go with your friends around. They are in outside." Hunyo said nicely.

"Okay... but I have to ask Ryu about his motive in searching the Pandora's Box." Jin said as he dismissively walks away. Hunyo became relieved after his conversation with Jin as he thought.

_This is strange for me; I felt that I was talking to my older son of mine. Oh well, at least for the time. I need some rest by now..._

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 12)<em>


	14. More Training, The Red Energy Blasts

**Chapter 13: **_More Training, The Red Energy Blasts_

Jin went to see Ryu at the garden just to ask him if he is also searching for the box.

"Oh, Jin... why are you here, is something you need to ask me?"

"Are you also searching for the Pandora's Box?" Jin said questioning him as he answers.

"Yes, I was told by one of my old friends. I'm going to search for that box if it's a connection to the Satsui no Hado. What about you?"

"I already suspected about that box, if it's a connection to my cursed devil gene. I want to claim that box to break free from my curse." Jin said seriously.

"You have a similar motive as I am, I'm impressed..." Ryu smirked.

"You too as well, I guess your friend was very concerned to you." Jin said as Ryu replies.

"Yes... and your girl friend seems worried to you too. You don't have to be so cold to her because of your condition."

Jin was blushed when he says that Xiaoyu being his girlfriend as he turned around and angrily tells him.

"She's not my girlfriend. She and I we're only friends...?"

"I guess partners then..."

"Tomorrow is the next training, right. I must prepare for it." Jin said raising his fist as Ryu crosses his arms.

"I must train too. I want to search for that box."

"We'll find out, who's gonna claim that box." Jin smirked and both finally come in terms.

When everyone was asleep, Hunyo can't sleep remembering about Jin's super techniques. He always kept in his mind as he thought.

_I must find out these blasts that Jin inflicted on me. Tomorrow, I need to figure it out what kind a move that Jin is using?_

The next day, Jin, Brian and Xiaoyu were having a warm up exercise. Brian nods about yesterday's first training.

"I don't know what happened to Hunyo lately. He was up in the morning?"

"Maybe because you made him so angry yesterday..." Xiaoyu said as she scowls him. "You just make him sick entirely..."

"Come on, you two... it's getting boring if you two keep talking too much?" Jin said coldly on both of them as he is done warming up. Hunyo arrives to see him after eating some breakfast.

"Hey, Jin... I want you to come with me."

"Mr. Panganiban, what's this all about? I won't make you hurt again?" Jin reacted.

"Don't feel stubborn about yesterday. It's not about the super techniques. Those moves you have." Hunyo said as Jin wondered.

"Oh... I thought it's my super technique that I've used. Alright, I'll come..."

When Hunyo takes Jin to the garden, Xiaoyu and Brian watched both of them leave.

"Aww... why Mr. Panganiban couldn't pick me, this is unfair..." Xiaoyu said as Brian tells her nicely.

"Guess that he picks Jin because that's his favorite. It must be from yesterday's training."

"Don't worry about both of them, Xiaoyu." Ken arrives to see both of them as he said. "Ryu will help the old man on knowing his special techniques."

"HUWHATTTTT?" Both Xiaoyu and Brian yelled.

Jin and Hunyo went to the forest as both meet by Ryu along the way. Jin was confused on what Hunyo is going to do to him.

"Mr. Panganiban, how come Ryu is here too?"

"The reason why I brought him here because I want to know what special techniques you inflicted me in yesterday's training." Hunyo said as Ryu explains to him.

"Hunyo volunteered me in order to deflect my fireballs. He seems to know you were able to deflect some special attacks like me and Ken can do."

"Deflecting fireballs...?" Jin said as he smirks. "So it was another challenge. This is going to be interesting."

"All right, Ryu. Now do whatever you hit him." Hunyo said as Ryu begins to shoot his fireball on Jin.

"Hadoken!"

Ryu shoots fireball on Jin as he deflects it with a single punch.

"Wow... he did deflect it."

"Is that all you have to do?" Jin said in an arrogant manner as Hunyo scolds him.

"Don't be so cocky, Jin. We're only just getting started. That skill enables you to deflect their special attacks, why don't you use your Suigetsu Strike?"

"What?"

"When I shoot my fireball on you, you were able to deflect it with a single punch. I want to see it too."

"Fine, I'll just have to do it." Jin sighed as he readied his stance as he strikes with a single punch but firing an energy blast. Hunyo and Ryu were shocked to see him doing it. In which Jin became surprised.

"An energy blast...?" Hunyo said shockingly.

"He has projectiles..." Ryu replied shockingly.

"Whoa... I have those...?" Jin surprised as the red energy blast disappeared in seconds. "It disappeared..."

"That's what I'm looking for, Jin. Your fists are able to fire a red energy blasts."

"A red energy blast..."

"Yes... when I fired the Hadoken on you. You were able to deflect it with an energy blast that fires with your fists."

"Hmmm, I just fired one."

"Why don't you try your Double Chamber Punch? That will work..." Hunyo said as Jin remarked.

"Probably, I'll try to use it since it's one of my special techniques." Jin knows every of his move as he readied his stance as he charge up and executes two punches but firing two energy blasts on both of his fists.

"My goodness, two energy blast at once. That was a powerful move." Ryu said shockingly on Jin's techniques.

"I can fire both energy blasts in my fists." Jin surprised as both energy blasts disappear in seconds. "It disappeared again...?"

"See, you might able to hit them both fists at times when you fired the energy blasts." Hunyo said as he explains. "You might hit your opponents is in a close range and long range or others might shield their partners to take a hit. That's how you will hit them with that technique or if you're pretty strategic to use if your opponent didn't notice the energy blast. The differences are the basic energy blasts are bright red when you shoot them in both of your fists while you execute your super technique, the energy blasts becomes a darker shade of red where a darker red energy blasts emits on your left fist when you punch it. Do you get it now?"

"Please... don't tell Xiao about this. It's embarrassing if she sees me doing it." Jin said telling both Ryu and Hunyo secretly to Xiaoyu and Ryu tells him.

"You don't have to make secrets on your partner. Ken told me about the training from yesterday. You were the same as her."

"Oh brother, I had no other choice." Jin sighed disappointed.

Everyone was taking a break, as they eat Brian's famous noodles. They enjoyed eating as Hunyo, Brian, Xiaoyu and Ken saw both Jin and Ryu were eating much more food.

"Wow... this must be a food challenge." Ken said shockingly.

"Jin, Ryu you might get fat if you keep on eating?" Xiaoyu said worried on both of them.

"We'll...be fine..." Jin replied while having food on his mouth.

"That's how martial artist like that. They need some energy." Hunyo commented.

"Hey the food is great... Thank you so much..."

"No problem... it's my specialty." Brian smiled happily.

After the break, Brian entertains with two puppets. Xiaoyu, Ken and Hunyo watches them reminiscing about the Juan Loo's puppets.

Jin and Ryu were having a conversation and he requested to ally with him.

"Ryu, There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Is about both Mr. Panganiban and Mr. Navarro? Both of them were trapped in our world." Jin said sadly.

"Oh... those two, right."

"Yes, I know our motives in searching for the box. I also wanted to take them back to where they came from." Jin said as he requests him. "Is it okay to help me out?"

"Hmm, sure I'll help." Ryu agreed. "I guess these two are from a different world. Tomorrow, we're gonna travel to the Antarctic."

"We're going to the Antarctic as well."

"Jin, before you get to the Antarctic, there's some fighters who are also searching for the box. Be careful..."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ryu." Jin said calmly.

"Good, let's be ready for tomorrow." Ryu said nicely.

"Yeah..."

"I'll face your father. You'll take Bison. We never expected to fight these formidable opponents." Ryu said as he walks away.

"Okay, Ryu... I'll make Bison a payback." Jin said smirking as he thought.

_I guess that I wrapped up all the things that I've done. It's time for us to go to the Antarctic. I will not let them claim it._

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 13)<em>

**A/N: **Most Street Fighter characters have projectiles to fight. For the Tekken characters, Jin is the only character can use projectiles in his arsenal in this crossover game. Other characters also use projectiles like Steve's Sonic Flare, Nina's Double Explosion, etc. The next chapter where everyone is ready to travel to the Antarctic in searching for the Pandora's Box.


	15. Road to Antarctic

**Chapter 14:**_ Road to Antarctic_

That night, Hunyo was wondering at the garden of Gouken's temple. He looks at the picture of his family and he misses them so much. Jin came to see him and reveals that he's a loner like him.

"Why didn't you go with the others?"

"Oh, Jin... why are you here? You should go with the others right now? I don't want to get myself disturbed?" Hunyo said as he keeps his family picture on him.

"You seem to miss your family?"

"Yeah and how did you guess it?" Hunyo said being snubbed. Jin points at him.

"I saw you look in that family picture. Isn't it obvious." He grimaced. "I guess you acted the same way as I am. Being stubborn and indifferent like me..."

"..."

"I miss my mother so much. I fought against my mother's murderer in honor of her." Jin said reminiscing about his mother, Jun and fighting against Ogre.

"Hmm, you really miss your mother so much, Jin." Hunyo said calmly. "She seems to be a very good person to raise you. Until, you become a fully grown man."

"Am I...?"

"Yes... your facial features are just like your mother." Hunyo said as he calmly tells him. "It's a shame if you waste your life in killing yourself just because of the devil gene inside of you."

"I'm searching the cure for my devil curse that I inherited from my father. I couldn't tell everyone that I was responsible of starting the war against Bison and his criminal organization. But I also involved all of my friends and the people in my world." Jin explained sadly.

"So that's why you didn't tell everyone about that." Hunyo replied. "Seems like other people are going to search for that box, others are trying to destroy it, for fame, a quest for power, praising someone, excavating it by operatives and also for evil purposes."

"So that's other people's motives?" Jin nodded.

"What are you going to do if you claim the box?" Hunyo asked.

"...to cure from my devil gene."

"..."

"It seems that you and I were a lot in common." Jin said and became nice to him. "You were no different than the others."

"It's better for you to lessen your ways, Jin. I rather see you acted cold to Xiaoyu and you tried to keep it from yourself." Hunyo said telling him.

"But, she always get in my way, she makes me sick if she tries to be with me." Jin replied angrily.

"She wants you to make things good again. Fighting alone will make you feel weak. You and Xiaoyu must fight side by side." Hunyo said as he gives him advice. "The most important thing is to save the people's lives that are in danger. If some people that you cared about and other people like you who are struggling to risk their lives on the line, you have to save them."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Panganiban." Jin said nicely as he thinks something. "Hmm, calling you mister would be inappropriate to you. After all, you motivate me on using my techniques and stuff."

"I guess your own father, didn't teach you that way. I guess that I can guide you for a while." Hunyo said getting calmer to him.

"Thanks..." Jin said thankfully as he finally shows his softer side to Hunyo as he asked. "Is it okay that I call you sensei or should say Panganiban-sensei?"

"Hmm, you're making me a teacher, huh? Sure, why not... I've never seen a man like you can scare me with your dangerous techniques." Hunyo finally answers in agreement as Jin laughs for the first time. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing... haha... I've never seen your words are very funny and this is the first time that I laughed like this, haha." Jin said laughing.

"Let's keep this a secret to anyone. After all, we're now in both terms." Hunyo said happily as both secretly keeps it.

While everyone was asleep, Jin seems to watch Xiaoyu who is sleeping. He remembers what Hunyo tells him that she's trying to make him good again as he slowly shut the door. He checked on the living room as he saw the picture between a young Ryu and his master Gouken.

_This old man, it reminds me of my great-grandfather. I wonder who he is._

"You're still awake?"

"?"

Ryu came to see him after all they haven't sleep for an hour. Jin asked him about the picture he saw.

"Do you know that old man in the picture?"

"Ah... that's my master Gouken." Ryu answered.

"Oh... he's your master." Jin nodded.

"Yes and also my foster father." Ryu calmly replied. Jin asks him if he can beat his father, Kazuya.

"Ryu, do you think you can beat my father?"

"Of course, I can."

"Tomorrow, we can parted ways in travelling to the Antarctic. I'm sure both of us can make it." Jin said seriously.

"We'll find out if each of us having the same motive and to claim the box."

"We better rest now..."

Meanwhile, Hunyo and Brian were having a conversation which side they can go.

"Hunyo, I know the four of them are ready to find the box. I really don't know which side that you pick."

"I'll think about it, Brian... just tomorrow." Hunyo said as he walks away.

"All right, you better think that way."

The next day, Ryu and Ken are ready to travel to the Antarctic as well as Jin and Xiaoyu. Hunyo and Brian having decided which side they can go.

"You two are you ready to travel?"

"Of course, Ryu... Jin and I we can take trip, right." Xiaoyu smiled cheerfully as she hugged his arms in which Jin became annoyed at her.

"Could you please, stop hugging me? You're making me annoyed."

"I'm sure these two will fight pretty well." Ken said as Ryu nods with a half-smile.

"Yes, Ken... they are ready to go."

"We're going to travel first. Then, you two were next." Ken said as Jin noticed them travelling in barefoot.

"You two were gonna travel in barefoot?"

"Yes." Ryu said as he tells him. "Why don't you try it, Jin? It will be a great exercise."

"I'll try, Ryu." Jin smiled as he faces both Hunyo and Brian.

"So, which side are you going, Hunyo?" Brian asked.

"I finally made up my mind. I'll pick in Jin's side." Hunyo said as he explains. "The reason why I picked them, because I met Jin and Xiaoyu for the first time I got here."

"Hmm... It was a wise choice. Guess that I'll be in Ryu's side by now." Brian said as he goes with both Ryu and Ken. "Hey, I guess I'll butt in to watch the both of you fight side by side?"

"Well, see you at the Antarctic..." Ken bids farewell to Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo as he, Ryu and Brian move first as the trio watches.

"Wow... these two were serious to travel there." Xiaoyu smiled as Jin tells her.

"Let's get moving, Xiao. We don't want to let them take the box."

"I guess I'll butt in if you two were in trouble." Hunyo said as the trio leave the temple.

On their way to visit in their alma mater, the Mishima Polytechnic School where Jin and Xiaoyu attended in the past, Jin and Hunyo enjoy walking barefoot and Xiaoyu was worried for both of them.

"Jin, why do you accept Ryu's words by walking in barefoot? Your feet will get hurt...?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm in footpads. My feet will not going to be messy." Jin said smiling.

"Oh come on, you really wanna do that?" Xiaoyu said being a worrywart to Jin.

"Of course, I am... it feels good to have an exercise like this." Jin said as he requested Hunyo. "Um, Panganiban-sensei, can you do me a favor since you were also in a travelling bag?"

"What for?" Hunyo replied as it turns out that he let him carry his white and blue backpack for him. "Hey, you supposed to carry that not me?"

"Jin, you're so mean. How could you do that to him?" Xiaoyu sneered angrily.

"He hasn't been exercise lately during two days training. So I need to take him a little exercise." Jin smiled evilly.

"..."

When they finally arrived on the school's gate, they were confronted by Asuka and Lili who are also searching for the Pandora's Box just to please Lili's father, Mr. Rochefort.

"Jin Kazama, I've never seen you make another war again?" Asuka said pointing an index finger towards him.

"Well if isn't the man who claims the oil fields from my father. I'm impressed to see him personally." Lili said in a haughty manner.

"If isn't Asuka Kazama... I've never seen my cousin who is a loud and annoying behavior." Jin said glaring at her cousin.

"Don't get me wrong, you are also searching for the box. We're going to mauled you into pieces." Asuka glared angrily.

"Prepare yourselves..."

"Don't mess with him, girls." Xiaoyu said as she prepares to fight. "If you intend to beat him down, I'll fight both of you..."

"Xiao..." Jin said as he closes his eyes. "Guess that I don't have a choice."

"We won't let you get the box that easily. Now let's fight...!" Asuka said as both her and Lili charged at both Jin and Xiaoyu and Hunyo watches them fighting.

"Good luck both of you, don't let these girls beat you."

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 14)<em>

__**A/N: **Their first stage of their fight was in Mishima Polytechnic where Xiaoyu and Panda were the boss in Scenario Campaign mode in Tekken 6 and also the place where Lili and Asuka both exchanging their blows and Xiaoyu interrupts their fight while riding her panda in a hurry. I guess the next chapter where Ryu and Ken's fight was in the Overpass stage where they can fight Chun-Li and Cammy.


	16. First Fight, Spars and Dirty Tactics

**Chapter 15: **_First Fight, Spars and Dirty Tactics_

Ryu, Ken and Brian are confronted by their old friend, Chun-Li and her partner, Cammy. He thanked Chun-Li for giving the news about the box.

"I should thank you for giving me the news about Pandora, Chun-Li." Ryu said thankfully.

"No problem, Ryu. Say, how about sparring with me and Cammy with your friend. What do you say?" Chun-Li said challenging him.

"Sure..." Ryu agreed as he faces Ken. "Okay, Ken... let's do it."

As the four begin to fight Brian watches them fighting and they only just sparring match as he thought.

_Wow... Chun-Li was here... I can wait to meet her for the first time._

* * *

><p>Asuka charges at her cousin Jin who seems to dodge her attacks. Lili then faces Xiaoyu with her Monagasque Gymnastics Fighting Style. Jin seems to taunt Asuka about her movements.<p>

"Is that all you got, Asuka? You cannot defeat me at this rate."

"Don't provoke me, you inseparable jackass." Asuka then kicks him three times with a dragon kick and knock him off in the concrete floor. "You're finished!"

"Jin, oh no..." Xiaoyu said worried as Lili double kicks her with her Sunflower Lance move.

"Well now, we might able to beat them out." Lili said in a haughty manner as Jin gets up.

"You've become improved." Jin smirked to his cousin.

"Hmph... I'm going to kill you." Asuka rushed to beat Jin as he parries her attacks. Then, charges her by punching her while firing four red energy blasts at her. He highly jumps transforming into Devil Jin and fires a devil's beam directly at her.

"Not fair!" Asuka yells in defeat as Jin finally gets down after reverting back.

"Ms. Kazama..." Lili rushed at her rival as Xiaoyu nods.

"Did we win...?"

"It's over, Asuka..." Jin said coldly as Asuka stands up and her clothes were all burned leaving her topless. She turned red in embarrassment and became infuriated at her cousin...

"YOU PERVERT!" Asuka angrily punches her cousin to the concrete wall knocking him out.

"Jin, are you okay...?" Xiaoyu rushed to help Jin as Hunyo became disappointment on his actions as he thought.

_He has a lot of bad manners, stripping a girl with his super technique?_

Hunyo then helps Asuka by lending her a long shirt to cover herself.

"Here, put this on..." Hunyo said while not looking back at Asuka and Lili demands him.

"How dare you, this is all your fault for making us lose the fight. My father will be upset about this."

"It's not me who did that." Hunyo said as Asuka thanked him.

"Thank you... but hey... you also fight too right?"

"I'm just watching how you people fight." Hunyo said calmly as Asuka finally put the shirt on as he forgives them. "Sorry about your cousin, I know you hate him because he started the war. But what he did is trying to correct everything."

"Hey... my father will be upset if we didn't get the box." Lili sneered as Hunyo ignores her words and seriously tells her.

"Hmph... The Pandora's Box has secrets, y'know. All you wanted is to please your father in claiming it. You don't know what's inside of the box? It's just a waste of time if you two goad on the fight just for that box."

"..."

"It's no ordinary box. Your father already knows this matter." Hunyo said as he walks away making Lili to be pissed and Asuka blocks her way.

"Ms. Kazama, stay out of my way. I'm going to pummel that man..."

"Calm down, I think what he said was right. The box has definitely have secrets and one other thing. How can we fight together if my clothes got burnt by my bastard cousin of mine?" Asuka said and Lili has plans.

"Hmm, I have some other plans..."

Jin wakes up and he didn't notice that he was carried by Hunyo in a piggy back ride as Xiaoyu watches him giggling.

"Huh? Wha... sensei...? Why are you carrying me like that?"

"This is all your fault, Jin... How dare you stripping off your cousin's clothes like that! You have a lot of bad manners!" Hunyo said scolding him.

"Yeah... it's your fault." Xiaoyu said in a childish manner.

"...Can you just put me down now? I'm alright now?" Jin angrily reacted as Hunyo finally let him down.

* * *

><p>Ryu and Ken fight side by side against Chun-Li and Cammy. Ken faces Cammy as he passes this to Ryu where he hits her with his Shin Shoryuken. Chun-Li then executes her Kikosho behind Ryu as he was directly by her powerful technique. Ken then defeats her by kicking her several times and executes his Shinryuken. Much to Cammy shock, she finally catches Chun-Li in mid-air and they lost the fight. After the fight, Chun-Li was amazed to see Ryu had gotten stronger and Ken asks them why they were also searching for the Pandora's Box.<p>

"I'm amazed you got even stronger in the last time we fought." Chun-Li said cheerfully.

"You too..."

"Chun-Li we have lots of thing to do. I know others are also searching for the box." Cammy said while nudges her.

"Well seems like you are also searching for the box. I guess I'll let you off for now." Chun-Li said nicely as Ryu wants to introduce Brian to her.

"I forgot to tell you, Chun-Li. This guy right here is definitely wants to meet you."

"Hello, Chun-Li. My name is Brian Navarro and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You are a Chinese too. I'm surprised." Chun-Li said as both shake hands.

"Since you're also searching for the box along with your partner, can you give me a favor?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I have a friend who is also travel with Jin and Xiaoyu. His name is Jun Panganiban, everyone calls him Hunyo and known is the master of Burning Jujitsu. Can you look for him if you have a chance?"

"Chun-Li... this man he mentioned. He's the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and he has a warrant for all of his crimes." Cammy whispered as Chun-Li agrees to find Hunyo.

"Alright, we can look for him and nice to know you."

"Not at all, if you see Hunyo. He's a calm person who can save anyone and correcting others' mistakes." Brian smiled as Chun-Li and Cammy continues to search for the box and also Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo.

"Say, Brian... did Jin make these kind of crimes or something?" Ken asked.

"I had no idea... It must be their war with Bison I guess." Brian answers in a nod as Ryu tells them.

"We better move on. I'm glad we can spar our old friends here and this is our first start."

"Yeah... let's move."

"I can't wait to watch both of you fight." Brian said as the trio continues to find the box onward.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Steve saw both Poison and Hugo were having arguments about shopping.<p>

"Hey, Hwoarang. Looks like both of them were arguing again." Steve said while pointing at both Poison and Hugo as she gazes on both of them.

"What are you looking at, big boys? We're at the middle of the argument?"

"Sorry, miss... we didn't mean to disturb you." Steve said as Hwoarang steps in.

"Aww, come on. You guys better stop making these huge arguments, it's useless." Hwoarang snarled as he simply kicks Steve as he bumped between Poison's breast on the ground and became embarrassed.

"Why you! Poison yells at Steve as she slaps him several times and orders Hugo to get rid of them. "Hugo... get rid of them. Knock that pervert out of here..."

"If you dare to touch her then I will break you!" Hugo said angrily.

"Hwoarang, this is all your fault..." Steve said in disappointment as Hwoarang became serious in fighting Hugo as he taunts.

"Okay, big guy... let's see what you got?"

Hugo simply attacks at Hwoarang was ready to beat him. The outcome of the battle was in Hugo's favor in which he is able to break others bones with his wrestling moves and his moonsaulting him to the ground using the Gigas Breaker. Poison was very pleased to make Hugo fight for fame as Hwoarang screams in pain as both lose their fight against them.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 15)<em>

__**A/N: **Most characters so far when they fight. It has different stages and also includes the stages in Street Fighter X Tekken. In Hwoarang and Steve's case their rivals are Poison and Hugo. This next chapter will be more different fights.


	17. Second Fight, Two on One on the Gauntlet

**Chapter 16: **_Second Fight, Two on One on The Gauntlet_

Christie and Lei finally fight Dudley and Elena and both female capoeira practitioners are fighting with their capoeira moves. But Elena is able to beat Christie because of her fast capoeira kicks. Lei and Dudley were fighting equally. Dudley was shock to see Lei is indeed the master of 5 forms of animal Kung-Fu and he loves to fight him.

"You are a powerful kung-fu master. Let's see if you can win with my punches."

* * *

><p>Rufus and Bob were fighting fast for their sizes. Julia is able to knock Zangief with her second fighting style, Lucha Libre. In which Zangief was surprised.<p>

"Oooh... little girl was so strong and my body...is now mangled."

"Hey Zangief... get up already." Rufus said as Bob attacks him with his freestyle karate moves.

"Hey... you have a lot of guts." Bob said seriously as Rufus starting to attack him and both attacking each other equally with their respective fighting styles.

"Bob... you better finish him then we continue onward." Julia said as Bob agrees as both kicks on their faces. But Rufus was knocked unconscious and Bob proceeds to continue travel with Julia.

* * *

><p>Guy and Cody are fighting against Raven and Yoshimitsu. Both Guy and Raven are fighting with their ninja blades while Cody continues to fight Yoshimitsu with his street fighting moves while the latter use sword fighting against him. On the roof, we all see Ibuki and Rolento were observing their fight.<p>

"Guy was here too. It looks like they were fighting with their ninjutsu. I can't wait to watch them fight."

"Leave them be, soldier. For now, we can face more opponents here." Rolento said as he was detected by a Jack-X. "What the, how did that robot get in here?"

"Well what do we have here? Sounds like we're going to beat them..." Bryan smirked evilly as Rolento smiles in delight to fight both.

"It looks like we need them for my army. Come on, soldier! Let's apprehend them!" Rolento said while spinning his stick.

"What? You mean them?" Ibuki said as both were ready to fight against Bryan and Jack-X. Sometime in their confrontation, Cody is able defeat Yoshimitsu by knocking him with an uppercut with several punches and ends in blasting him with a tornado uppercut which is the Final Destruction.

* * *

><p>Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo arrive to see both Hwoarang and Steve were knocked unconscious. Steve gets up and to see both of them.<p>

"So you finally came to beat us. It's too late, we've been incapacitated."

"You got a lot of bruises who did this to you?" Xiaoyu said as Jin looked at his fallen rival who was severely injured by Hugo's wrestling moves.

"Ugh... Kazama, I know you're responsible for the war against...Shadaloo. This is all your fault?" Hwoarang grunted angrily to his rival.

"Forgive me, Hwoarang." Jin said forgiving him. "I don't interrupt your fights in the tournament. But I have to face a much stronger opponent than you do..."

"Shadaloo, huh?" Steve smirked as he tells both. "You should be careful on those two. We tried to beat them but Hwoarang got severely fractured."

"These two..?" Xiaoyu wondered as Hunyo tells both.

"I think these people did to them were former gangsters and both of them are also searching for the box." Hunyo said as Jin decides to avenge his rival knowing that these former gangsters are stronger opponents.

"Let's look for them. I'm going to avenge Hwoarang. They're gonna pay for what they did to him." Jin said as he angrily clenches his fist.

"Okay..."

"Be careful... These two I mentioned were Poison and Hugo. Don't let yourself beaten by them. They were craving for money." Steve warned as Jin replies calmly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Take Hwoarang to the hospital. Tell his master that he was attacked."

"Alright... you better start moving." Steve said as the trio leaves.

On their next destination, Jin became angered to see his rival was severely injured from an unknown assailant as Xiaoyu worries if he turns into the devil when he's angry.

"You don't have to be so angry, Jin. You would become a devil if you did that?" Xiaoyu said worried.

"I know... but I must find these two." Jin said coldly to her and Hunyo tells him.

"Don't get in the rush, Jin. I'm sure that Poison and Hugo must be tough customers to fight them."

"..."

"From what I see it from your friend, his bones were all fractured. It must be Hugo's wrestling techniques. I'm afraid that Hugo was more challenge than the other." Hunyo said as both were confronted by Poison.

"Wow... both of you guys were hot. Keep up the good workout." Poison seduces both Jin and Hunyo and she faces Jin trying to touch his cheek with her index finger and likes him. "Hey you, you look very handsome looking and cute. You're my type."

"Hey you, don't you dare seduce both of them. If you do that, I'll definitely beat you down..." Xiaoyu snarled infuriating at Poison's flirtatious behaviour as Jin angrily asked her.

"Who are you? Are you the one who hurt my friend?"

"Hmph... who am I...?" Poison said as she snaps her fingers. The trio were confronted by Hugo.

"YEAH...!"

"That's Hugo? He's huge..." Jin gasped as Hunyo tells him.

"I told you, he's much more challenging. It reminds me of the Great Khali or the legendary Andre the Giant."

"He's taller than I am...? So he's the one who injured Hwoarang?"

"Careful, Jin... he seems more intimidating than the other fighters that you fought." Hunyo warned as he became serious to fight him.

"It reminds me of destroying Azazel. Come on, big guy." Jin said as he taunts Hugo to fight him.

"Nobody will stand in our way!" Hugo said as Jin tells Xiaoyu to fight Poison.

"Xiao, you fight that woman, I'll take on the big guy right here."

"Okay... you're gonna regret for seducing them both." Xiaoyu said angrily as Poison counters.

"We'll see about that, girly. Hugo and I were gonna win this. It will be a rattle tassle for both of you." Poison said ready for action while pointing her horsewhip to Xiaoyu.

Poison begins to attack Xiaoyu primarily with her self-taught techniques. Xiaoyu counters her while demonstrating her Hakkesho and Hikkaken moves at her. Hugo became intimidated in Jin's taunts as he charged him with his wrestling moves. Jin is able to dodge his attacks as he heavily punched him to the groin. Hugo endures his attacks as he went on a rampage. Poison withdraws the fight as she watches how her friend incapacitates both fighters.

_Shit... he can still stand up. Although, he's big to take him down._

"All right, Hugo. Now you get rid of both of them. Then, we can go to the Antarctic for the box. We can be rich once we get it." Poison said as Hunyo glared at her.

"Withdrawing from the fight, would be a dirty tactic." Hunyo said as Poison became angry at him. "You guys were nothing more but cheating."

"Hugo will win this fight." Poison said as she cheers her friend.

"I can take both of you at once." Hugo intends to incapacitate Xiaoyu.

"Agh... get away you big bear...?"

"Xiao...!"

Hugo begins to attack Xiaoyu as Jin shields her and taking a hit from Hugo's clothesline, ramming down to the concrete.

"Jin...?" Xiaoyu said worried as Hugo knocks her with a punch. Jin struggles to stand up as he clutches his right arm. He becomes infuriated to see Hugo hurt Xiaoyu. His devil gene begins to awake and he tries to regain control on himself.

"Jin... don't let the devil controlled you." Hunyo said as Jin was exhausted. Xiaoyu stands up having a lot of bruises on her face.

Hugo tries to let take her down. Jin couldn't take it much longer to watch the beating as he thought.

_Damn it... How can I beat him down? He's too big? Wait a minute...? The cross technique...? There's my chance..._

"Xiao, I'm coming..."

Hugo tries to use his super technique on the injured Xiaoyu as Jin arrives as he parried his blow and counters with a left uppercut with four devastating punches and two reversal punches in a Demon's Paw sending him to Xiaoyu as she uses her Hakkesho combo super technique as she incapacitates Hugo with many punches and kicks with a flip as she palm strikes at Hugo's back knocking him on the wall.

"I lost!"

"Hugo!" Poison screamed to see her friend was down and they lost the fight.

"I told you, Winning by cheating would become your downfall." Hunyo smirked and Poison enrages at him.

"Shut up... we are not going to lose."

"Huff huff... We did it, Xiao." Jin said exhausted.

"Thanks, Jin... you have a lot of effort. I've never expect you have plans to beat him down." Xiaoyu said thankfully as she saw Poison is starting to attack Hunyo with her horsewhip. "Oh no, Mr. Panganiban..."

Hunyo dodges her whips as he went serious to fight her while avoiding.

"Okay, lady. Charging me with your weapon, would challenge me in a fight." Hunyo said seriously. "Despite your loss, you're intend to take that back. It was a really a dirty tactic."

"I don't care how intimidate you are. I'm going to steal your win."

"Quit whining, you're just like a mother of all bitches in the divas competition." Hunyo commented as Poison stopped and became enraged.

"What did you say?"

"I said... you're just like Vickie Guerrero who tries to manage cunning wrestlers. You are the mother of all bitches."

"Shut the hell up, old man. I'm going to murder you." Poison charges at Hunyo as he glares at her as he dodges her horsewhip.

"Panganiban sensei, we can beat her. Stay back." Jin said seriously as Hunyo tells him.

"No, Jin... you're too exhausted and Xiaoyu was tired too. I can handle this... you two needs some rest."

Xiaoyu stands up to watch him fight and Jin sits down to watch Hunyo fight against Poison as he breathes heavily.

"I guess he's right. After all we pummel the big one." Xiaoyu said as Jin was determined to see how Hunyo fights as he cheered.

"You can do it, sensei. I'm counting on you, don't lose the fight."

"I'm gonna pulverize you with this!" Poison yells at Hunyo as he seriously grins.

"I'll check you first before we fight." Hunyo said as both charge with their punches as it white out.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Ryu, Ken and Brian are eating some food. Then, both were confronted by Guile and Abel.<p>

"Whoa... if isn't my brother in-law. What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Ken, I heard you and Ryu are also searching for the box. Would you mind if you and I will fight outside?" Guile requested as Ryu accepts.

"We accept your challenge. I guess you and Abel are teaming up to search for the box too."

"Well then... at least we need a little warm up for the both of you, let's go Abel."

"Understood..."

"Um... Ryu we can't fight inside the restaurant. Lots of customers will be involved." Ken said worried for his best friend.

"Oh yes... let's go out then we'll fight." Ryu said as Brian tells them.

"I'll take care of things. You guys go outside and fight these two."

When Ryu and Ken go out while Guile and Abel follows them, Brian is able to pay the bill. Then, he saw Heihachi and Kuma arrived to eat at the restaurant.

_Oh oh... Heihachi and Kuma were there too. Damn this is going to be a 3 on 2. That wasn't a good idea for them to fight in here._

* * *

><p><em>(End of chapter 16)<em>

**A/N: **Okay this match with Jin and Xiaoyu was on 2 on 1 Handicap where Poison retreated in battle and orders her friend and tag partner, Hugo to beat both. It reminds me of either the Big Show or the Great Khali who are 7-foot giant wrestlers to take other opponents most. This next chapter would be another one on one and Poison's real gender will be revealed where everyone knows that she's a tranny, a transexual or simply as gay.


	18. Intensive Fight, Hunyo's Higher Beatdown

**Chapter 17: **_Intensive Fight, Hunyo's Higher Beatdown._

"I'm gonna pulverize you with this!" Poison yells at Hunyo as he seriously grins.

"I'll check you first before we fight." Hunyo said as both charge with their punches as he manages to give the upper hand.

"Ugh..." Poison noticed he touched her breast as she angrily embarrassed. "You perv...?"

Hunyo stands up and finally realize who she is.

"Now I already guess who you are? Hunyo smirked as both Xiaoyu and Jin watches the fight.

"What does he mean?"

"I wonder what kind of blow he did something to her." Jin wondered as Hunyo yells at Poison.

"Hey... pink lady. Looks like I can beat you with my own two fists."

"Grr... Don't ever make me, you pedophile." Poison slashes her whip in a pink slash projectile the Aeolus Edge as Hunyo avoids as she distracts him with her technique, Love me Tender that consist of a devastating three kicks.

Hunyo dodges every single whip slashes on him. Xiaoyu wonders what Poison has said to him.

"Jin, do you know what she mentioned about?" Xiaoyu asked as Jin thinks if Hunyo did something perverted.

"..." Jin remembers both Hunyo and Poison charges their punches but Hunyo literally touches her breast as he stands up and noticed. "Uh... Did he touch her...Uhm...Hey? Are you trying to imitating my ideas?"

"Excuse me, I don't imitate yours!" Hunyo angrily replied as Poison smacks him in mid-air as she back flip kick him to the ground as she slashes him with her horsewhip several times She incapacitates Hunyo with her Love Storm.

"How dare you messing up with me, you old pedophile. No one ever treat me like that, you got that! Now you taste the wrath of my whip slashes...!" Poison mocks at Hunyo for being a woman. Hunyo easily knows her gender while being whip slashed.

"Mr. Panganiban..." Xiaoyu said worried as Jin became disappointed to watch him beating up.

Poison delivers her final blow to Hunyo as he grabs the horsewhip. She was shocked to block the last blow.

"You think this will kill me." Hunyo said as he snarls. "You should tell me if you wanna hang out with me, you son of a bitch...!"

"What?" Poison tries to get her horsewhip as Hunyo manages to stand up as he pulls her down and punching her to the chest. "Ugh... Why you...?"

"Do you want to hang out? Try this one for size...?" Hunyo heavily punch her in the chest and he kicks her twice to her groin knocking her out.

"Sensei... Don't hit her any further? I mean you were just intending to smack her in the chest..."

"Shut the hell up, Jin. You just want me to get killed by Poison's horsewhip lashes. Don't make me like another perverted guy like you." Hunyo said angrily to Jin as he became embarrassed after calling him a pervert. He angrily confronts him.

"Now you think I'm a PERVERT!" Jin yelled angrily and Hunyo countered while pointing at Poison.

"Of COURSE you are, stripping your cousin's clothes and to think you like that woman!" Hunyo shouted angrily while he pointed out on Poison.

Both faces each other angrily while gritted their teeth as Poison intends to attack Hunyo but he grabs her arm then knocking her face to the concrete wall intensively as she was knocked unconscious.

"You yell too much, Jin..." Hunyo grunted.

"Okay... I've noticed what you do in the fight and I acted obnoxious to you. What are you thinking to hit her in the chest with a straight punch you brainless moron."

"Fine... I'm not dumb enough to tell you that. Well it seems that Poison was a man." Hunyo said while closes his eyes and looking at Poison's body as Jin was horribly shocked and Xiaoyu was surprised to see her body.

"You were right, her thighs and legs. She was a man after all..."

"But, how did you know?"

"Well... I already noticed before we fight."

"Hold on a minute... you did something...?" Jin said raises his brow to him as he admitted.

"Okay I admit it, I just checked on her top then her bottom. Well...um... But luckily, she doesn't have the erected part in it." Hunyo tells Jin that Poison had sex change to become a woman completely in which he was horribly surprised in terror.

"AAARRGGGGHHHH?" Jin screams like in a horror movie with a horrible look on his face knowing of Poison's real gender and Xiaoyu scolds Hunyo while putting both hands on her hips while yelling.

"Hey, don't make him a pervert?"

"Okay... I finally get it. You just checked her body instead of attacking her. I've never seen you did it on purpose." Jin said snubbing as Poison gets up trying to beat Hunyo with her last gambit.

"You think I'm a man...? Now I realize why you acted so manly." Poison grunted as she angrily beats him. "I'm going to whipped you down."

"Don't intimidate me, you fake bitch." Hunyo said as punch her intensively to the concrete wall. He felt exhausted because of the wounds on his back that Poison inflicted on him. "You just want to win by making a dirty tactics and cheap shots. You just want to keep your beauty. I know your intentions. But I'll make sure to beat the crap out of you."

Poison then knocked unconscious. Hunyo coldly walks away as he tells both Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Let's go..."

"I've never seen he was angry. But his back was...?" Xiaoyu said worrying on Hunyo's wounds on his back and Jin examines Poison's unconscious body.

"How did he know that she was a man? Okay if she is a man? I must check her out too..."

Jin looked at the unconscious Poison and intends to grab her shorts as he was stopped by Xiaoyu, kicking him intensively to his butt as he accidentally pulled off the shorts. He was unaware that Poison was a man after all but in sex change.

"Stop doing that? We have to find Pandora, right. LET'S GO!" Xiaoyu angrily yells in a child-like manner at Jin as she angrily follows Hunyo. Jin was badly hurt as he clutches his butt.

"Oh...yeah... I forgot. I must get the box." Jin said as he follows both of them while clutching his butt.

Hugo wakes up and to find out that Poison was knocked unconscious. He quickly tried to wake her up.

"Poison, are you okay?"

"Hugo..."

"Uh... Poison...?" Hugo said as he pointed on her short shorts had already pulled off as she screams in agony.

"AHHH! WHO PULLED OFF MY SHORTS?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken manage to beat both Guile and Abel as both accepted their defeat. Brian arrives to warn both of them.<p>

"You two... we better move?"

"What is it, Brian... after all we beat them fast." Ken smirked.

"I saw some fighters were also searching for the box. I think it's starting to get a bar brawl." Brian said as they heard broken windows coming from the restaurant.

"Hey it's coming from the restaurant we've been eating?"

"We better check it out?"

The trio went back to the restaurant, as they found out that Heihachi and Kuma were fighting against King II and Craig.

"..."

"Is it Heihachi Mishima he's fighting against two wrestlers at once?" Ken nodded.

"Yeah he is Kazuya's father and Jin's grandfather. He seems to be he was also searching for the box." Brian said recognizes Heihachi and he seems too aware of Kuma's instincts. "I'm aware that this bear acts like his own master."

"Whoa... I've never seen Jin is fighting his own parents." Ryu said surprisingly.

"We better move on, Ryu. I'm sure these guys would pay all the wreckage." Ken said as the trio leaves quickly.

"Hmph... you gentlemen we're nothing more than just a mere weaklings." Heihachi said as he defeats both King II and Craig and noticed the two fighters have left. Kuma nudges his master.

(Pops... Seems like other fighters are going to the Antarctic, we better follow them.)

"Alright, we have to follow them, hahaha..."

* * *

><p>At Osaka, Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo are finally arrived in town so that they can rest. He wanted to get the Pandora's Box from the Antarctic before anyone will get the box first.<p>

"Jin, we might rest for a while. After all we've been messed up in the second fight." Xiaoyu said happily.

"I might clean myself up after the fight. We can stay at the hotel right here." Jin said snubbing at Xiaoyu and he points on the hotel at the right side as Hunyo walks continuously.

"Uhm... Mr. Panganiban. Are you still okay?"

"Ugh... I think I'm getting dizzy..." Hunyo falls unconscious knowing that he succumbs to his injuries as both became worried.

"Oh no, Mr. Panganiban... get up." Xiaoyu said trying to wake him up and Jin thought.

_Wow... I've never seen him he has a very high threshold for pain. I'm impressed._

"Let's help him out, Xiao. I know you brought some medicine in your bag." Jin said calmly as both helped the injured Hunyo to the hotel.

As they finally checked in, Hunyo finally treated his injuries by Jin and Xiaoyu and he was excruciating in pain while being treated his injuries.

"Owww... careful, it really hurts." Hunyo said hurting.

"Wow... I've never seen you wake up after all you lost consciousness." Xiaoyu surprised cheerfully.

"Hold still... I've never seen that Poison's whiplashes did hurt you a lot." Jin said while treating his injuries.

"...I should let you help me beat the crap out of him... He was a tough cookie." Hunyo said as it hurts his injured back.

"Take it easy, or it will bleed your wounds." Xiaoyu said worried.

"He'll be fine, Xiao. I've never expect he can beat Poison by himself. He's also strong." Jin smiled as Hunyo tells her.

"Why don't you get back to your room and take a rest, Xiaoyu. I got something to tell him. It's a private discussion." Hunyo smirked as Xiaoyu leaves.

When Xiaoyu decides to go to her room, she overhears both Jin and Hunyo were talking privately in the room.

"Listen, I know it's terrifying when I fight Poison. I'm trying to tell you not to get seduced by fake women."

"Now you were lecturing me? After all you and I we've been arguing about it."

"Don't be ridiculous... I'm saying this because it also effects on men like us." Hunyo said seriously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The fact is that Poison is a man or simply a transsexual. He was a gay."

"Gay?"

"Before you fought Hugo, he seduces us womanly and he noticed you're his type and he said that you're cute. I would easily notice that she is a man." Hunyo said snubbing as Jin was surprised horribly on his words. He became frustrated when his male friends have been struck on Poison's girly behaviour.

"You mean she was really a gay? Urghh... I can't believe Hwoarang and Steve would fall for that." Jin said as he lowers his head in frustration.

"I'm trying to tell you not to get caught off from gays. If that happens you might act like a woman like them." Hunyo said jokily as Jin angrily raises his brow.

"I hate gays, alright."

"Okay okay... I'm just trying to give you advice not to get close to gays." Hunyo said calmly as Jin finally put the bandages on him and he became nice to him.

"There you go. You need some rest."

"You became calm after you being act cold and stubborn to anyone especially Xiaoyu too." Hunyo said and Jin was blushed and his cheeks become red when he heard Xiaoyu's name as he closes his eyes.

"I'm just returning the favor, that's all. After you saved my life while I was pinned down by Bison."

"You're just like me, being stubborn." Hunyo said nicely as Jin lay down on the ground, resting.

"It feels good to rest before we continue travelling to the Antarctic. I can't wait to cure from my devil gene."

"I would go home before my wife would kick my butt." Hunyo said as he reminisce his wife, Marissa. "I guess she misses me so much."

"Sensei... you did miss her that much?" Jin asked calmly while he gets up quickly.

"Yes... I miss her." Hunyo answered.

While both having a conversation privately about Hunyo's wife, Marissa. Xiaoyu realizes that Hunyo became a father-figure to Jin. He was trying to tell him not to get close to gays as she thought.

_It seems that Mr. Panganiban became a father-figure to Jin. His other parents didn't treat him like that. I can't wait to see them getting along. I've never seen Jin became so happy to him. I cannot wait to go with them too..._

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 17)<em>

**A/N: **If Jin teams up with either the Street Fighter characters or fellow Tekken characters, he will say to Poison that "Didn't you think you would be shown no mercy because you're a woman? You don't know me very well, do you?" Despite his cold words, he didn't notice that Poison was a tranny or a gay when he fights her. He only just noticed that she was a woman rather than her real gender. This next chapter, one of the characters in Street Fighter III makes his brief appearance like Dudley, Elena, Ibuki and Makoto makes his debut in this game who is involved in a festival brawl.


	19. Night at the Costume Festival

**Chapter 18: **_Night at the Costume Festival_

Ryu and Ken are continued to travel in the middle of the sunset. Both were confronted by Sagat and Dhalsim.

"It looks like both of you were also searching for the box?" Dhalsim asked.

"Yes..." Ken answered and Ryu asks Sagat why he's with Dhalsim.

"Sagat, it seems like you're going with Dhalsim in the pursuit of Pandora?"

"Yes, he and I were searching for the missing children. It must be involved on that box." Sagat said as he requested Ryu to fight him. "Is it all right, to spar with you one last time?"

"Of course... it seems that you're getting stronger than the last time we fought." Ryu said and Ken agrees to fight his side.

"Hey, don't forget me."

"Oh yeah..."

"I guess Brian looks pretty busy on his works." Ken nodded and Ryu tells him.

"He told me to check Jin's group if they are okay."

"Oh, okay... now let's beat it." Ken said as both prepare the fight against Sagat and Dhalsim.

"It's just like old times..." Sagat smiled at Ryu as they fight.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, Hunyo still remembers he and wife still have arguments about being hanging out with many women. Being labelled as a playboy, Hunyo is still depressed as Jin finally comes out of the bathroom in a towel after taking the shower.<p>

"Sensei... is something wrong?"

"...I still remember my wife nowadays, she seems to miss me." Hunyo said sadly.

"...What happened between you two?"

"It's just simple, I've been hang out with my friends in the faculty division. Just as my wife came to see me, she noticed that I was hanging out with three female professors. That's how we fight about this manner. She and I usually have a little argument about it." Hunyo explained.

"You have a lot of family problems than I am." Jin commented.

"I guess..." Hunyo said as Xiaoyu arrives to see them both.

"Say guys... Let's go to the costume festival for the night it also has a fair too..." Xiaoyu said as she stutters at Jin who is in the towel as she turns around, blushing. "Uh... is it okay we can go now."

"A festival you say. Hey, I better move." Hunyo said as he leaves the room. Jin glared at her after she saw him.

"Xiao...? Stop staring at me like that?"

"I'm sorry, Jin... it's just." Xiaoyu cried as he looked at the costume she's handling and he saw bright lights outside.

"Oh... So it is a costume festival, alright." Jin said as he dry her tears. "Xiao... don't cry alright? I'll take on that suit that you're handling."

"Thanks, Jin... I appreciate it." Xiaoyu smiled thankfully.

"Just wait here... I'll put this on." Jin said as Xiaoyu agrees to wait for him and he closes the door.

She remembers that he kissed her for the first time since he appreciates her hair was down. She couldn't forget those things. As Jin opens the door, he is seen wearing a Crimson Viper costume.

"Wow... you look perfect." Xiaoyu happily commented

"Yeah it fits... thanks, Xiao." Jin snickered.

"No problem..."

"It reminds me that I'm wearing a CEO outfit. Although I like it because it has a flame motif." Jin said calmly.

"Let's go, Jin... I think Mr. Panganiban wasn't with us for a while." Xiaoyu said as Jin gazes on her costume.

"Your costume... you look like an Interpol Officer."

"Hey... I'm not like that?"

"Those leotards and your hair need to be in ox-horns." Jin said reminding Xiaoyu as Chun-Li in her previous appearance.

"Come on, let's go... I'll fix this later." Xiaoyu said as Jin follows her outside. When they get outside the hotel, both were confronted by Hunyo who is now wearing a Seth's business attire costume.

"Agh... who are you freak?" Xiaoyu scarily said as she goes in her fighting stance and Hunyo replies.

"Calm down, it's just me."

"Sensei... why are you wearing that? It's quite pitiful to wear that mask?" Jin said pointing on the Seth's mask as Hunyo removes the mask.

"See it's silly if I'm wearing this mask. But it's better to wear Seth's business costume." Hunyo said as he looked on Jin's costume while laughing. "For you to say, you're just like a government agent."

"Oh thanks for the comments, can we go now."

The trio went to the fair where the costume festival has been held. Hunyo is also looking for Brian.

"Whoa... everyone in costumes too, this is exciting." Xiaoyu said happily.

"She was right. It's just like a Japanese festival and also has a night fair."

"I guess we can take these stalls. Xiaoyu you might help the little children around here. Then, we can meet at the costume party that takes place."

"Okay..."

When Xiaoyu leave, both Jin and Hunyo tries to play some games in every stall, Hunyo seems to be expert on these games.

"Well now, this one is better to play." Hunyo said nicely.

"You have to throw the ball on these bottles. It's easy as that." Jin shrugged.

"Hah, that thing... well it's worth of a try." Hunyo said as he throws a ball directly to the five bottles as the owner was shocked.

"My gosh, you directly hit it."

"That's how martial artists can do. It needs to practice their reflexes all day." Hunyo said as the owner give him a Koala bear clips much to his disdain as Jin started to laugh at him.

Hunyo became frustrated when the prize gave him was a cheap koala bear clips. Jin gave him an advice.

"Next time you should try the other stall, all right. Those things are just for kids."

"Don't remind me, these koala bear clips are just for cars." Hunyo said getting frustrated as Jin tries to calm him down.

"Calm down, you might get a high blood pressure."

Both saw another stall that can hit a mallet to ring the alarm.

"Maybe, I should try that."

"That bear seems familiar?" Hunyo commented.

"Don't remind me, sensei. I would remember that I banished Kuma in the wilderness." Jin said seriously pays to play. Instead of using the mallet, he smacks his fist as it knocks the alarm. All people were shocked to see him doing it. The owner gives him a giant panda stuff toy as a prize.

"Oh my gosh, you got a stuff toy."

"It reminds me of Kuma but it's Panda." Jin nods as Hunyo requested.

"Why don't you give it to Xiaoyu? She'll like it..."

"But, sensei... I can't do that." Jin said sadly as Hunyo tells him.

"Don't worry about your devil curse, Jin. The most important thing is to make her happy, and don't let her down."

"Sorry to keep you, guys. I just buy some food for the three of us just for the festival." Xiaoyu smiled and Jin wants to give her but he was shy to do it.

"Um... Xiao... I have something I wanted to give this to you."

"What is it?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well... I just got a grand prize in one of these stalls in this fair, here..." Jin gives her the giant panda stuff toy in which Xiaoyu appreciates it.

"Wow... is it for me. Thank you, Jin..." Xiaoyu smiled childishly as she cuddles the bear softly. "It's so cute, I'll keep this and I really love panda stuffs."

"See... she likes it. That's how other people like her who loves pandas." Hunyo said and Jin smiles to see her happy.

"I've never seen she likes it. Anyway, let's eat some food."

At the costume festival, the trio were having a picnic as they eat delicious food. Therefore, Lars and Alisa are here to watch the beginning of the festival.

"Lars, this place looks great." Alisa smiled as Lars conceals the half of his face while wearing a Geki ninja costume.

"Yeah... seems that a lot of people are in the costume festival." Lars said as he saw Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo were talking. "What the...? Jin is here, you gotta be kidding me?"

"..."

"I'll destroy the box once both they came here to get it." Lars said as in the other seat were Guy and Cody who are also wearing costumes.

"That wig looks good on you, Cody." Guy commented.

"No problem, bro. That traditional ninja garb seems pretty better than the red one that you wore today." Cody said giving compliments to Guy.

"This garb is pretty daring but it's fine, now that it shows my chest in this outfit." Guy said as he conceals the half of his face to complete his traditional ninja costume.

"And now we need two volunteers to fight one on one in this stage." the emcee said as he first picked the volunteer was Lars and the second was Guy.

"Whoa, man... looks like you're gonna fight with that vertical spiked hair dude. I will not bore if I watch." Cody said as Guy sprinted to the stage as he confronted Lars for the first time. The trio watches the fight.

"Whoa... sounds like a ninja fight." Hunyo commented.

"Don't worry about him, sensei. Lars can beat him." Jin said and Hunyo notices Guy.

"I don't think he might beat him. He's facing the 38th master of Bushin ryu Martial Arts."

"Bushin ryu...?" Xiaoyu said shockingly.

Lars was shocked when he was confronted by a traditional ninja. He remembers his old partner, Raven.

"You must be a ninja...?"

"Yes... my name is Guy and I'm the master of Bushin ryu Ninpo. Sounds like you are pretty determined to beat me."

"Well then, let's see how strong you are. Cause I know I can beat you with my self-taught martial arts with military training." Lars smirked and Guy replies while havin his armed crossed.

"Hmph... we'll see about that."

Both are ready with their fighting stance as they fight equally. Cody became impressed to watch his former friend fight. Their fight is like a ninja battle as Sakura and Blanka appears to cheer on Lars.

"GO BEAT HIM, RED BOKORI MAN?" Both Sakura and Blanka cheered loudly which makes Lars get distracted on both of them.

"Ugh... not them again."

Distracted, Guy beats him with his Bushin Sempukyaku technique that knocks him down on the ground and hits him with a turn elbow sending him out of stage.

"Well now... you seem to be pretty distracted."

"And the winner of this match is_" When the emcee decides that Guy is the winner. Vega crashes the stage by smashing the wall with his claw.

"What the..?"

"Interesting? Two ninjas are fighting in the stage, what about me I'm also a ninja? A Spanish ninja?" Vega said sadistically as Balrog arrives to crash the festival causing many people to be stampede.

"Hey, Vega... what's the matter with you? Are you making this place a mess?" Balrog said angrily.

"Hmph... it's terrifying but let's skin them both."

Vega intends to attack Lars with his claw as Lars blocks with a claw on his left hand as part of his costume.

"You must be Shadaloo lapdogs." Lars said gritted his teeth while defending himself from his claw as he double kicks him in mid air with his Lightning Screw as he knocks Vega to the ground.

Balrog attacks Alisa with his punches as she counters with her rocket punches. Balrog avoids the missiles by sidestepping and Cody defends her by punching Balrog to the face. Next, Jack-X arrives to knock Cody but Alisa dashes the robot on the ground. Bryan appears to attack Guy with his kickboxing moves as he counters his attack with his modern street brawling moves and his Bushin ryu techniques.

The trio became trouble about this situation.

"Sounds like Shadaloo spies are here to crash the party." Jin said seriously.

"Do we have to fight them?"

"No, we must get back to the hotel and fast." Jin said as the trio leaves. Only to be observed by Ibuki and Rolento.

"Looks like they are also searching for the box, Come on, corporal." Rolento said as both followed the trio.

Hunyo then saw Brian was there as he went back. Guy and Lars are fighting side by side by their respecting enemies as well as Cody and Alisa.

"It looks like you and your buddy are going to fight with our adversaries." Lars said as Guy replies in a smirk.

"Hmph... you have a lot of confidence to fight them."

"Well man, it's time to take them down." Cody said and Alisa fights Jack-X while he takes on Balrog.

Guy fights Bryan while Lars beats Vega with his military hand to hand combat. The four continues to fight.

Meanwhile, Jin and Xiaoyu were blocked by Ibuki and Rolento.

"Not so fast, you two."

"We are going to get that box before you." Rolento said while pointing his stick to Jin.

"No one will get the Pandora's box." Jin said in a deep voice.

"We'll get that box until you and that dictator will get it, to set my own army in a utopia." Rolento said as he tends to hit Jin with a stick as he dodges. Xiaoyu fights Ibuki in equal terms but she manages to throw her ninja blades at her.

Back at the festival, Hunyo sees Brian and why he is here. Then, he watches a four on four bouts. Lars defeats Vega by using a sharp head butt or SHB. Guy defeats Bryan by executing his Izuna Drop on him. Cody manages to subdue Balrog with his Dead End Irony super technique and he kicks Balrog knocking him to the light skinned man in a business suit who is eating. Alisa defeats Jack-X by incapacitate him with her incorporate dance moves.

"We'll settle this another time, losers." Bryan said as he carries Jack-X as he escapes. Guy and Cody went after them.

"Alisa... we better move. We have to pursue Jin. He was there just a minute ago." Lars said as Alisa goes with him to pursue Jin.

Balrog and Vega had lost to their opponents. Both were argue each other until he confronted by a light skinned man that Balrog just knocked him off from Cody's flying kick.

"How dare you, messing with my food?"

"What's the matter of you? Are you insane or what?" Balrog scowled as a man reveals to both of them.

"You people are bunch of scum artists that could mess up with me. I am Urien and my strength will fall before me. Get ready to die...!" Urien said as he shreds his business attire. The skin becomes bronze and the hair turns white as he fights in a white loincloth ready to fight against both Balrog and Vega.

"Vega... we can't waste time with this man." Balrog said as Vega ultimately escapes.

"See ya around, Balrog. He might take you to hell."

"Why you traitor get back here?" Balrog was enraged to see Vega as he was attacked by Urien with his Chariot Tackle.

"Now then, I'll destroy you with this." Urien executes a Temporal Thunder super technique at Balrog as he tries to break that projectile but failed as he was electrocuted as he horribly screams.

"ARGHHH! MY FIGHT MONEY?"

Rolento knocks Jin as he executes a barrage of spinning stick and throwing grenades at him to blow him up to smithereens. However, Jin manages to avoid it as he charges his right fist executing his super technique the Devil's Beam as he counters him with four barrages of energy blasts.

"You think this will beat me." Jin said as he turns into Devil Jin executing a concentrated beam of energy. "Take this!"

Rolento was directly hit by a beam as he was on the ground. Xiaoyu attacks Ibuki simultaneously trying to avoid the kunais and she uses her Shooting Star technique which she kicks her several times in mid-air and ends in a back flip to knock her down.

"Ugh... I lost." Ibuki said as Xiaoyu asks.

"I'm sorry, but why are you pursuing us?"

"No way? Not my utopia...? Urgh..." Rolento said as he loses consciousness.

"Rolento..." Ibuki cried as she went to Rolento.

"Xiao..."

"Jin... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... but where's sensei? He's with us a while ago before we got confronted by them?" Jin said became worried to his teacher.

"I have no idea...? We better find him first." Xiaoyu said as both find Hunyo in the ravaged festival that they crashed.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 18)<em>

**A/N: **This fight is a 4 on 4 scramble match between Lars, Alisa, Guy and Cody and Balrog, Vega, Bryan and Jack-X while Jin and Xiaoyu fights regularly with Ibuki and Rolento. Most of the outfits they wear in this chapter was in their Swap Costumes or their Alternate Costumes. This next chapter will be another fight between Jin and Lars who reminiscent about their fight in Scenario Campaign as Lars is the protagonist and Jin is the antagonist and final boss.


	20. The Boss Fights The Sparring Match

**Chapter 19: **_The Boss Fights; The Sparring Match_

Hunyo has done watching the fight as he was confronted by Brian who is worried for his friend.

"Brian... where have you been, I thought you are in Ryu's side?" Hunyo asked.

"Of course, I'm in Ryu side. I'm trying to check upon your group if they are okay." Brian reacted.

"We're fine... someone had already mess the festival into a blood fest. So, how are Ryu and Ken doing?"

"Both of them are facing Sagat and Dhalsim. But right now they are resting to wait for me. I believe they won the fight against them."

"Brian... you should go now. You might get lost." Hunyo said as Brian leaves.

When Brian leaves, he was found by Jin and Xiaoyu and they are worried for him.

"Mr. Panganiban... I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"You should tell us if you like to go out alone."

"All right, both of you. We better get back." Hunyo said as the trio leaves the ravaged festival.

* * *

><p>Ryu and Ken are finally taking a break after they defeated Sagat and Dhalsim. Both were waiting for Brian and Ryu remembers Sagat's complimented words after he accepts his defeat to him. Brian arrives to see them.<p>

"Sorry guys... I made it."

"Brian... hey what happened to you, man? You got so tired." Ken said worried to his friend.

"Jin's group were alright and someone had already destroying the festival." Brian explained.

"A festival...? It's must be Bison's subordinates." Ryu said remembering both Balrog and Vega who are searching for the box.

"I guess these two are also searching for the box." Ken noticed.

"I think both of them got disbanded their team." Brian added. "These two probably they turned against each other just for the power of the box."

"Brian... you look hungry, here I bought some noodles for you." Ken said as Brian thanked him.

"Thanks, Ken..."

The trio were talking about their next opponent, only to be eavesdropping by both Paul and Marshall.

* * *

><p>At Pitstop 101 where two trucks were parked, the trio continues to travel to the Antarctic once more as they were confronted by Lars and Alisa.<p>

"Lars... why are you here?" Jin said with a grin look on his face.

"I heard you are also searching for the box. You are responsible for the war against Shadaloo. I'll never forgive for what you did." Lars said while pointing an index finger towards Jin.

"Shadaloo is the most lethal crime organization that I've been fight with. You don't know how strong this organization it is."

"I'm going to destroy this box with my own hands to stop this impeccable war." Lars said as he was surge in purple electricity.

"It's useless, Lars. You don't know how to destroy the Pandora's Box." Jin said as he too surging with red electricity. "You do not know that Bison just raided the Mishima Zaibatsu and intends to kill me. You cannot beat him."

"It's Alisa..." Xiaoyu said as Alisa becomes in battle mode as both fight against them and Hunyo watches them fighting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryu, Ken and Brian are also travelling to the Antarctic as Sakura and Blanka arrives to see them.<p>

"Ryu-san. It's been a while." Sakura said happily.

"Oh, Sakura... long time no see."

"I heard you were also searching for the box. Blanka and I were looking for Dan. He's been missing." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I heard about him he was beaten up by that Kazuya guy and probably tries to get the box to make him stronger." Ken nodded.

"Is it okay to spar with you one more time, Ryu-san. I haven't been fighting with you after I showed you the training that I tried so hard for you." Sakura said smiling.

"Sure... But just this once, we're on a hurry to go to the Antarctic." Ryu accepts her challenge as Ken joins him.

"Jimmy wants to fight too, Sakura." Blanka said as the four prepares to fight.

* * *

><p>Both Jin and Lars exchange their punches on their fists as their electricity was on collision.<p>

"Ugh... Why do you intend to get the box?" Lars said angrily.

"I'm just asking the same question to you? Why are you planning to destroy the box? You don't know how powerful the box has contained inside?" Jin said as he manages to give the upper hand and punching him four times with his Median Line Destruction to knock Lars down.

Alisa then shoot rocket punches at Xiaoyu in mid-air as she tries to avoid them. Xiaoyu changes her stance to Rain Dance executing a barrage of blows with her Turn of Fortune and the Phoenix Talon techniques.

Lars stands up as he intends to execute his Zeus super technique but Jin knocks him off with his Demon's Paw sending him to the concrete wall. As Jin tries to finish him off, he instead spared him.

"Why didn't you finish me, Jin?"

"I can't do it because you were my half-uncle. I can't kill my own relatives who were so nice to me or being loyal to me. The reason why I intend to get the box is to find the cure for my devil gene."

"What?"

"My father, Kazuya is also after the box as well as Bison. I can't let them claim the box for their own purposes. If you try to destroy the box then it will be useless."

"Kazuya and Bison... no I don't want to listen to you." Lars shouted at his half-nephew, forcing Jin to command Alisa.

"Alisa... disabled battle mode then capture him."

Alisa's eyes become red when in Jin's control to capture Lars in which she was in full of grasp on both of her arms while unleashing her chain saws on her both hands.

"Ugh...What...?"

"If you don't listen to what I said then..." Jin tries to do it as Hunyo stops him.

"That's enough...?"

"Huh...? Wait you are...?" Lars noticed Hunyo's appearance who is trying to stop Jin from killing him.

"Sorry about his behavior, he's trying to tell you about his own father and Bison's attempts in getting from the box." Hunyo said telling Lars about this situation. "If you destroy it and it's nothing happened. The war still continues. Your half-brother also intends to get the box in order to make his devil gene will be amplified against his own son and his own father. But Bison has more attempts than the rest, if he claims the box he will rule overall by global domination in your world."

"..."

"Okay, Jin... let him go. I've never seen you command a robot in a place like this." Hunyo said as Jin commands Alisa to enabled stand-by mode as she went back online and Lars finally released from her grasp.

"I'm free..."

"Uncle Lars, it's the truth of what he told you. I have more enemies that I had been faced than you do. You might not know that all of their partners will turn against each other for the box." Jin said closing his eyes as he decided to walk away. "Xiao, let's go."

"Okay..."

When Jin, Xiaoyu and Hunyo leave, Lars tried to stop Hunyo from leaving.

"Wait, Mr. Hunyo...?"

"Huh? Oh what's the matter is something wrong?" Hunyo asked.

"It's has been many decades since you never showed up in Sweden. It's been a long time to meet you again." Lars said happily.

"Hah... tell your mother to say hi to her. It has been 21 years ago since I visited here." Hunyo smirked and Jin shouted his name.

"Sensei!"

"I've never seen you became Jin's teacher after all."

"I'm just a veteran professor who became a second father to him. Well, see you around in the Antarctic." Hunyo said as he waved goodbye to Lars and Alisa comes to his aid as both watches the trio leave.

"I'm glad you were alright." Alisa said worried.

"Jin must be right. They are a lot of people also searching for the box. We better follow them too, Alisa." Lars said as Alisa agrees.

* * *

><p>Ryu charges his Shinku Hadoken on Sakura as she emulates his super moves as well and both their moves are in collision as Sakura was knocked on the ground.<p>

"Wow... you've gotten stronger, Ryu-san."

"Glad to know." Ryu said as he tells her. "You need to strengthen yourself, Sakura."

"Okay..."

"Ken, let's continue onward." Ryu said as the trio leaves. Sakura and Blanka decide to join with them in their travels which Brian tells them.

"You can follow us if you want to find your friend."

"Sure we can, Brian-san."

"Brian is a very good name. I like it." Blanka said as Brian smiles at them.

"Oh well this would be a join up."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, sensei. You try to stop me."<p>

"Don't thank me just yet; I try to stop you not to kill anybody. But you intend to finish him with the robot on his side." Hunyo said while scolding him.

"Is that true, Jin." Xiaoyu cried.

"Okay I admit it; Alisa was created to serve me. That's why I commanded on her actions. But she can't resist me in my orders." Jin admitted as he started to get weak. "Ugh... oh no, the devil gene is growing fast."

"Jin, hang in there..." Xiaoyu tries to help him and Jin refuses.

"No, Xiao... get away from me." Jin refuses as Hunyo simply punches him in the groin. Thus, Jin ultimately knocks out.

"Mr. Panganiban, what are you doing? You would be killed by him if you did that?" Xiaoyu said sadly as Hunyo tells him.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I think his fight with Lars is very intensive battle. He must be exhausted after the fight."

"But...?"

"Xiaoyu, I hate if his devil side is trying to control him. If that happens he would become the devil completely." Hunyo said as he carries Jin to his shoulder. "Let's find the nearby hotel so that he can rest."

"Right..."

Hunyo walks away while carrying an unconscious Jin at his shoulder, Xiaoyu also follows him at the same direction that they can find a place to stay.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 19)<em>

**A/N:** Jin's fight with Lars is a reference to where he was defeated by him. But in retaliation, he commands Alisa by rebooting and to defeat Lars. In Street Fighter side, Ryu's fight with Sakura is a reference to her rival battle with him in Super Street Fighter 4.


	21. The Private Investigations

**Chapter 20: **_The Private Investigations_

Hunyo finally checked in the hotel and they stayed at the hotel room number 206 at the second floor, he changes the unconscious Jin's fighting attire to his sleepwear as he puts him in bed while being put in covers and Xiaoyu visits him if she is worried for Jin.

"Mr. Panganiban, are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Xiaoyu said worrying about Jin.

"He's fine..." Hunyo said seriously. "I just change his fighting gear to his sleeping clothes so that he could rest. I can't believe him, why his evil self is trying to get rid of him."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's buy some food for dinner." Hunyo said and Xiaoyu excitedly agrees as both leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Brian, Ryu and Ken are touring the Blast Furmace as they are confronted by Paul and Marshall.<p>

"Oh who are you guys...?"

"Hey? Quit whining about that. We'll going to get the box..." Paul shouted and Marshall steps in.

"Yeah..."

"Whoa... it reminds me of Fei-Long don't you think Ryu?"

"Hmmm, maybe... but let's see if they can beat us." Ryu smirked happily.

"Oh yeah... let's make this a team up technique."

Ryu is fighting against Marshall while Ken faces Paul in a scramble way. Brian watches the fight and Sakura and Blanka arrived to see them.

"Brian..."

"Oh you two... you like to watch the fight." Brian said requesting both.

"Sure... I wanna see how Ryu and Ken-san fight." Sakura said happily accepts to watch them fighting.

* * *

><p>That night, Jin wakes up and he has been sleeping for three hours straight and he gets up to find out that Xiaoyu and Hunyo weren't here as he thought.<p>

_Where am I...? Where's Xiao and sensei? Hmm... Don't tell me that they leave me behind?_

Jin then found a note and it was written by Hunyo and he says that they'll back to get some food for dinner. He smiles that he's with Xiaoyu to help him as he waited for them to return.

Meanwhile, Hunyo and Xiaoyu finally buy some food for dinner until they are confronted by Julia and Bob.

"Xiaoyu..."

"Julia, long time no see..." Xiaoyu smiled as she asks her. "But, how come you know that we were here?"

"Bob knows where you guys are." Julia said as Bob arrives to see them both.

"I heard you and that head of the Mishima Zaibatsu are also searching for the box. Cause we're going to stop it." Bob smirked.

"Uh... Jin was not here. It's hard to explain, but...?" Xiaoyu said sadly as Hunyo steps in.

"I guess that I can help you, Xiaoyu."

"Mr. Panganiban..."

"I'll take his place. Don't worry, Xiaoyu. I'm able to beat this fat guy right here." Hunyo said as Xiaoyu agrees.

"I'll tell Jin after the fight. He would be so happy."

"All right, Bob. Let's fight them." Julia said as she removes her pink glasses and Bob agrees.

"Leave this to me, Julia. I can maul this guy with my perfect body." Bob said as both begin to fight Xiaoyu and Hunyo.

"Okay, this is for Jin's sake. Let's go, Xiaoyu." Hunyo said as he readied his stance.

"Okay...!" Xiaoyu said as the four begins to fight.

* * *

><p>Marshall strokes several kicks to Ken with his Junkyard Soul super technique. Paul intends to knock Ryu with his Burning Fist but failed as Ryu counters with his Shinku Hadoken much to Paul's defeat.<p>

"NO WAY? URGHHHH!"

Paul was knocked on the ground as Marshall was shocked.

"Paul...?" Marshall said as he was beaten by Ken's Shoryuken that sets his opponents on fire knocking him out.

"Ryu... I think we had enough. We should move now." Ken said as Ryu agrees.

"Yeah, I think these two were craving for money." Brian said as he requested Ken. "Say, Ken is it okay to help them since they have a full of debt to pay."

"Sure, no problem Brian. It will be better for them to pay their debts."

After that, the trio leave while Sakura and Blanka followed them. Paul wakes up and to see Marshall is handling a bank check revealing to be a million dollars.

"Whoa...Marshall you have a bank check." Paul said and Marshall awakes as he handed the bank check.

"Wow we can pay our debts for the taking. Let's do it, Paul." Marshall said as both leave excitedly.

* * *

><p>Julia executes a load of powerful punches on Xiaoyu and she dodges her wushu style martial arts moves. Bob executes multiple spinning kicks as well as powerful punches to Hunyo as he dodges primarily to him. Bob checks his weight if he loses his weight or not.<p>

"Oohhh, I'm almost lost my weight."

"Now I finally know. Whenever you attack me with your fast punches and anything acrobatic spinning kicks. You were checking your overweight body if it's burn your fats or not." Hunyo said noticing his weak point making Bob getting mad.

"Shut up...? Don't even dare saying things like that. This is my 'perfect body'." Bob said as he angrily punches Hunyo three times. But Hunyo blocks his attack as he punches him four times with his Fist of Fury technique as his fist is glowing orange.

"That blows... don't tell me that you're...?" Bob said as Hunyo stuns him by charging one of his punches.

"You figured it out, big boy." Hunyo said clutching his right fists as he beats him with a flurry of punches and kicks and knocks him down with a power punch while his fists were glowing orange. Bob didn't realize he executes his super technique, The Hyper Burning Flare Thrust.

"ARGGGHHHH! MY PERFECT BODY?" Bob screams as he was knocked on the ground.

"Bob?" Julia rushed to see Bob was knocked down as she is worried if he is alright. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Julia... I'm fine... I got distracted when I saw this man's move." Bob said as he fixes himself knowing he lost the fight against Hunyo.

"You mean him...?"

"Mr. Panganiban, you were fantastic. Jin will be happy that we won against Julia's team." Xiaoyu said happily and Bob realizes Hunyo's reputation as a martial artist.

"You're name is Jun Panganiban, right? I recognize you when I was slimmer. You are the master of Burning Jujitsu."

"Burning, what?" Xiaoyu pondered and Hunyo knows his reputation as he honourable tells him.

"So you easily found out, big boy. I'm indeed the Master of Burning Jujitsu that can fight my opponents fairly with my techniques and I'm capable of defeating my enemies that sets them on fire."

"I see then... I'm honored to meet you again, Jun?" Bob said as he bows him in honor.

"Just Hunyo, big boy. I hate if anyone calls my name." Hunyo said as he walks away telling Xiaoyu. "Come on, Xiaoyu. I don't want if the food we bought is wasted."

"Okay..." Xiaoyu said as both of them leave. Julia was impressed to Bob about Hunyo as she tells him.

"Bob... It seems that you fight an impressive fighter." Julia smiled as Bob stands up.

"Yeah... this guy is tough."

"But still, we can investigate the Pandora's Box." Julia said nicely.

"Of course..."

Back in the hotel, Hunyo and Xiaoyu arrived in the room they checked in where Jin is resting. Both noticed that he was already awake.

"Jin! We're back. Huh? He's gone where could he be?" Xiaoyu said confused on where he is.

"He was still in bed just an hour ago." Hunyo said telling her as someone turns off the light.

"Agh! I'm so scared..." Xiaoyu screamed as she hugged Hunyo at his back in fear.

"Xiaoyu take it easy, it's just a blacked out." Hunyo said calmly.

"But Mr. Panganiban, I'm very afraid of the dark..." Xiaoyu said scarily like a child and Hunyo noticed that prank as he scowls.

"Okay... now who turn off the lights?"

"You didn't guess it was I, sensei..." Jin smirked as he turns on the light trying to scare both of them as he smiles while putting his right hand on his hip.

"Jin...? How could you do that to me?" Xiaoyu cried as she immediately gets angry as she childishly drum on his chest.

"Calm down, Xiao... is that the first time I pranked you like this."

"Oh boy... you nearly give me a heart attack." Hunyo smirked as he requested. "Hey, I bought some food to cook Sukiyaki for dinner. What do you say?"

"Really? Yay! I love sukiyaki..." Xiaoyu said excitedly and Jin tells him while having his arm crossed.

"You shouldn't knock me down that easily, sensei. I would kill you if the devil takes control of me."

"I hate if you become a devil, Jin." Hunyo said very concerned to his well being. "You should save your strength in fighting other people who are searching for the box and your adversaries."

"Anyway...? You had a fight or something without even telling me? What's going on...?" Jin asked while he nods his head and Xiaoyu tells him.

"I'll tell you everything, Jin." Xiaoyu smiled as she let Hunyo to cook some Sukiyaki. "You should cook Sukiyaki now, Mr. Panganiban."

When Hunyo cooks some Sukiyaki, Xiaoyu tells Jin about their fight with Julia and Bob knowing that they are also searching for the Pandora's Box and also Hunyo replaces him since he was unconscious.

"What? You mean sensei did that for me, I'm impressed." Jin said shockingly.

"That's why... Mr. Panganiban replaces you while you were knocked unconscious." Xiaoyu smiled childishly and Jin finally faces Hunyo.

"Is that true, sensei...?"

"Well, yes... Xiaoyu can't fight them without you so I take your place as a replacement to fight both the indian girl and the big guy." Hunyo said calmly and Jin thanked him.

"Thanks so much..."

"Not at all, I just want you to save your strength for some stronger opponents that you faced especially for Ryu too." Hunyo smiled as the dinner is ready. "Okay guys, the Sukiyaki is ready."

"Okay... it's bon appetite." Xiaoyu smiled as the trio begins to eat their dinner.

After dinner, both Hunyo's fists are glowing orange and Xiaoyu was shock to see him doing it.

"Wow... Mr. Panganiban your fists are glowing."

"Yeah, it has been glowed while I fought the big guy." Hunyo said as he is able to release Jin's red electricity that emits on both of his fists.

"Huh? My fists are colliding with red electricity. Sensei, you don't mean...?"

"That's right... I'm able to release your red static that comes from your body." Hunyo said as he reveals to both of them. "The big guy knows who I am that I'm the master of Burning Jujitsu."

"Burning Jujitsu, you mean you're also a traditional karate practitioner like me." Jin said shockingly.

"No it's different than your fighting style." Hunyo said as he explains. "The Burning Jujitsu is also another name for the traditional karate style of fighting that sets everyone on fire with your fists. I used these techniques against wicked criminals to save people's lives. That's how I am."

_I can't believe it... he is the traditional karate master like me. But he uses this to protect people. I wish I could do that like him._

"Sensei... I finally understand you. You use that to save everyone while mine is just to kill my father and grandfather." Jin said sadly as it stops glowing on both of their fists.

"Listen, don't use that if you want to kill your relatives. It would be a parricide. Just use your skills to make things good again. That's how Xiaoyu wanted to help you to do it."

"You think I can do it even though I did something wrong to the world." Jin said while closing his eyes as he decided to make it right and he faces Hunyo in a deep voice. "You were right, I want to make things right again."

"That's a nice decision, Jin." Hunyo said smirking. "Tomorrow we need to continue onward. Otherwise, Bison would get the box."

"That man with an awfully big chin that Jin was reading documents, right." Xiaoyu said and Jin seriously tells them.

"After all he attacked me in the office. Let's settle this matter once and for all. I won't let them get the box. If that happens, Bison would destroy everything by global domination."

"I guess he's right. From tomorrow morning, we can travel onward." Hunyo said telling both as they agree to travel onward.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 20)<em>


	22. The Tandems, A Rival Battle

**A/N:** This next chapter where it takes place during the rival cutscenes. I change two of the rival cutscene where Lili and Asuka were talking how to go to a ship as both Cammy and Chun-Li intervenes and both Lars and Alisa which is mixed up with Sakura and Blanka's rival fight. I hate if Xiaoyu acts protective Jin in an obsessive way here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: <strong>_The Tandems, A Rival Battle_

At the skateboard ramps, Lili and Asuka still have plans in getting the Pandora's Box. For Lili however, she notices her rival Asuka is also pursuing the box as well.

"The box seems pretty nothing useful in particular. I wonder what it looks like since we've been facing many opponents." Asuka wondered and Lili starting to attack her.

"I knew you were planning something, Ms. Kazama. You were also searching for the box as well, haven't you? I won't let you claim it."

"Cut it out, you idiot. What's the matter with you?" Asuka said as she fends off her attacks.

"Daddy's name is at stake. If we lose the box then I will blame you for this." Lili said angrily at Asuka as both exchange their blows. Chun-Li and Cammy watch their fight.

"It looks like their partnership is falling apart. Should we stop them, Chun-Li?" Cammy nodded.

"Yup, I have someone right with us to stop them." Chun-Li said as she agrees with Cammy to stop their fight.

Asuka knocks Lili on the ground as she makes the final blow by kicking her to the ground, she avoids it as she kicks her foot to tripped Asuka and she goes the same. Cammy arrives and she knocks her with her Cannon Spike.

"Ugh... Why did you...?"

"That's far enough, you are definitely tried to knock her out like that." Cammy said as Chun-Li steps in.

"You two, I thought both of you were partners. I've never expect that you were trying to turn against each other like that."

"Our fight with Ms. Kazama is none of our business. You two should be back off already." Lili said in an arrogant manner.

"We have our own business, young lady." Chun-Li added. "I think this guy right here would definitely be mad for your actions."

Chun-Li pointed at Mr. Rochefort who in turn was Lili's father. Lili was shocked to see her father was angered to see his daughter was fighting with Asuka.

"Uh... Daddy... why are you here?"

"Emilie, what is the meaning of this? I never expect that you're still fighting a helpless girl right here." Mr. Rochefort said angrily to his daughter.

"But Daddy... I just want to get Pandora's Box to make you pleased. So I requested Ms. Kazama to help me." Lili explained her situation as her father refuses.

"I don't want my daughter to become a brawler. From this day Emilie, you were grounded for the rest of your life. You are only going to school back and forth, understand."

Asuka was shocked to see her rival was grounded by her father after watching their fight and she was happy to see her humiliated.

"Daddy... you can't mean that." Lili said sadly as her father sends his bodyguards to take her back home.

"Whoa... you're busted." Asuka smiled as she watches her rival being forced to be taken back home in her home country at Monaco.

"Ms. Kazama... you're gonna regret this. I couldn't get the box because of you." Lili scowled.

"Emilie..."

"Uh... how come you know we were here?" Asuka asked both Chun-Li and Cammy.

"I heard you are also searching for the box. It seems like her father is been watching both of you were fighting." Chun-Li said as Cammy tells Asuka.

"You got that right, we tell him about the secret that you and his daughter wanted to get the box."

"Nah... I just want to have a look on that box. That's my goal..."

"Anyway, do you know something about Jin Kazama? We were looking for him by any chance?" Chun-Li asked.

"Jin? That's my bastard cousin of mine. I heard he's with the girl in two pony-tails and the man in the backpack too."

"Hmmm, the man in the backpack, could it be the man named Hunyo?" Chun-Li said as she decided to leave. "Cammy, I know where they're going, let's go."

"Sure... we might able to apprehend him."

Both women left, Asuka putting her both hands on her head and she finally became confident as she said to herself.

"Well... At least I have no problems. I thought these girls are so bossy to catch us up with Lili. But in the end, they are also good people like us. Man, I wish I could be like them."

* * *

><p>Ryu, Ken and Brian continued to travel on their way to the Antarctic as the trio were confronted by Kazuya and Nina.<p>

"G Corporation, why is he doing here?" Ken said with a smog look on his face.

"Apparently that both of you are also searching for the box. Perhaps I'll kill both of you right here." Kazuya said as Nina appears before him.

"It seems that these two are challenged us in the fight." Ryu said seriously.

"Yeah... sounds like we're going to take them down in another round." Ken smirked.

"Right, Let do it..." Ryu said as both begins with their fighting stance.

"Hmph... it would be a warm up to get the box. Well, then... let's see if you can beat me with this..." Kazuya said raising his fist embedded in purple haze and turned into blue electricity.

* * *

><p>At Urban War Zone, Jin remembers what he did after he started the war against Bison's criminal organization, Shadaloo.<p>

_Damn it... After we started this war, Bison is able to raid the Zaibatsu in order to kill me. I have to stop him once and for all..._

"Jin, are you okay? You look pale or something?" Xiaoyu asked worried.

"I'm fine, Xiao... I guess everyone was blaming me for this. It's all my fault..." Jin said sadly.

"No, it's not your fault, Jin. I know you never did anything so bad."

"Now now, Xiaoyu." Hunyo said calming her down. "He needs to think straight after his loss to Bison during the raid. For now, we have to find the box."

"That awfully big chin, he's gonna pay for this." Xiaoyu said blames Bison for hurting Jin as the trio were confronted by Chun-Li and Cammy.

"We finally found you, Jin Kazama."

Jin grins coldly to both women as Hunyo noticed them.

"I know these women?"

"Hey, you two I had enough." Xiaoyu said obnoxiously. "You listen up, Jin is a good man. You will never seduce him with your tramp clothes."

"She's remarkably obnoxious."

"Yup." Chun-Li said as she introduces the trio and trying to arrest Jin from his actions. "I'm Chun-Li, an officer of Interpol. There was a warrant for your arrest. Let's come quietly, what do you say?"

Jin tries to think what he should do as Xiaoyu angrily refuses not to come with them.

"How dare you take that tone? We're not coming with you?" Xiaoyu barked angrily as Jin stops her by putting his left hand at her and he refuses not to come with them.

"I had no interested in your warrants. If you try and take me then it's not gonna be easy."

"I have a feeling you would say that." Chun-Li said as she faces Cammy ready to fight. "Cammy, are you ready?"

"Of course..." Cammy said as both readied their fighting stance.

"Damn you, you shameless hussies..." Xiaoyu said angrily to both of them in a child-like manner as Jin readied his fighting stance against two women. Hunyo watches them fighting as he mumbled excitedly.

"This is going to be an interesting fight. I can't wait to see these ladies are gonna fight with these two."

* * *

><p>Ken and Nina are fighting with their punches. Nina finally gives upper hand against Ken by executing a kick then several punches in mid-air then a final blow that explodes. Ryu avoids Kazuya's move which are Advanced Mishima-Style Fighting Karate. Kazuya then knocks him with three consecutive punches with a Devil's Beam. Ryu counters him with his Shin Shoryuken. Ken manages to beat Nina by using several kicks and a powerful hurricane kick smacking to her face with his Shippu Jinrai Kyaku as she knocks to the ground.<p>

"Ugh... Damn you." Kazuya said knowing that his partner was down as he mocks Ryu. "We're gonna settle this another time and I'll be the one to get that box."

"..."

"Nina... we have work to do."

Both Kazuya and Nina continued to find the Pandora's Box. Ryu and Ken didn't want to let them get the box.

"Ryu, we can't let them get the box."

"I know... I can't seem to shake him with his miasma. He must be up to something. Not just about Jin and Bison. But he was planning something." Ryu said and he tells Ken. "Ken, we must get to the Antarctic."

"Yeah I know, We're gonna take a plane to get there. Come on..." Ken said as he faces Brian. "Brian, let's go."

"Sure... but you two need to be on guard." Brian said telling them. "I've noticed his partner seems pretty unwilling to work with Kazuya."

"You maybe right. We must move onward." Ryu said as he started to walk away while both Ken and Brian were following him. On their way, Sakura and Blanka are also followed them to the Antarctic.

* * *

><p>Jin faces Cammy in hand to hand combat, as both use their special techniques at the same time. Chun-Li and Xiaoyu are fighting with their Chinese martial arts. Hunyo watches their fight in side by side.<p>

_Something tells me that Xiaoyu was out of her mind. She thinks that Jin would seduce these girls. But, he's disinterested in any girls in their world. I'm thinking she's became obsessive about this._

Chun-Li executes her super technique, Senretsu Kyaku that can kicks her opponents a thousand times that ends in a somersault. Xiaoyu was badly beaten from her kicks as she counters her super technique the Hakkesho Combo that can incapacitate her opponents with several Chinese punches and a kick that ends up with a palm strike. Both were exhausted and they saw Jin defeats Cammy by punching her with an uppercut then kicking her in mid-air as she knocked on the ground.

"Cammy!" Chun-Li shouted her name as Xiaoyu knocks her with throwing her to the canvas.

"Okay... you little tramps! Nobody will touch Jin, understand." Xiaoyu said scolding at Chun-Li as she executes her Phoenix Strike. Without warning, Hunyo tries to stop Xiaoyu by knocking her with a single strike and she is excruciating in pain. "Owww...! Mr. Panganiban..."

"That's enough, Xiaoyu. You have gone too far." Hunyo said angrily.

"Xiao..." Jin hurried to help Xiaoyu as he stopped by Hunyo.

"It's alright, Jin. I've never seen she was acting like this before." Hunyo said as he angrily tells her. "Did your parents teach you these manners? You're very obsessive...!"

"..."

"Obsessive? You mean?" Jin realizes Xiaoyu's behavior and Hunyo finally exposes her secret.

"Don't tell me that you had a crush on Jin, Xiaoyu." Hunyo grunted as he exposes to both Chun-Li and Cammy. "Boys will never adore you if you keep acting like that. Brian was telling the truth, you are very overprotective to Jin. Now you apologize to him."

Xiaoyu then stands up and became silent. Jin knows her well being and surprised to see that she had a crush on him for a long time. Hunyo helps Chun-Li getting up.

"Thank you very much, you must be Hunyo."

"How did you know my name? Even though, I was travelling with these two." Hunyo said as he apologizes to her. "Forgive me about Xiaoyu, she was very protective to the man she likes. I know it's hard for her."

"It's alright..." Chun-Li said and nods. "Hold on, we can't let Jin go. He has a warrant."

"It's not his fault, miss. He was trying to fight Bison by starting a war against him. He didn't mean to hurt innocent people." Hunyo said calmly.

"Bison..." Chun-Li said reminiscing about her vendetta with Bison as she decided to let them go. "Okay, we'll let you go. But if we see him again, we would arrest him."

"Anyway, how come you know where we are?" Hunyo asked.

"A man named Brian told me to check if you were alright."

"I see." Hunyo said as he gives them one word about the Pandora's Box. "There's one thing before we go. The power of the box would corrupt everyone of it's power. Just be careful..."

The trio then leaves while an upset Xiaoyu walks first before both of them.

"You let them go. Our mission would be failed if we didn't secure the box." Cammy said worried in their mission.

"I know... but he's telling the truth. If we secure the box then all people will become possessed with it's power. We might protect them from any cause."

"You're probably right." Cammy said as both watches them leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura and Blanka were trying to follow Ryu and Ken as both confronted by Lars and Alisa.<p>

"Huh...? Hey, it's Red Warrior Bokori Man." Sakura said excitedly.

"Yeah... it's Red Warrior Bokori Man." Blanka added as both saw Alisa is starting lose her energy as Lars catches her grasp.

"Are you okay, Alisa?"

"I'm fine... I think my battery is getting low." Alisa answered; Lars then saw both Sakura and Blanka and he remembers during the costume festival where he lost to Guy and he goes to see them.

"Um, excuse me. Can I just borrow your friend over here? Alisa's energy is pretty drained."

"Sure..." Sakura smiled and she requested Blanka to use his electricity to charge her batteries. "Jimmy-San, we have to help her."

"Okay, Sakura." Blanka said as he uses electricity while Lars charges his purple electricity on his palm to charge Alisa's energy. "Wow... you have a load of electricity."

"Alisa don't worry, you are fully charge in no time." Lars smiled and he tells both of them. "Uh, you two... Just call me Lars. Calling me that name would be embarrassing."

"Sure, Lars..." Sakura said as she watches them charging their electricity to Alisa until she is fully charged.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 21)<em>


	23. Special Training The Red Surge Fists

**Chapter 22: **_Special Training; The Red Surge Fists_

Hwoarang is lying in the hospital due to his fractured bones. Steve and Baek were standing as visitors. He never imagined his student got submission by a large opponent.

"Master, I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right, Hwoarang. I'm glad you're alright. Steve told me everything about what happened." Baek said calmly as they confronted by Dudley and Elena.

"Here's a bouquet of roses, young man. You must get well soon." Dudley said as he put the flowers on the hospital bench.

"Hey, I recognize you? You must be Dudley." Steve said recognizing him as another boxing champion.

"Oh... you must be a fellow boxer, Steve Fox. I heard you are entering a martial arts tournament. I'm very impressed." Dudley said nicely as he challenges him. "How about we can spar with our punches, it would be a warm up for both English boxers like us."

"Sounds like a challenge. It has been since my partner right here got incapacitated." Steve said pointing at the injured Hwoarang.

"Well looks like I want to fight too. I just love to warm up when I practice my capoeira." Elena said cheerfully.

"Hmmm, it reminds me of one of the capoeira practitioners can say that." Baek said as he decides to team up with Steve. "Since my student is badly injured, I'll take his replacement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Guy and Cody walks straight before travelling to the Antarctic. Both were confronted by Bryan and Jack-X.<p>

"Well well... this guy is not giving up. After all he crashed the festival." Cody said grinning at Bryan.

"Hmph... this is the end of the line, punks." Bryan smirked evilly and Jack-X detected their power levels knowing that it reaches in 9000.

"Don't do it, Cody." Guy said as he dodges Jack-X's attacks while Cody and Bryan punched each other with their fists.

"It seems that we have to beat them, let's see how these guys fall." Cody said as Guy hurricane kicks Bryan with his Bushin-Sempukyaku while Cody smacks Jack-X equally with their punches and both fight side by side against both Bryan and Jack-X.

"Hmph... let's see if you can beat me. Come, Jack...!" Bryan said as both charges at Guy and Cody.

* * *

><p>At the port town, the trio checked in the hotel and they stayed in three separate rooms. Jin finally took off both of his gauntlets and Xiaoyu came to see him and forgives him on her actions.<p>

"Jin, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just trying to protect you from anyone." Xiaoyu said sadly.

"..."

"Please, I didn't mean to do that." Xiaoyu said and Jin coldly replies.

"I accept your apology, Xiao. But you already made me embarrassed to other people."

"..."

"It's not a good idea if you keep getting in my way."

"Jin, I don't intend to get in your way like that. I'm just..."

"Xiao, if you do that again. Our friendship would not last long." Jin threatens her coldly as he started to walk away. He makes Xiaoyu cry because of what she did.

"Jin..."

"Please don't get in my way, Xiao. I'm not on the mood right now." Jin coldly grins at her as he continues to walk away leaving Xiaoyu stayed crying.

When he goes outside, he needs some fresh air after he was mad to Xiaoyu and her actions. He looked at the left side he saw Hunyo was watching the view knowing that he misses his family.

"Marissa..." Hunyo calls his wife's name and remembers his family. Then, Jin came to see him by nudges him on his shoulder.

"Sensei... what are you doing here? You're supposed to stay inside."

"I'm fine." Hunyo said as he faces Jin who is upset. "You look angry. Did you have a fight with Xiaoyu again?"

"No we're not. I got irritated from her actions. She keeps saying that I'm a nice person. But I already committed all the bad things I've done in this world." Jin answered coldly.

"Don't say such things. You just did the right thing. You were trying to face a much more formidable foe." Hunyo said as he tells him. "I guess they are blaming you for hurting innocent people."

"..."

"I just hate what Xiaoyu had ever become. I've never seen she's been acting in obsession." Hunyo said disappointed on Xiaoyu's actions. Jin becomes calm to him for a moment he is also depressed in her actions.

"You did something good, sensei." Jin said calmly. "I'm impressed that you can knock her out with one strike."

"I'm just trying to stop her, Jin." Hunyo said as he gives him another advice. "You know if you fall someone like Xiaoyu. You don't know that she became overprotective if you did something wasn't right. It just reminds me of my wife. She also acted that way."

"Xiao..." Jin said and he sadly tells him. "I feel that she acted like my mother. She never acted like this before the first time we've met."

"Listen, Jin. Men like us need responsibility as well as women. It is also important."

Both men were having a private conversation as Jin requests Hunyo to teach him how to wield a power that collides in both of their fists.

"Sensei... is it okay to teach me how my fists will collide with the red energy. You told me that I'm able to shoot energy blasts in my fists."

"Hmmm, you mean this." Hunyo said as his right fist is glowing orange. Only experience fighters can learn this. "It's gonna be hard to learn, Jin. Your fists are embedded with a red lightning if you trying to use your power charge."

"I want to learn that from you, sensei. I have to collide with the red lightning that emits on my fists." Jin said determining to learn and Hunyo reluctantly accepts his request.

"Alright then, I hate if other people would see us fighting outside."

"Anyway, I already took off my gauntlets. I guess that I can fight barehanded." Jin said nicely and he is ready to train.

"Just like you fight someone in dress shirts, this is going to be interesting." Hunyo jokily said as he readied his fighting stance and ready to fight him. "Listen, Jin... It's going to be a special training. Once you learn it then you got it."

Both then charges their punches as they exchanged their blows.

Xiaoyu was crying inside of her room, blaming herself for being overprotective to Jin. Therefore, she dried her tears as she found both him and Hunyo were practicing martial arts moves. She watches both of them knowing that Hunyo trains him.

Both punches straight to their fist as it collided in full force.

"Just concentrate and release the power inside of you." Hunyo said motivating Jin to focus as he was surprised that the red lightning forms into a red-like aura that embedded into his fists.

"My fist... it's glowing red." Jin said surprisingly and Hunyo was impressed.

"You sure are an experience fighter as I thought. If you hit me with that you would break my teeth down to my throat."

"I'll test this..." Jin smirked as he punches Hunyo, sending him in a little distance. Hunyo was shocked that it reaches in half a meter.

"Wow... you got me right in the farther distance." Hunyo said as he hurried to see him. "This time it's gonna be a serious fighting."

"Sensei, I guess I can beat you easily." Jin smiled as he yells. "I wanna learn some more from you."

"Sounds like you want to learn to use one of my techniques, eh..." Hunyo said as he happily agrees. "You have guts, Jin and this time it's going to be an intense sparring."

"Oh yeah, I'm just getting started."

Both of them begin to spar with their special moves intensively while exchanging blows. It's going to be a hard training for them. At this time, Jin finally learns three new techniques from Hunyo during their special training. After two and a half hours, Jin finally sits on the ground, exhausted.

"Huff huff... Looks like both of us got equally matched." Jin panted.

"Yeah..." Hunyo said smiling. "You have a hard time beating me with your strong punches without breaking a sweat."

"Am I...?" Jin responded.

"Yes." Hunyo said as he explains. "That technique that I teach you first was the Surge Fists. It was a technique when your fists glow while executing your techniques in an intensive damage. In your case, your fists are embedded with red lightning and it fuses to a glowing red energy."

"..."

"I'll called your new technique is the 'Red Surge Fist'." Hunyo said smirking.

"Red Surge Fist..." Jin said as he looks on his right fist as it embedded with bright shade of red aura. When he touches, it electrocutes him. "Ouch... this red aura is combined with the red lightning that I have."

"See what I mean, you can't touch the aura that sticks on your fist. It can hurt yourself..." Hunyo said calmly and stands up hungrily. "Let's gets some grub. I'm getting hungry."

Jin smiles as the red aura on his right fist disappears as he normally touches his fist. "Thank goodness I can touch my right hand again. Alright, let's get something to eat. I heard there's a lunch buffet at the hotel that we checked in."

"The aura on your fist will disappear after a brief period of time to use it. That's how it activates." Hunyo said and both looked at Xiaoyu after watching their intense training.

"Xiao..." Jin said as Xiaoyu smiles to see them.

"You two... I'm so hungry."

"Well I guess the three of us can eat the buffet." Hunyo said happily.

"Sensei... we have to get changed our casual clothes before we eat." Jin remarked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that."

The trio are finally in their casual clothes as they eat in the lunch buffet. After that, Both Jin and Hunyo are buying some things in the clothes store while Xiaoyu happily watches them buying.

* * *

><p>At sunset, Ken received a call from his wife Eliza as they have a conversation. Ryu and Brian watch him as Sakura and Blanka arrive to see them.<p>

"Ryu-san."

"Sakura... you followed us on our way?" Ryu asked.

"Is it okay to go with you? We have to find Dan?" Sakura said wanted to join in their travels.

"Go ahead, Ryu." Brian said agreeing to join both Sakura and Blanka on their travel. "These two likes to join us."

"Okay, Sakura. Remember the box was very dangerous. Don't get yourself killed."

"Sure, Ryu-san." Sakura smiled agreeing on his advice and Ken came to see them after his conversation on the phone with his wife.

"I'm glad we can take Sakura and Blanka along with us. Well, let's get moving. We might take a plane to get in Antarctica."

"Yes..."

And so Ryu's group continues to move forward and their travel destination was in Antarctica.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 22)<em>


	24. Destination, Antarctica

**Chapter 23: **_Destination, Antarctica_

It was late night, Jin couldn't sleep for more than three hours straight. He remembers that he needs to settle the score with Bison once and for all. However his father and grandfather are also searching for box. Both were just like Bison. However, Bison have other plans is to dominate their world after he claims the box. He quickly gets up and he leaves his room to check both Xiaoyu and his teacher, Hunyo.

He checks at Xiaoyu, he feels sorry for making her cry as he thought.

_I'm sorry, Xiao... I made you cry. You are just like my mother._

Jin continues to check on them. When he looked at Hunyo's room it was empty. He noticed that he went outside as he goes outside and he found him watching the view of the ocean. Hunyo reads the letter to his wife and it says.

_Hunyo I know you haven't show up in three weeks. Where are you? You can't leave me like this. I heard that you disappeared. I miss you, honey. Please forgive me that I hurt you so much. I still love you as my husband. Please come back..._

Hunyo then stops reading. He really misses his wife so much knowing that he made her upset.

"Forgive me, Marissa... I hurt you so much. I shouldn't become careless of you. I'll be back, I promise." Hunyo mumbled as Jin calls him.

"Sensei...!"

"..." Hunyo looked and he faces Jin became worried to see him. "Jin, you're still awake. You should be sleeping by now."

Both then have a conversation while they are sitting on the ground while watching the view.

"I see. You did miss your wife very much."

"It's my fault that I make her worried. I shouldn't think that I stayed in a different world." Hunyo said blaming himself for what he did.

"But when did you planned of going there?"

"That was when I have problems on my work as well as my wife. My job is starting to fall apart. I would become unemployed if I get fired." Hunyo said sadly as Jin encourages him.

"Don't say that, sensei. It's not your fault. Remember that you teach me these things earlier. It's just like you teach your own students what is right and also for me."

"You were right." Hunyo said nicely as he faces him. "I tried to convince the two girls to let you go. They actually agreed."

"You did this for me. After all they tried to arrest me with their warrants." Jin surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, they all knew that you were fighting Bison and his criminal organization. That's how I tell these two." Hunyo said remembering about Chun-Li and Cammy.

"Thanks, sensei. I owe you." Jin said thankfully as he stands up and he feels the wind goes in the other direction. "Pandora is drawing near."

"What? You sense something?"

"We have to move in the morning. I have someone from the Mishima Zaibatsu who is taken flight to make an air assault." Jin said seriously. "I must get Pandora and fast."

"Hmm, we must go to the Antarctica first. That's the only landing place we can get there." Hunyo said as both finally settled.

When everyone was asleep, Hunyo was having a dream as he woke up and realizing he was in the big snow mobile.

"What the...? Am I in Antarctic?" Hunyo said to himself as he confronted both Jin and Xiaoyu. "Jin, Xiaoyu... what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping right now."

"No one shall take Pandora..." Jin said in a deep voice while covering his eyes with his right hand as he was succumbed to the Pandora's power and he's in Pandora's state. "No matter how my power that I used, it's mine..."

"That's right." Xiaoyu said as she helped Jin on his side and she was also succumbed to the Pandora's power and she shown her darker side to Hunyo while in her Pandora's state. "It belongs to Jin and Jin belongs to me..."

"Jin, you must fight the Pandora's power and Xiaoyu, Jin is still your friend you can't act like an obsessed woman." Hunyo said as both starting to gang up on him by force. "UWAHHHHHH!"

But it turns out to be a nightmare. It changes back to where Jin and Xiaoyu were waking him up on his bed.

"Mr. Panganiban, wake up."

"Sensei...?"

When he opens his eyes and to see both of them, he quickly gets up and screams and he was face was covered in sweat.

"Thank God, I'm alive..." Hunyo said sadly.

"We have to go, sensei. I must get Pandora." Jin said worried and Xiaoyu checks on Hunyo.

"Mr. Panganiban, you're burning up or something and you are covered a lot of sweat."

"Listen you two, I just have a dream. You two were starting to gang up on me and I saw you two were in the Pandora's state." Hunyo said telling both Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Pandora's state... you mean Pandora's power?" Jin nodded.

"Whenever you were mind control with that power, you will have Pandora's markings on your body. I saw it in my dream."

"Mr. Panganiban. It's just the dream. It's alright. We're right behind you." Xiaoyu said encourages him.

"Sensei... we have to go now."

"Alright, let's go to Antarctica."

At the air base in the Mishima Zaibatsu, most of the air soldiers salute him on his return as he carry on.

"Sir, I thought you were dead." One of the soldiers said.

"I'm fine... can you take us to Antarctica immediately."

"Yes, sir..."

"Jin, you've been working in the Zaibatsu all this time." Xiaoyu said as Jin closes his eyes.

"I am the head of this company, right. I ordered each of my men would take us in Antarctica."

"He's got a lot of intentions to do this." Hunyo said smirking.

Both finally get in to the jet bomber as it takes flight to the Antarctic Circle. On their way to the Antarctic, Jin senses the power of the Pandora's Box knowing that all people in their world would be controlled from its power.

The jet bomber lands in the terminal of Antarctica. The trio gets off the jet and to find out that the terminal was abandoned. Jin orders his men to evacuate as the jet bomber takes flight leaving them.

"So this is the terminal and it's abandoned." Xiaoyu cried.

"It must be Pandora." Jin said seriously. "The power of the box was responsible for all this damage."

"We better move, the box must be outside of the city. We need to get there and fast." Hunyo said as he hurried to get inside the terminal as both followed them.

When they arrived in the city, they saw that it was all destroyed. They didn't expect it was starting to happen after the box was crash landed.

"It's awful... this city is all been ruined."

"Thank goodness, that my annoying cousin of mine wouldn't get there at this time." Jin said remembering about his cousin Asuka. "It seems like a lot of people got killed here."

"Mr. Panganiban, are you okay?" Xiaoyu asked worried and Hunyo feels the cold temperature in Antartica due to the power of Pandora's Box.

"I can feel the cold. Antarctica is the coldest place in the country." Hunyo said as he looked around the city. "There's no falling snow in the sky and a blizzard. Probably, because of the box that crash landed here."

"We have to hurry." Jin said as the trio hurried to where the box has been crash landed until its nightfall.

They made it outside the city and they realize someone is responsible in killing many people inside the city.

"It seems like someone must be responsible on killing innocent people." Hunyo said seriously.

"It's not Bison or the other two." Jin said while he's thinking.

"Who might that be?" Xiaoyu nodded as they heard a voice.

"We finally meet again, Jin."

"Ryu...?" Jin responded as the trio finally faces Ryu and his friends.

"Jin, you finally made it in time." Ryu said calmly.

"Guess that you three made in the Antarctic." Ken said smirking. "I guess that we can fight whoever gets the box first."

"Ryu, I never expect that you and I we fight face to face." Jin said in a deep voice. "You are also searching for the box."

"Hunyo." Brian arrives to see Hunyo again as he calmly said. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I want to see how these two can fight against Ryu and Ken."

"I hate to admit, it's just like we've been fought in after 15 years." Hunyo smirked.

"Okay guys... time to show what we made of." Ken said as both he and Ryu prepare to fight Jin.

"Xiao, are you ready?" Jin asked.

"Of course, Jin... Time to show what we made of too, we don't have much time." Xiaoyu answered as both ready to fight.

"Jin, I can't wait to see how strong you are now." Ryu said seriously.

"We'll see about that, Ryu. Whoever gets the box then it's the winner." Jin said and they begin to fight for the Pandora's Box.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 23)<em>


	25. The Clash of the Protagonists

**Chapter 24:**_ The Clash of the Protagonists_

Alisa flies with her jet-packed wings while carrying Lars on their way to Antarctic.

"It seems that all the fighters are confirmed in Antarctica. It appears they are already fighting for the box." Alisa said.

"Damn it... we have to destroy the box, so that both will never claim it. We have to hurry."

"Okay..."

Alisa flies straight ahead to the Antarctic while Lars is with her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jin and Ryu exchange their powerful blows while Ken and Xiaoyu are fighting with their kicks. Ken hurricane kicks Xiaoyu with Tatsumaki Sempukyaku as she blocks the kicks. She counters him by kicking him several times in mid-air with her Shooting Star.<p>

Hunyo, Brian, Sakura and Blanka are watching the fight in whoever gets the box first.

"Brian-san, who is that man?" Sakura asked.

"That's Hunyo, Sakura." Brian answered.

"Oh..." Sakura said as she wanted Ryu to win. "I wish Ryu-san can win this fight."

"I'm not sure, Sakura. It appears both Ryu and Jin are definitely hurt from their techniques." Brian said seriously and Hunyo looked into the sky as it becomes a blizzard.

"Oh no...? It's a blizzard."

"Wow... It's going to be a chilling fight." Sakura smiled.

"Brrrgh... Sakura it seems pretty cold in here." Blanka said and Brian alarmed in the situation they're in.

"How come you people know that we're in the South Pole, alright? That's how the place has a freezing point."

The four continues to watch and they see Ken and Xiaoyu stop the fight and watching their partners are going to clash. Both Ryu and Jin are staring each other angrily and ready to fight each other as both charges with their blows and they made an intense battle. Ryu shoots Hadoken on Jin as he also shoots red energy blasts at him and both got hit by it. They continued to hit with their strikes and powerful blows. Ryu punches Jin in the stomach while Jin counters by kicking him to the face. Therefore, he executes his Shin Shoryuken at Jin that hit him three times. Jin also counters by triple punches at Ryu with his Evil Intent. Both were exhausted, they are not giving up to get that box. However, both of them turns into their Pandora's state as their skin becomes black, their hair becomes white, their eyes becomes red, their clothes are embedded in a purple glow and also have the Pandora's markings as they continue to fight.

"Jin... oh no...?" Xiaoyu cried to see Jin is in Pandora's state.

"Ryu... what's wrong with you." Ken said sadly to see his best friend is in Pandora's state.

Both then make a final blow by heavily punch them to their faces while in Pandora's state as it connects and both screams in pain.

"GUHWAAAAAHHHHH?"

Then their power was on collision knocking both of them out separately. Xiaoyu and Ken were worried for their partners.

"Jin...!" Xiaoyu hurried to see Jin.

"Ryu!" Ken also hurried to see Ryu and knowing that both ends in a double knock-out.

"Jin, are you okay?" Xiaoyu said worried as Jin opens his eyes and answers.

"Ugh... I'm alright, Xiao."

"Ryu, are you alright? Man that was an intense fight you had there." Ken said and Ryu opens his eyes and asks.

"Did I win?"

Hunyo steps in to see them knowing that they are in Pandora's state after exchanging blows with each other to their faces.

"I guess both of you ends in a draw. It looks like you two had succumbed to the Pandora's influence."

"What?" Jin realizes that he and Ryu had turned to their Pandora's state while they are desperate to fight for the box. "You mean he and I were in Pandora's state."

"Yes, Jin... you and Ryu were in Pandora's state while clashing each other apart. That's the power comes from the Pandora's Box." Hunyo said seriously on both of them.

"So this is the power of the box?" Ryu wondered as they are confronted by Kazuya and Nina.

"It appears that both of you were useless in fighting for the box." Kazuya smirked evilly and Jin finally sees his father again.

"Father, why are you here?" Jin said angrily.

"Hmph... I am also searching for the box as well. It seems like you and that wondering street fighter are having a useless fight." Kazuya grinned and Nina begins to turn against him.

"You don't have to get that box. You do not know how dangerous it is. There's someone else is more to get that box."

"It seems like I finally found your true reputation, Nina. I guess it's time for you to die right here." Kazuya said as he sends his G Corporation soldiers to kill all the fighters.

"What? Soldiers, how did they get here?" Ken said shockingly.

"Be on guard, they are armed with guns." Brian warned.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Sakura asked Xiaoyu.

"That guy is Jin's father. He's a bad person that intends to kill his own son." Xiaoyu answered.

"I thought they were partners? How come these two were turning against each other?" Ryu asked Jin as he seriously replied.

"My father is a hindrance to anyone who joined him. All he cares about was for himself, I've never seen he was working in the shadows while Bison and I we clashed in the war."

"..."

"Now that he's also searching for the box, just to enhance his devil gene to kill me and others to get in his way."

"Now then, let's see how you manage to beat my men? All of you will die here?" Kazuya then sends his men to eradicate his son Jin, Ryu, Sakura, Brian, Hunyo, Blanka, Xiaoyu, Ken and Nina.

"Father, you're gonna regret this. Ready everyone?" Jin said and everyone prepares to fight.

"We can disarmed them if they shoot we'll evade it. Let's do this..." Hunyo said seriously.

"Let's go...!" Ryu said and everyone prepares to fight against G Corporation soldiers.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 24)<em>**  
><strong>

**A/N: **This chapter where four fighters fight in 2 on 2 and later Jin and Ryu fights in one on one. The title of this chapter is a reference of Clash of the Titans.


	26. Eradicate the Mishimas

**Chapter 25: **_Eradicate the Mishimas_

Ryu fights the soldiers with his martial arts skills as he grapples one of the soldiers with his Shoulder Throw. Jin then fights the soldiers one after another with his traditional karate moves and he breaks one of the soldier's necks and grappling them to the ground with his Tidal Wave throw. Ken and Xiaoyu fights side by side as he sets one of the soldiers on fire with his Shoryuken uppercut. Xiaoyu uses her Chinese martial arts moves against other soldiers. Ken manages to save Xiaoyu by kicking the soldier behind her.

Nina fights with her assassination techniques as Sakura executes her Shouoken uppercut to one of the soldiers as both fights side by side. Hunyo brought scores with his martial arts moves that set on fire with his fists then crushing each of them with his Ground Breaker technique. Brian demonstrates his taekwondo moves as well as some kicks derived in Sousetsuken that other taekwondo fighters couldn't master this technique as he use this to beat the soldiers. Blanka attacks the soldiers by spinning like an electric dodge ball. Kazuya was disappointed about this as he orders his soldiers to shoot them to death.

"Look out, EVERYONE!" Hunyo suddenly yells at everyone as Jin drags Ryu to the ground as well as the others to avoid the gunshots.

"That scumbag...!" Ken said gritted while he and Xiaoyu on the ground.

Kazuya smiles evilly in delight until the arrival of Alisa and Lars as she tackles all the soldiers who gunned down Jin and everyone on the ground and Lars scissors kicks the two soldiers while getting off at Alisa's grasp making Kazuya in disgrace.

"Damn you, brother. You are making interference." Kazuya grunted as Lars smirked to see his half-brother who is also searching for the box.

"Don't get me wrong, brother. You are also searching for the box just like Jin and the Shadaloo leader. I won't let you take that box."

"Hmph... you are the hindrance in my plans." Kazuya said with a sinister look on his face and Jin realizes Lars is helping him.

"Uncle Lars..." Jin said as Heihachi arrives and double kicks Ryu in mid air. "Oh no, Ryu..."

"Hah? This boy got outclassed." Heihachi said mocking at the unconscious Ryu and finally confronts his father, son and his illegitimate son. "It looks like; I'll be the one to take that box."

"Is it a family reunion or what? How can these family are against each other?" Ken asked snubbing and Hunyo answers.

"The fact is that these four are from the Mishima family. Heihachi and Lars who are wielding the strength that drew from their bloodline while Kazuya and Jin who also wielding the same but to have evil genetics within them. That's how they are against each other."

"Uncle Lars, take everyone and get the box. I'll take it from here." Jin desperately said and Lars refuses.

"Jin, you can't do this alone..." Lars said worried.

"I'll be alright; I'll take care of both grandfather and father, myself. Remember I have a devil gene." Jin said seriously as Lars agrees.

"Alright, but don't let yourself killed." Lars said as he faces everyone. "Come on, everyone we must go onward."

"Jin, I can't leave you..." Xiaoyu cried and Hunyo drags her.

"He'll be fine, Xiaoyu. We have to get the box before they do."

When everyone left to continue onward to get the box, Jin reminisce the brawl between both his father and grandfather and himself are fighting in Kyoto Castle. He becomes angry to both of them.

"It seems like you let your friends live. I guess it's about time that we clash each other one more time." Kazuya smirked evilly.

"Don't get so bossy, Kazuya. I might kill both of you here." Heihachi said trying to intimidate both of them and Jin was angered about both of them.

"It's just like the last time we fought in Kyoto Castle. I'm going too wiped out both of you into this freezing atmosphere."

When Jin is ready to fight both his father and grandfather, Ryu then steps in while grabbing on his right shoulder.

"Jin."

"Ryu, you're okay."

"Don't worry about me." Ryu said as he tells him to beat Heihachi while he's taking on Kazuya. "I have unfinished business with your father. You might take that old man down."

"Hmph... I guess that you and I were unlikely partners. Just like you helped me beat the Jack-4s" Heihachi smirked evilly to his son.

"Give me a break; I might able to turn against you." Kazuya said coldly to his father as he prepares to kill both Jin and Ryu and steal the evil entities within them. "I might kill both of you right here and to make my devil form whole again."

"Jin, are you ready?"

"Yes." Jin said as both ready to fight against Kazuya and Heihachi as he states. "I'll eradicate you two down and I cannot let both of you live..."

"Let's finish this...!" Ryu states as both he and Jin ready to fight as Kazuya and Heihachi charged in both of them to fight.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu, Sakura, Ken, Blanka, Lars, Alisa, Hunyo, Brian and Nina are on their way to the box and they discovered a giant snow mobile that belongs to Shadaloo.

"Oh no... we're too late." Xiaoyu cried.

"We're not too late, Xiaoyu. Take a look." Brian said as he found corpses of Shadaloo soldiers who were killed at the box's power. "The Shadaloo soldiers were trying to get the box on Bison's orders. But they are unable to get the box."

"Hmm, looks like the box's power seems powerful alright." Ken shrugged.

"We have to destroy the box. Otherwise, both Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo would take it." Lars said seriously and Hunyo disapproves his plan.

"Don't intend to destroy that thing?" Hunyo said angrily. "What if there was a person trapped inside of that box? If you destroy the box then you don't know that you killed someone inside of it."

"Please, Lars... if you destroy the box then Dan would be?" Sakura begs Lars not to destroy it.

"Dan? You mean there was a person trapped in the Pandora's Box." Lars said as he shakes his head.

"Yes it's true... Me and Blanka came here to search for him in the Antarctic." Sakura admitted and Kuma finally found them.

(Well well... Looks like I have some company...)

"Agh... A bear? Oh man, this is what my brother in-law was afraid of?" Ken screamed.

"Don't scream like a woman? If you scared of bears then you are afraid of my Panda?" Xiaoyu snarled.

"No, Xiaoyu. That's not what I mean?" Ken screeched as everyone noticed Kuma turns into it's Pandora State.

(Huh? What's going on? My body is changing?)

Kuma roars as Blanka proves to challenge him.

"Okay everyone, I'll handle this. I can feel his bad instincts."

"Jimmy-san, be careful. Don't get beaten by the bear." Sakura cheered.

"Alright you worthless hide. It's time for you to take the beating." Blanka said as both charges with their attacks.

Meanwhile, Ryu exchanges punches with Kazuya as their fists is in collision. Then, they continued to fight in an exciting battle. Heihachi tries to beat Jin with his Mishima-style Fighting Karate moves as he parries his attacks. Then, he grapples him with a Power Bomb.

"Hah, you think this will beat me." Heihachi mocks at Jin as Ryu hits him with a Hadoken as he punches straight on the fireball. Then Jin counters him by grappling him in mid air and power bombing him upon impact to the ground as the red lightning surrounds on the direct impact.

Kazuya was shocked to see his son had learned these newer techniques and he was distracted by Ryu who hits him with his Shin Shoryuken.

"Ugh... Damn you, Jin. Who taught you how to use this powerful throw?" Heihachi grunted and Jin ignores him. Ryu finally gives the upper hand at Kazuya as his Satsui no Hado is starting to awake within him. Kazuya has a chance to beat him as he unleashes his super technique that hits three consecutive punches with a Devil's Beam.

"Ryu, hold on..." Jin tries to help Ryu as Heihachi is able to double fly kick him with lightning embedded on both of his feet.

"Hmph... Don't you dare try to get away, Jin...? I'm just getting started." Heihachi smirked and Jin gets up and trying to help Ryu to regain himself from being consumed.

"Ryu, don't put your evil self controlling you. Don't give in...?"

Ryu succeeds in regaining control of himself while Jin tries to wake him up and Kazuya tries to kill him and Jin kicks him to the face, saving him.

"Thanks, Jin..." Ryu said thankfully and Heihachi was behind him. "Behind you?"

Heihachi executes severe punches and kicks as Jin manages to counter him and punching him several times like a punching bag and he punches straight to his stomach, sending him to the thin ice. Jin was exhausted and both he and Ryu watches Heihachi fall to his apparent death.

"Waaahhh? Curse you, Jin... I'm gonna rip your face apart!" Heihachi screams as he was crushed on thin ice in a deep ocean.

"Huff huff... This is for me and all the things that you've done to my friends." Jin panted and Ryu nudges him. "What?"

Both saw Kazuya is standing up and he is engulfed in a purple haze as he transforms into Devil as he intends to incapacitate them.

"Hehehe... You are no match for me. Just like the last time I injured you." Kazuya laughed maniacally as he beats Jin severely then he telepathically hits Ryu with telekinesis.

Jin stood up and trying to find a way to beat his father in his devil form.

_I don't care if he makes me angry. I must beat him...? I don't want myself to be incapacitated just like he made Xiao cry and makes me transform into a monstrous devil form._

He is then charge himself with his unblockable technique as he closes his eyes and he tries to execute it with one punch. But, Kazuya is able to block it.

"Hmph... you think this will beat me..." Kazuya mocked at Jin as he angrily replies.

"You think this will kill you. I have something that you don't have."

Jin unleashes the technique that he learned from Hunyo was the Red Surge Fist and Kazuya was intensively electrocuted and his devil powers was greatly decreased leaving him a half-transformed devil form and he kicks him in mid-air and executes his cross technique that executes powerful punches several times while embedded with a red-like energy on his right fist and he pass it to Ryu.

"Ryu, do it...!" Jin yelled.

"Shinku Hadoken!" Ryu shoots his charged fireball on Kazuya sending him flying on the right direction.

"Gahhaaaah! This isn't over yet!" Kazuya screamed as both Jin and Ryu watches him being send to the farther direction.

"I think that's it for him." Ryu nodded and Jin knows his father will survive and replies.

"Not yet...? He would definitely be survived once he ends up in a different place."

"I should thank you enough, Jin. You are trying to help me if I'm in trouble." Ryu smiled thankfully.

"It's alright, Ryu. I'm glad that you're okay. It reminds me when my devil gene would be awake just like your Satsui no Hado." Jin said calmly.

"We better move on. We still have much time to find the box." Ryu said as both proceed to follow their friends who are moving onward to find the box.

Meanwhile, Blanka finally defeats Kuma by rolling himself like a dodge ball. Kuma wasn't give up just like his old master.

(Damn it, I will never give up. I have to get that box for my master Heihachi.)

"You haven't given up, don't you...?" Blanka said and Kuma executes one last move against him.

(Don't even patronize me you beast? I'll show you the power to take all of you down.)

Kuma turns back as he intentionally fart everyone with his super technique, Fatal Wind. Hunyo knows this will happen.

"Everyone, watch out...? He's gonna fart!" Hunyo yelled and Kuma fatally fart everyone with it's Fatal Wind.

"WAAHHHHH?" Everyone screams from the bad smell of the fart.

Therefore, Jin and Ryu saw a yellow smoke that comes from their direction.

"What's this?"

"Is it a tear gas?" Jin replies in a nod.

"We better find out, Jin? There's something going on in our direction." Ryu said and both hurried to the right direction.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 25)<em>


	27. In Pursuit of the Pandora's Box

**Chapter 26:** _In P__ursuit of the Pandora's Box_

Jin and Ryu finally arrived in time and to find out that no one is around. Both found a giant snow mobile that was parked by the Shadaloo soldiers. But, they smelled an odd smell.

"Ugh...? What's this smell?" Ryu said disgusting as Jin covers his nose.

"This is disgusting? This place is a mess and it's rotting."

"Sounds like someone could have done to our friends." Ryu said as both found Hunyo is in the back of the snow mobile.

"Sensei...!"

"I'm alright, Jin. We manage to get away. But the smell of the fart is still present." Hunyo grunted.

"Fart?" Ryu said and Jin started to laugh for a moment he heard Hunyo's word were true. "Jin, why are you laughing? You don't know about what happened to everyone here?"

"No, Ryu... I could not take it, haha. My stomach is hurting if I laugh so hard on his words?" Jin said laughing.

"You idiot... can't you see it was a bear fart." Hunyo said angrily and Jin stopped when he heard the word 'bear'.

"A bear you say?" Jin wondered and he found out it was Kuma who already passed out. "So, Kuma was behind all of this."

"A bear did this disgusting smell?" Ryu reacted and he saw everyone was safe as Sakura and Ken finally show themselves to them.

"Ryu-san..."

"I'm glad you're alright, Ryu." Ken said worried.

"Thank god, you guys are safe." Ryu smiled and the arrival of Nina, Xiaoyu, Lars, Alisa, Brian and Blanka.

"Jin... you're okay." Xiaoyu smiled as she hugged him.

"Xiao... take it easy. Your hugs are starting to grip my arms." Jin said calmly.

"What happened to Kazuya?" Nina asked on both Jin and Ryu as Jin answers.

"I cannot say, but we beat him."

"Hmph... I know that he'll be back." Lars shrugged.

"Well it seems that we can ride this big snow van right here. We might able to get the box in no time." Hunyo said smiling.

Everyone was on board in the big snow mobile. Nina forgives Ryu and Ken for attacking them and she explains that she was hired by Kazuya to get a sum of money in searching for the box.

"I see... so my father hired you to help him to get the box. It's not gonna be easy to find it." Jin said sadly.

"Yes..." Nina said and she tells him. "I feel sorry for you and all others. If only that I would work in your side again. After all, I became a traitor to Kazuya by now."

"Sure, Nina... I'm so glad you're still my trusted bodyguard. I'm now facing a much more opponent than both my father and grandfather. That's how I fight them with all I have." Jin said and finally trusted her and rehires her as his personal bodyguard.

"Thank you, Jin. I owe you." Nina said and Jin went to see Ryu and Hunyo who are inside at the driver's lounge.

"What happened to that assassin, did you do something to her?" Ryu asked.

"No, Ryu... I just rehire her back as my trusted bodyguard. She's in our side now." Jin said calmly to him and both saw Hunyo is trying to drive the snow mobile.

"Okay, everyone... time to buckle this big thing up." Hunyo smiled as he starts the engine and the mobile is moving straight to the crash site of the Pandora's Box.

At the back of the snow mobile, Xiaoyu and Sakura are finally introduced themselves and Brian watches the two girls.

"Wow... so you're name is Xiaoyu, right." Sakura smiled.

"Of course... but everyone calls me Xiao." Xiaoyu replied happily.

"Xiao! That's a good name. I'm sure we can be friends since we are searching for our missing friend."

"Oh..." Xiaoyu wondered. "Um, Sakura... you think both men are gonna be okay? I'm sure that I'm worried for them."

"Yeah... Ryu and Jin-san were going to have the box."

"Don't worry about both of them, girls." Brian said nicely. "They are both strong fighters. I know what they're going to do."

"Yeah... I guess my mission was a failure if I kill someone inside of that box." Lars said worried and Alisa finally detected an enemy is approaching.

"Enemy approaching?"

"What?" Everyone saw a giant mammoth that roars in the snowy fields with a chunk of ice.

"Huh? It's just an elephant?" Xiaoyu reacted childishly.

"That's no elephant. It's a mammoth?"

"I think that mammoth is in the Pandora's influence?" Brian said as the mammoth is starting to chase them. "Oh oh, seems like it's after us."

"WHAAATTT?" Both Sakura and Xiaoyu screamed at Brian.

Hunyo saw in the side mirror that an elephant is after them.

"Oh shit...?"

"A running elephant in a place like this?" Jin reacted angrily and Ryu noticed the Pandora's markings on a running mammoth.

"Jin, look at the elephant? It's under Pandora's control."

Both examine this and knowing that the only way to stop it was to get rid of it.

"That's it... we can push these buttons right here. We might able to get rid of this thing." Jin smirked in arrogance.

"Don't feel too cocky, Jin. I want to get rid of that too."

Both Jin and Ryu were starting to argue about getting rid of the Pandora version of the mammoth much to Hunyo's dismay.

"Can't you two stop arguing? My ears are getting hurt from both of your noises."

Jin presses the red button as the roof of the snow mobile becomes a shot gun as it fires in a red-like energy blasts. Then, Ryu presses the blue button as it changes to a machine gun type of weapon that rapid fires with multiple blue-like energy blasts as the elephant still chases them.

"Damn you... you change the weapon. I'll defeat this thing?" Jin said frustrating at Ryu as he presses the red button again.

"Jin... Are you trying to mess with me?" Ryu becomes angry about this as both were having a mock fight on pressing both buttons as they are fighting like children. Hunyo becomes irritated on both of them.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Both of you are fighting like kids in the street." Hunyo said in disappointment as he presses the green button.

The weapon changes to a cannon as it hits with green-like energy cannonball as it direct hits the mammoth to the chest as it knocks down.

Ken whistles to see the mammoth was down and both Sakura and Xiaoyu are happily overjoyed as they take a high-five.

Back at the driver's lounge, Hunyo was very delighted to get rid of the mammoth. Both Jin and Ryu were disappointed in not defeating the monster. But instead they remain focus of the Pandora's Box.

At the end of the snowy road, everyone finally arrives at their destination where the Pandora's Box has been crashed landed on Earth.

"Pandora is here." Jin said in a deep voice and Ryu feels the power of the box. Both know if there is a connection between the Satsui no Hado and the Devil Gene. Only to be interrupted by Bison and Juri who are also searching for Pandora.

"I'm afraid your quest comes to the most unfortunate end."

"Bison...?" Jin said as everyone faces both Bison and Juri.

"It seems like you finally come so far. The Pandora's Box is now mine." Bison said and Juri steps in.

"Looks like everyone are in a good shape. Do we think we can kill them?"

"Hmph… Looks like we have to annihilate them?" Bison smirked.

"So this is Bison. Jin was right. I should listen to him earlier. Damn it… He's more dangerous than both my father and my half-brother." Lars mumbled.

"Bison, since you beaten me first. Now it's time for round two." Jin angrily said and Bison sends his soldiers to get rid of Ryu and the others. Brian decides to fight Juri knowing that she still has revenge to her partner.

"Xiaoyu, I'll handle Juri. You can help the others."

"Mr. Navarro…" Xiaoyu said worried.

"I can do this, Xiaoyu. She easily beat you right. Now it's the right time for me to make me fight her." Brian said as he fixes his glasses.

"Okay, Mr. Navarro. That girl is too strong. Please beat her for me." Xiaoyu said encouraging as she joins with Ryu and the others to fight.

"This time it will end your life." Bison said as he summons Psycho Power on both hands and Jin prepares to take him down one on one.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 26)<em>


	28. Battle of the Dictator, Jin's Trump Card

**Chapter 27: **_Battle of the Dictator, Jin's Trump Card_

Jin primarily attacks Bison with all of his traditional karate moves. His fight is not like the last time he fought him in the Mishima Zaibatsu office. Bison knee presses him and he executes his Psycho Crusher move on him as Jin grabs both hands as it uses the Red Surge Fist as their power was on collision.

Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Blanka, Lars, Nina, Xiaoyu,and Hunyo are fighting against the Shadaloo soldiers with all their fighting techniques. Juri sends several kicks in mid-air to Brian blocks with his own kick as he counters her with spinning kick with a purple glow embedded on his leg.

"You want another… Eat this…" Juri then executes her Fuhajin move at him as Brian takes her down with more lethal-based kicks that other Taekwondo practitioners could not master and Juri was on the ground. "Damn it… no one can learn this lethal moves."

"Sounds like you wanna fight in a no holds barred. But I think I might break your face, you degenerate little bitch."

Bison then intends to head press at Jin as he knocked on the ground.

"Hmph… I'm impressed that you became much more powerful enough to beat me. This time you are nothing but garbage." Bison then tries to make a final blow and Jin avoids it. "You're pretty aggressive."

Jin then punches straight to Bison but being teleported.

"That's it… I know you can avoid my attacks because you have the ability to teleport." Jin said desperately and Bison appears.

"You are desperately tried to stop me. This will finish you up big time." Bison said as he teleports to make a swift move. Jin closes his eyes remembering how Hunyo trains him and gives him many advices.

**Flashback:**

"_How can I beat Bison if he uses teleportation against me? I must stop him by any chance." Jin said sadly and Hunyo explains in how to beat Bison. _

"_Bison was a very tricky opponent to beat. He could teleport anytime as he pleases so that his opponents will be easily annihilated. Just focused on your mind and you easily know what to do." _

"…"

"_Jin, just focus carefully if he hit you. Otherwise, you would get killed." Hunyo said seriously._

**Flashback over:**

Jin opens his eyes and he easily blocks Bison's punch.

"Somebody needs to be dead." Jin said as he double punches him by firing both energy blasts at him with his Double Chamber Punch as Bison almost knocked by his attacks.

Jin then changes from his original fighting stance to the stance that raises both arms forming a cross armed stance knowing that he has a chance to beat him.

"You worm!" Bison then strikes with one straight punch as Jin does the same as both equally punched on their faces.

Both were very exhausted and knowing that he cannot beat him. Until, Bison was knocked down.

"Huff…huff… did I win?" Jin said panting as his right fist glows in a red-like energy. Then he watched Ryu and the others finally defeating all the Shadaloo soldiers.

"Phew, we finally beat them." Ryu said and Jin smiles to see them okay. However, Bison was still standing as he floats.

"Hmph… you were smarter as I expected. I presumed that you cannot defeat me at this rate." Bison said evilly on everyone. "The Pandora's Box is finally now mine."

"You can't get Pandora. The box is mine…!" Jin yelled angrily.

"We'll see about that… After all you are nothing but weak." Bison said and he begins to attack everyone on sight. Juri then kicks him severely after been defeated by Brian.

"Oops, Did I do that, I'm sorry. Guess about time to double cross you, Bison."

"You impudent simpleton, I've never expect you would betray me from the very beginning." Bison said as he turns into Pandora's state.

"Well, I wouldn't cross my mind. But that's right I can definitely kill you right here. Now handed over that box." Juri said as she turns into Pandora's state and everyone watches them fighting.

"I don't understand…" Jin wouldn't expect Juri is against Bison and Ryu stops him.

"Jin, save your strength for later. I feel that Juri would fight Bison here."

"But these two were…"

"It was just like Kazuya and Nina were turning against each other. I believe Juri still has her revenge with him." Ryu said having his armed crossed and Jin realizes the two are against each other.

"Revenge? Does that mean that…?"

"Bison has killed her parents and she fights against him for revenge." Ryu explained and Xiaoyu noticed both Bison and Juri are going to clash.

"You two, look what they were doing?"

Both Bison and Juri are fighting intensively in their Pandora's state. But Bison still has an upper hand against her.

"Damn it! NOOOO!" Juri screamed as she was knocked on the ground.

"Hmph… you are just like the rest. I guess that I can finish you here." Bison said and Juri stands up.

"Come on, baby… I'm just getting warmed up. I want to get that box!" Juri said as both continues to clash until they were teleported to a different place.

Suddenly, Jin suffers on the Pandora's power trying to awaken his devil curse and Ryu struggles to fight the demonic power within him. Both Xiaoyu and Ken were worried with their partners.

"Ryu… you have to fight it."

"Jin…"

Afterwards, both stands up exhausted knowing that the box is nearby.

"Something's not right. I can sense someone is here to get the box."

"Akuma was here… I knew he would come so far?" Ryu said seriously.

"Akuma? Who is he?" Jin asked.

"He's my foster-uncle and my master's younger brother who is also fighting with the same martial arts move that I have but infused with the Satsui no Hado." Ryu answered.

"So he's also a powerful opponent. Interesting…" Jin said and Ryu tells him.

"He's the one who defeated Bison in the second world warrior tournament. Don't get too cocky to stop him."

Both Ryu and Jin gained the power to enhance their powerful abilities and they might able to defeat their powerful opponents and Hunyo and the others wanted to watch them fight.

"My fists are glowing red. You too as well." Jin nodded and Ryu looked on his fists are also glowing blue.

"I felt such a power. I might able to use my powerful techniques that I have."

Jin feels the presence of his mother's murderer, Ogre. He angrily knew he would be there.

"Ryu, seems like Ogre was here."

"Ogre?"

"Ogre is the God of Fighting and my mother's murderer. He was supposed to be dead. I killed him twice. But now it would be the third time to defeat him." Jin said telling him. "I think he and Akuma would destroy each other for the box."

"We must defeat them now."

"Jin, Ryu…" Hunyo said as he tells both. "Don't let you two get killed. It would be a epic battle to defeat both of them."

"He's right. We were counting on you both." Lars said encourages both of them and Xiaoyu and Ken joins.

"Jin, I'll stay with you until the very end. We can defeat that man." Xiaoyu smiled.

"Xiao…" Jin said as he agrees. "Alright… now is the right time to cure from this curse."

"Ryu… I'll make sure to fight on your side again. This time it would be the battle of the century." Ken smirked and Ryu agrees to his best friend.

"Thanks, Ken… Now we can end this fight."

"Be careful, Ryu, Ken, Jin and Xiao-san. We are counting on you." Sakura cheered the four of them.

"Sir, Jin… we are counting on you…" Alisa cheered.

"Jin, be careful." Nina said as she watches them.

"Boy, those two are going to fight them." Blanka said and Brian smiles to see them.

"I hope they will be safe. This fight is the final battle for the Pandora's Box."

"Good luck, four of you…" Hunyo said as everyone watches them.

On their way to the Pandora's box. Ryu, Ken, Jin, and Xiaoyu are finally arrived in their destination of the box. Until they see Akuma who is looking for a fight.

"Akuma was here already?" Ryu said shockingly and Jin stops him

"Ryu, take a look. He seems like he's looking for a fight."

The four of them watch Akuma who is looking for a fight.

"Who dares to challenge me?" Akuma said as Ogre appears in teleportation as it roars at him and both glared each other.

"Agh… What is this gust of wind?" Xiaoyu said scarily.

"I don't know, that wind is like a blizzard." Ken said and both Ryu and Jin were ignored of this and they feel the power of their adversaries.

Both Akuma and Ogre are ready to clash as they charged with their powerful blows.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 27)<em>


	29. Final Bout An Epic Battle

**A/N:** In Street Fighter X Tekken, If Street Fighter, they will face Ogre while Tekken, they will face Akuma as the final boss. This time it's going to be 2 on 1 bout. Oni and Ultimate True Ogre makes their appearance. Here is Chapter 28...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<strong>_ Final Bout, An Epic Battle_

On their way to the Pandora's Box. Ryu, Ken, Jin, and Xiaoyu are finally arrived in their destination of the box. Until they see Akuma who is looking for a fight.

"Akuma was here already?" Ryu said shockingly and Jin stops him

"Ryu, take a look. He seems like he's looking for a fight."

The four of them watch Akuma who is looking for a fight.

"Who dares to challenge me?" Akuma said as Ogre appears in teleportation as it confronts him. "You pitiful creature, prove to me your worth."

Ogre roars to fight Akuma as he feels the power of the creature as both confronted each other as they glare.

"Agh… What is this gust of wind?" Xiaoyu said scarily.

"I don't know, that wind is like a blizzard." Ken said and both Ryu and Jin were ignored of this and they feel the power of their adversaries.

Both Akuma and Ogre are ready to clash and both were starting to fight in a massive battle. The four watches the fight and Jin has a plan.

"There must be a way to beat them out, Come on, you three."

Akuma and Ogre continued to fight and knowing that Ogre is able to use pyrokinesis.

"Hmph, just as I figured. You are able to use two powers at the same time. You shall be feel the pain." Akuma then executes the Misogi super technique that grabs the opponent in mid-air and smashing him in impact creating a burst of flames with a giant mark of the _ten_ kanji imprinted on it and Ogre was temporarily defeated. Then, he noticed Ryu, Jin, Xiaoyu and Ken are finally arrived for the box. "Well now, if isn't Ryu. Now is the right time to awaken the evil within you."

"Don't listen to him, Ryu. He's up to something." Jin said and Akuma realizes both of them having the same power.

"You and that boy were a complete nuisance. You don't know what kind of power of the box was inside. I feel that the power was the Satsui no Hado in it." Akuma mocks both of them and Ogre was behind him attacking him with his Hell's Inferno that knocks him with fire embedded on his fists and transforming a flame version of his true form tackling him in mid-air for a final blow.

(I can feel the spirit of the powerful fighters. You must feel my wrath.)

"Ogre… I'm going to finish you right here." Jin said as he prepares his fighting stance. "I killed you thrice. But this time, you're dead…!"

(Hmph… just like you are trying to struggle to save your mother from the labs. But I will get your spirit within you just like the last time you defeated me in Naraku.)

Ogre roars and both are starting to fight and Xiaoyu helps him. Akuma awakens and he starting to attack both Ryu and Ken.

"I will bring chaos with my fists. I'll kill both of you here…!"

"This is for my master Gouken. You're going to regret this, Akuma!" Ryu said and both begin to fight him. The final battle is just the beginning.

Jin and Xiaoyu give all they have to fight Ogre while Ryu and Ken are also the same in order to defeat Akuma. Both Ryu and Akuma clashes with their fireballs and their martial arts moves. Jin and Ogre are also clashing with their fighting techniques. Jin was thrown by Ogre's telekinesis.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu said worrying him and Ogre tries to kick her with fire embedded on his leg making Jin to get angry to see her hurt.

"Xiao…" Jin then saves her by knocking Ogre with his traditional karate moves and ends in a straight punch finally executes his ultra technique the Final Avenger. Ogre is then been knocked down.

Just then, Ryu and Ken use their assassination arts rooted in Ansatsuken against Akuma who is also using the same techniques as them and he attacks Ken with his Shoryuken. Then Ryu tries to attack him but failed and he teleports using the Ashura Senkuu and hits him with a Hadoken. Akuma suddenly uses the hurricane scythe kick at Ken and he quickly knocks out on the ground.

"Ken…" Ryu then attacks Akuma in a no holds barred and hitting him with a devastating Shinku Tatsumaki Sempuu Kyaku and he tries to wake his friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ryu… he's a one tough customer." Ken said as he stands up shaking his head. Akuma still standing up and knows that the two cannot win.

"I don't think this will end my life, your life will be your demise." Akuma then uses the Shun Goku Satsu or the Raging Demon on both Ryu and Ken as Jin arrives to save both and take a devastating hits and it ends in a ten kanji.

"Jin, no…" Ryu said as he desperately taps the Satsui no Hado within him. Jin tried to stand up and he struggles to tell him not to use it.

"Ryu… don't use it." Jin said as his devil gene awakens within him. He noticed that the box has indeed the connection to Ryu's curse. He never expected this to happen as he regains control of himself and helps him.

Ryu creates a purple aura executes a more powerful fireball as he shoots Metsu Hadoken.

"Hadoken!"

Ryu shoots the Metsu Hadoken at Akuma as he tries to block it with full force. Suddenly Ogre appears after been defeated by Jin. He uses telekinesis to distract him.

"What!" Akuma then hit from Ryu's Metsu Hadoken as he screams. "UNGGGGHHHHH!"

Ryu was exhausted and he knows that if he taps the murderous intent within him. He will never regain control of himself. If it wasn't for Jin, he won't necessarily do it.

"Jin are you okay, you're severely injured? Where's the medicine?" Xiaoyu said worried and Jin tells her not to.

"No, Xiao… I'm fine."

"But?"

"I want to cure from my devil curse. I'm not giving up." Jin said desperately and Ken warns him.

"Don't act like a scapegoat, Jin. We have a fight to do. I think this green fellow is trying to kick our asses."

Jin nods to see Ogre in flames. He defeated him after saving Xiaoyu as he begins to mutate into Ultimate True Ogre, his monstrous form.

Jin suddenly collapses as his devil gene starting to awaken within him. Ryu then tries to snaps him out.

"Jin wake up… don't give in to the devil within you."

Jin then regains control of his other half trying to control his devil powers in his human form at will as he powers himself and knowing that he might able to beat him.

"Ryu… thanks." Jin said thankfully as he panted. "I guess that both of us we're struggling to our curse. We don't have time."

"Jin, your fists is glowing in a darker shade of red." Ryu said shockingly.

"I used up to beat Azazel by powering myself with the devil gene. Despite my efforts to be cure from my devil curse, I keep using it to save others." Jin said sadly and Ryu encourages him.

"Keep this as your arsenal. I'll take that monster out. I feel his power."

"Ryu, I'll be fine… I'll try and distract him while you do the rest. I'm immune to some attacks that they threw at me." Jin smirked as he tells Ken to take care of Xiaoyu. "Masters, take care of Xiao. Ryu and I can handle this."

"Okay… and Ryu, don't let yourself get killed." Ken said and he guards Xiaoyu.

"Jin, please be careful."

Both Jin and Ryu proceeds in destroying Ogre's monstrous form, Ultimate True Ogre as he roars both of them. Ryu and Jin power themselves up with the dark power within them. True Ogre attempts to use flame thrower on both of them as Jin straighten his fist as he was engulfed in a red-violet like aura that immunes to his attacks.

As a distraction, Ryu attacks the monster with all of his martial moves then pass it to Jin by breaking it's collarbone with an uppercut. Jin then executes a more powerful ultra technique the Kazama-Style Supreme Fists that uppercuts the monster and heavily damaged him with heavily punches and kicks several times and he violent punches straight to the monster's chest knocking the monster temporarily.

Ogre is still standing then summons whirlwinds on both as they managed to avoid it and he executes a far more powerful flame thrower causing the two not to get close from attacking him as both take cover.

"Damn it… we can't even get close to him… " Ryu grunted and Jin angrily gritted on this. He can't think of something to beat it. Until, he remembers he beats Ogre and his monstrous form as well as the word that Hunyo motivates him in using his super technique and he comes up an idea.

"That's it… Ryu, we can knock him out with one punch. That's his weak point." Jin said telling him.

"One punch you say?"

"I used my Demon's Paw to knock Ogre out of collision. That's how I take him out." Jin said remembering in beating Ogre after chasing him in the temple one year had passed.

"Let's give it a shot." Ryu smirked as both begin to separate as he makes a distraction to the monster. "Hey, take this, Shakunetsu….!"

Ryu shoots an orange fireball which is the Shakunetsu Hadoken on Ultimate True Ogre as it blocks then counters with a flame thrower in which Ryu avoids and noticed the ice floor is melting from the flame thrower. Therefore, Jin found an opening as he punches straight on the monster in one hit knocking it down.

"You're dead, Ogre!" Jin yells as he uses the ultra cross technique that hits him with devastating punches and a reverse throw and passes it to Ryu by a flying kick and Ryu uses Metsu Shoryuken at the monster.

Both of them were exhausted and noticed the snow floors were melting after Ogre's fire breath attacks. Ultimate True Ogre tried to stand up and starting to succumb to his injuries as his blood drips in green. Suddenly, Akuma appears but this time it is the demonic version of himself as Oni.

"Is that all you need to kill me. I will show you the true wrath with my fists…" Oni said and Ultimate True Ogre suddenly attacks him in a full force. "You pathetic creature… You can't even defeat me."

"Akuma is still alive…? I thought you killed him…" Jin said shockingly and Ryu noticed Akuma's demonic form reminisce his evil version of himself as his chest suddenly hurt him.

"Ugh... my chest is burning up. No, I don't want this…" Ryu said hurting his chest and Jin tries to help him.

"Hang on, Ryu…"

Both Oni and Ultimate True Ogre are fighting with their ultimate abilities. Without Warning, both fall into the ocean to their apparent deaths and their powers were on collision in the deep. Both Jin and Ryu witnessed this and knowing that they won the fight.

"It's over…" Ryu said desperately and Jin smiles in delight to see that they won.

"We did it… Ryu, now is the time to get Pandora. After all, our adversaries will not going to waste their strength into us."

"Let's go…"

Meanwhile, everyone was watching the collision on the deep waters. Hunyo noticed this.

"It looks like Jin and Ryu won the fight."

"How would you say it was both of them?" Brian reacted.

"Now we can get the box don't you think?" Sakura smiled excitedly and Hunyo shakes his head.

"Don't feel so happy, Sakura. Pandora's Box has secrets and we have to find the four of them first." Hunyo said and Lars agrees to his terms.

"Well I agree with him. Jin and the others are there."

"We better move." Nina said coldly and everyone went to find the four of them.

Back at the crash site, Xiaoyu and Ken saw Jin and Ryu were alright and they excited to see their return.

"Jin! I'm glad you're alright." Xiaoyu cried as she runs at him and hugs him.

"Xiao… take it easy…"

"Ryu… it's good that you're okay." Ken said worried to his best friend.

"Yeah…"

The four saw the Pandora's Box and both Jin and Ryu want to get it.

"Xiao… stay out of this. I must get Pandora." Jin said being stubborn at her as he went to get the box.

"Jin, stay on your ground. The box has secrets inside of it." Ryu said and both begin to get the Pandora.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 28)<em>


	30. The Secrets of the Pandora's Box

**A/N: **Most of Street Fighter X Tekken characters' endings like the rest of them are having disinterested within the magic of the box or they can't make fame. Others are using for power and others were turning against each other just for the box. This is the combination ending between both Jin and Xiaoyu with Ryu and Ken. Can Jin saves Ryu? Here is chapter 29 where Jun Kazama and Shin Kamiya makes their appearance.

**Chapter 29: **_The Secrets of the Pandora's Box_

Hunyo and the others arrived to see Xiaoyu, Ken, Jin and Ryu and noticing the box's power.

"I can feel the box's power. This isn't good; I knew Jin's devil curse won't be cured if the power of the box is the same power he is under." Hunyo said seriously.

"You don't mean...?" Brian said and everyone watches them.

When both Jin and Ryu are getting close to the box, both didn't expect that the box is about to open.

"So this is the Pandora's Box." Ryu said and Jin became focused on getting the box.

"It is..." Jin said as he said to himself. "Pandora, yes..."

Jin's eyes suddenly becomes red and turning him into the Pandora's state, weaken him as well as the Satsui no Hado starts taking control over Ryu and both fall on their knees. However, Ryu's chest is burning up.

"Jin...!" Xiaoyu tries to help him but Jin orders her to stay away.

"Stay back, Xiao!"

"Ryu...!" Ken also wanted to help him but Ryu refuses.

"I'll be fine, Ken... I can do this..." Ryu tells Ken that he's fine but clutching his chest and both of their darker powers are the ones responded to the Pandora's Box.

"Ryu-san!" Sakura yelled as Lars stops her.

"Stay on guard, Sakura."

"But?"

The box activates within the four circles as it opens a green mysterious light appeared within them. Jin tries to be cure from his devil curse while in his Pandora's state until he saw Ryu is going to succumb to the murderous Satsui no Hado within him. It reveals the power of the box that connects with the people who also have the same evil power. Jin became worried on his friend as he thought.

_Ryu... Don't do this!_

All of the sudden, it flashes white. Jin wakes up and to find out that he was all by himself and the places where all have been white.

"Where am I...?" Jin said confused on the unfamiliar surroundings and he noticed the spirit of his mother, Jun appears behind him.

"It's been a while, my son."

"Mother...?"

Jun smiles to see her son again as she wears a white sleeveless shirt and a white pants that was embedded with black birds on her left leg and a white hairband with black linings in it. She came here to guide him once more.

"It seems that you always care for yourself and to kill your father and grandfather. It wasn't good for you to do it." Jun said disapproving her son's actions and Jin became sad for a moment his life was getting worse as well as being desperate to save someone.

"Mother... my world is a living hell. I have to save my friend. He's going to die..." Jin said desperately wanted to save Ryu.

"You don't know the fate of that person you really wanted to save." Jun said as she shows the vision where it was sunrise in the Antarctic. Jin saw Ken was looking for Ryu and he found the red headband left in the snow revealing that he and the box disappeared.

"That's Ken... but that red headband." Jin nodded for a moment he noticed the headband belongs to Ryu.

"Yes... the person you wanted to saved was been dissolved into dust from the box's corrupted power that leads them both disappear." Jun said sadly and Jin became upset of this and he is desperately tries to save Ryu before it's too late.

"Mother... I have to save him. I don't want my friend to be killed by Pandora." Jin said determined to save Ryu. "If I didn't save him and relying to cure from my curse, He will disappear along with Pandora."

"It was a primitive choice." Jun said as she hugs her son. "My son, I'm glad that I can see you. You are a fully-grown man now."

"Mother, I'm glad." Jin said calmly as he finally hugs her and someone calls his name.

"Jin..."

Jin then faces the spirit of his old friend and former classmate, Shin Kamiya who is killed by his grandfather in Kyoto Castle after being submission and the mark of the Mutare Experiment is still visible on his right arm.

"Shin... I thought you were...?"

"Don't give up, Jin... You're still having good left in you. Remember you finally avenged for me from being killed by your own grandfather." Shin said trying to encourage Jin not to give up. "Do your best and you have to show them what you made of?"

"Shin, mother, I thanked you enough. But I have to go." Jin said became thankful to his mother and Shin and he remembers Hunyo's advice.

"_The most important thing is to save the people's lives that are in danger. If some people that you cared about and other people like you who are struggling to risk their lives on the line, you have to save them."_

"Jin... you must release the power that you inherited from me. I'm counting on you." Jun said telling her son.

As it fades back where he was in Pandora's state, Jin struggles to stand up and tries to save Ryu and knowing that he's going to disappear along with the Pandora's Box. Ryu is now succumbing to the Satsui no Hado that comes from the box's green light as Jin arrives in time while in his Pandora's state trying to save him.

"Jin, what do you think you're doing? I can do this...?" Ryu said desperately.

"Don't be a fool, Ryu. If you did that then you're going to disappear along with the box." Jin said desperately to hold off while in Pandora's state. "The box's power will kill you..."

Xiaoyu and Ken hear Jin's words are proved to be true. Ryu is going to disappear along with the box.

"Please... somebody... somebody please help both of them..."

"Ryu!"

"I don't want my friends to be perished! I WON'T!" Jin yells in anguish as his power draws from his mother's blood as his aura becomes a lighter shade of red. The markings of the Pandora on his body was been purified and finally returns to his normal state and tries to purify Ryu's Satsui no Hado within him.

"What is that thing?" Lars asked.

"Could it be...?" Nina was shocked to see Jin uses the power that he inherited from his mother, Jun as he purifies Ryu's murderous power and saves him from being vanished along with the box.

Then, Jin in his normal state infuses his devil powers and the power of Kazama's blood that he inherited from his mother and becomes a more powerful than the devil's deity as it glows in a bright shade of red. Ryu has finally been purified as he opens his eyes and his pupils became white and he unleashes the Power of Nothingness and it glows in a bright shade of blue. Both in their combined powers trying to stop the box's power and they are able to save the people in their world.

* * *

><p>Elena and Dudley saw the power comes from the box and Elena was surprised to watch it. It soon changes to Lei and Christie where they finally meet Eddy at the helicopter. Both Eddy and Christie are hugging together finally reunited.<p>

* * *

><p>Rolento and Ibuki are watching the power of the box. Ibuki happily watches this as Rolento forcibly orders her.<p>

"Wow... that must be the box's power."

"Well now, I can make my army even more powerful in the battlefield. Come on, we have a work to do, SERGEANT!"

"The name's Ibuki, ARGHHH! That's it I had enough of playing army anymore. You make me sick in the stomach." Ibuki angrily follows Rolento and Guy and Cody watches them.

"Hmph... that would serves her right." Guy said coldly.

"Hey, calm down." Cody said and both saw the light coming from the box. "Whoa... isn't the power of the box."

"Hmmm, seems like the box had nothing more than a wish and the power. It seems like the war is over."

* * *

><p>Julia and Bob were watching the light comes from the box as Bob was engulfed in a strange light.<p>

"Whoa... Julia... something's wrong with me."

"Bob...?" Julia said and she saw both Rufus and Zangief are all engulfed from the strange light as it shades. She then saw both were lost their weight because of the box's power and she saw Bob also been lost weight.

"Huh? What's going on?" Bob said as he screams in agony to see he loses his weight completely. "NOOOOHHHHH! Not my perfect body!"

"Bob..."

"Julia, forgive me... I was." Bob said as Julia kisses him knowing that she was happy for him.

"As far as I concerned the power of the box would make you slimmer. We can train if you want to get your old body back." Julia smiled and Bob agrees.

"Leave it to me, Julia. I'm glad that you're with me." Bob smiles and both saw both Rufus and Zangief screams for losing their weights.

* * *

><p>Asuka watches the light comes from the Antarctic as she grabs the snow-like firefly.<p>

"Wow... so this is the power of the box. I guess Lili didn't expect to see this..." Asuka said to herself and she was happy that Lili won't touch her after being banned by her father.

* * *

><p>Guile and Abel also followed Ryu and Jin's path. Abel found an unconscious Kuma lying on the ground.<p>

"Guile... Can you help me carry the bear?" Abel said and Guile became disappointed in this.

"Alright, let's take him. But why are you going to do to that thing?"

"I just want to pet a bear. It's my desire to pet him." Abel said happily.

Both tries to carry Kuma, Yoshimitsu and Raven were watching them.

"Sounds like we didn't make it, you ninja wannabe."

Yoshimitsu attacks Raven with the light-saber in which Raven avoids it.

"Hmph... seems like you are planning to trap me with your annoying tricks, now that we're going to fight in the middle of the ice."

"We'll see about that..."

* * *

><p>Chun-Li and Cammy watch the light comes from the box and it was known that all the people were purified and others are recovering some injuries from the war that Jin and Bison had been made.<p>

"Cammy, look at this."

"It seems that all of the people were healed."

"Our investigators would take some time. But finally they never get charmed from these strange snowflakes." Chun-Li said as she smiles. "I'm so glad that Ryu made it. Great job..."

Poison and Hugo discovered the power of the box and knowing that it was a useless mission for them to make fame for the box.

"That was a nice firework. Urgh, well at least the box is completely useless to make fame. I think we can hijack these two right here to make fortune." Poison smirked as she points her horsewhip in Paul and Marshall who were tied in ropes.

"Yo, Poison... look at that?" Hugo said and both were confronted by King II and Craig.

Suddenly, Armor King II arrives and aids both Poison and Hugo to fight them.

"Hmph... this is interesting tag team match. Okay, Hugo I'll watch you and that snow masked leopard to make this fight perfect. We're gonna test them before we do the fame." Poison said as she watches her friend and Armor King II fight against King II and Craig.

"King, let's break their faces." Craig said and King agrees and both begin to clash.

* * *

><p>Bryan wakes up having been injured by Guy and Cody and Jack-X is been disconnected by Cody after executing his super technique. When he saw the light comes from the Pandora's Box. He didn't noticed that Jack-X is finally been rebooted and now turn against Bryan.<p>

"Hmph... sounds like you're about to die right here. You're only just a metal piece of trash." Bryan taunts and both begin to fight against each other. Vega observes every movement on both of them while watching the light.

"Hmph... too bad that I didn't try to get the box, It is all Balrog's fault for not getting it."

Vega noticed Balrog was behind him and he punches straight to Vega's face and became one of his victims.

"WHY?" Vega screamed in agony as his voice can be heard.

* * *

><p>In the outskirts in the Antarctic, Sagat and Dhalsim found the missing children they were looking for. Both then watches the light comes from the Pandora's Box since they never wish from the box itself. And so both leaves while carrying the kids to take them back home.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Antarctic, both Jin and Ryu finally subdued the corrupted power of the Pandora's Box and both suddenly succumbed to exhaustion and faints. Both Xiaoyu and Ken see this.<p>

"Jin..."

"Ryu..."

"Are you alright, speak to me...?" Xiaoyu said as she cries and Brian steps in and tells her.

"He's alright... he used up all of his strength to stop the power of the box. Nevertheless, he did save Ryu from being vanished."

"..."

Everyone then saw the box's power is about to weaken and it dissipates leaving the box opened.

"The box's power is all gone." Hunyo said and Lars begins to investigate the box. Much to his surprise, he found a person who is trapped inside the box.

"God Almighty..." Lars surprised as he calls both Sakura and Blanka. "Sakura, you were right. There was a person trapped in the Pandora's Box."

"It's Hibiki-san..." Sakura said and Dan tells them.

"I'm...freezing... help...me..."

"Hibiki-san, hang on we have to get you out of here." Sakura said and both Blanka and herself tried to get him out of the box as Lars aids them.

"Hold on, both of you? I can help you two to get him out. You might get the two of you trapped."

Alisa smiles to see Lars is helping both Sakura and Blanka to get an injured Dan from the box. After that the Pandora's Box had finally ascends back to space. Everyone watches and knowing that the battle is over.

"Well it looks like the battle is over." Hunyo smirked and he looked at Xiaoyu stays with Jin who is unconscious.

"Yeah... I'm so happy that Jin made it. I'm glad." Xiaoyu smiled as everyone continues to watch the box ascends into space.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 29)<em>


	31. One Last Farewell

**Chapter 30: **_One Last Farewell_

In both Jin and Ryu's consciousness, Ryu wakes up and to find out that he's alone.

"Where am I...? The last thing I remember was. I'm about to be consumed from the Satsui no Hado." Ryu sets his sights to find his friend as he heard a deep voice calling him.

"Ryu..."

"That voice, Jin...?"

Ryu remembers Jin tries to save him from being consumed as he patted by him.

"Ryu, I'm glad that you're alive." Jin said happily to see his friend as it fades in white.

At sunrise, Jin wakes up in Xiaoyu's lap as he looks on his devil mark on his left arm. He knows that he wasn't cured from the Pandora's Box.

"I'm glad you're awake, Jin." Xiaoyu smiled and Jin calmly tells her.

"I'm fine... I still have to find the cure. But, I'm not giving up."

"Not necessary..." Hunyo said and Jin abruptly shocked on his words.

"What?"

"Finding the cure on your devil gene will be hard for you to get it. The power of the box is able to cure you while you were under of it's control. But, you manage to purify yourself from the Pandora's influence on both if your devil and angelic powers. The reason why you keep yourself alive, not just about your devil curse but the Kazama blood that runs to your veins. I hate to admit but, your mother really wanted you to be alive." Hunyo explained and Jin angrily tells his teacher.

"Don't you know what I'm doing, sensei. I'm desperate to find the cure from my curse. If I don't then..."

"You talk too much, Jin." Hunyo said coldly. "Your stubbornness always makes you focused on one thing. Killing yourself would be worthless after you kill your own adversaries."

"..."

"But you don't know that, you saved Ryu from being disappeared along with the Pandora's Box." Hunyo said and Jin lowers his head finally admitted his actions to them.

"That's right. I used my all of my strength to save Ryu. I didn't expect that he will disappear along with Pandora. If he disappeared then it considers that I lose a friend, a companion and a trusted ally. I don't want if the true warrior dissipates after been consumed by Pandora."

Ryu then wakes up and Ken was surprised to see him alive.

"Ken..."

"I'm so glad that you're alive, Ryu. You make me worried too much." Ken smiled happily see his best friend and Ryu saw Jin has been awake first before him.

"Jin... so you did save me. But you manage to unlock the Power of Nothingness that my master sealed away the Satsui no Hado within me."

"Ryu... I saved you because I don't want you to disappear after you succumbed to the Satsui no Hado and it's connection to the Pandora's Box. If I don't save you then you will be dissolved nothing but dust along with it." Jin said sadly.

"He's right. I realize about what you did." Ken said telling him. "If you were vanished, I still keep the head band that I give you a long time ago after you lost to me in the sparring session five years ago."

"Ken..."

"Jin, I almost forgot to tell you." Hunyo said as he explains. "You infused your devil power and the Kazama blood to save all the people in your world by purifying them and healing their wounds inflicted on the war that you and Bison had been made. Your power is not the devil but an opposed one."

"I did that..." Jin said and became confused on what he did. Therefore, Sakura noticed a purple snow as she catches it.

"This snowflake is different."

"This is no ordinary snowflake." Brian said and everyone realize that the purple snowflakes that comes from the Pandora's Box and creating a portal in a process.

"Wow... a portal." Xiaoyu said.

"I guess it's about time to take us home." Hunyo said and Jin knew his teacher is gonna leave.

"Sensei..."

"Brian... I guess that it's time for us to go." Hunyo said and Brian agrees.

"It looks like this is it."

Everyone watches both Hunyo and Brian are about to leave to their world. Jin finally granted his wish on letting them back to their home world. Hunyo stopped when they are about to go in the portal.

"Hunyo, what are you think you're doing?" Brian replied angrily and Hunyo gets his silver watch from his backpack. He tried so hard to buy this watch and he knows Jin will be ultimately upset if he leaves.

"Jin, catch it!" Hunyo throws his silver watch and Jin catches it knowing that his mentor is about to leave.

"It's your watch." Jin said as he became upset to see him leave and cannot accept his watch. "Sensei, I cannot accept this."

"Don't be an idiot. I know it's hard for you to think." Hunyo said sadly.

"Sensei... please... please don't go." Jin said as he lowers his head and Hunyo comforts him.

"Don't feel so bad about me. I know it's hard even though we cannot see each other again."

"..."

"Keep my watch, Jin. Keep it as a remembrance." Hunyo said calmly. "Travelling with both of you were great, I'm having fun when you and I trained together. We can always be friends, forever."

"Hunyo, we better go or the portal will close." Brian yelled.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I know this is my right time for me get back home." Hunyo said as he finally departs and both he and Brian are ready. "Ready, Brian..."

"I'm ready, Hunyo. There's no turning back now." Brian said as both presses as the purple light engulfed on both of their palm.

Hunyo looked at Jin who is upset knowing that he's gonna leave.

"Sensei..."

"See you around, Jin." Hunyo said as both were engulfed in a purple light.

"Sensei... SENSEI!" Jin screams as both Hunyo and Brian were about to be transported. He tries to go with them but Lars stops him leaving the two transported back to their home world as both were vanished.

"Calm down, Jin. You shouldn't go with them." Lars said angrily on his half-nephew as Jin slowly gets up lowering his head and bursts his tears in both of his eyes realizing that he cares his teacher very much and the one who makes him change.

"I've never expect, sensei would leave. If it wasn't for him, I would make things wrong again. Despite my plans on letting him go back home, he was trying to help me change my ways. I'm so stupid..." Jin cries in anguish over the loss of his teacher and good friend.

"Jin..." Xiaoyu whimpered as she tells him while drying her tears. "Remember that you, Mr. Panganiban and I eat Sukiyaki together, He was trying to enlighten you in any way. He was desperate to change your behavior. All those things, he was trying to correct your ways. He did this just for you."

"Xiao..."

"Xiaoyu was right." Ryu steps in trying to encourage him. "I've never seen you and Hunyo were close during in your travels. It seems that he was trying to guide you as a second parent. It reminds me of me and Master Gouken been train together when I'm still little. Jin, Hunyo was still here in our world living in a normal life. He told me before he goes with you and Xiaoyu. He can teach you all the good things and to correct your wrong doings. You have to follow his last words, you might able to find him, Trust me."

Jin then stands up, drying his tears on both of his eyes. He remembers his mother, Shin and his teacher Hunyo are also guiding him and finally change his ways. He looked at the watch and finally decides to find Hunyo in their world they live in.

"Sensei..." Jin said as he keeps the watch and everyone watches the bright sky.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 30)<em>


	32. Parted Ways, Jin's Decision

**Chapter 31: **_Parted Ways, Jin's Decision_

Hunyo and Brian returns to their home world as they end up in room full of inventions as both reunited with Rei, Marissa, Rolento and Mr. Sakyo.

"Everyone, did you really miss me." Hunyo said and Marissa finally hugged her husband as she cries.

"Hunyo... how could you leave me like that? It has been five weeks you never did show up, sob..." Marissa cried finally reunited with your husband.

"It's alright, Marissa. It's my fault for leaving you like this. It was a long story."

"Thank goodness, they are back." Rei smiled and Rolento finally meets both of them.

"Looks like you two having a long adventure without me. I've never experienced that."

"Rolento..." Brian smirked and Mr. Sakyo came to see Hunyo.

"Jun... I'm glad that you came back. We thought that you were long-time dead. But I never saw that you had disappeared for five weeks."

"Mr. Sakyo... I didn't expect that you were here in Silveria Corporation." Hunyo said and Rei explains.

"Brian told him about the accident happened to you. All of the students were very worried and depressed. Furthermore, all of the students blame the vice dean for your disappearance."

"As you know, Jun. I made the vice dean relived on his duties after his actions made you worse. Your job as a professor is not falling apart. The students of this university had liked your prowess of teaching sports." Mr. Sakyo said and Hunyo was happy that his job was not falling apart.

"You mean that my job is not falling apart. I'm impressed."

"Jun... from this day as the dean of physical education and aesthetics, you are now teaching all the students in Karate and Self-Defense in all UE branches. I'm looking forward to do your teaching." Mr. Sakyo happily promotes Hunyo on teaching all the students in all branches in UE and he thanked him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Sakyo."

"Not at all, Jun... I replaced the vice dean to a new one so that he won't misjudge you any longer." Mr. Sakyo said and Marissa realizes Hunyo doesn't wear the watch.

"Hunyo, what happened to your watch? You tried so hard to get that Rolex watch?" Marissa asked.

"I gave it to someone. I can buy some newly expensive watch anytime." Hunyo smirked and Marissa became angry to him.

"Don't tell me... you give a present to other women that you've been hang out."

"No, Marissa... I give it to a special friend and a friend who is just like my son." Hunyo said and he reminds Jin as his own son and an acquaintance and moves on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jin and Xiaoyu finally return to the Mishima Zaibatsu after a long journey to the Antarctic. Ryu pays a visit to both of them while carrying a white duffel bag.<p>

"Well it seems that the battle is over. I can continue on my journey in getting stronger." Ryu said and Jin became calm to his newly found friend.

"Sounds like you are going to travel around the world to tests your skills."

"Um, Ryu... where's Mr. Masters? He's with you while all of us are in the Antarctic?" Xiaoyu asked childishly.

"You mean Ken...?" Ryu answered and he knows that he and Ken were parted ways after a long journey to the Antarctic. "He and I we parted ways. But I heard he's going to reunite with his family."

"Oh..."

"I guess that you and I we parted ways. But I'm glad that you and I we face each other." Jin said happily.

"But someday, you might able to defeat me to stand a chance. In your age you still have time to get you stronger as a fighter." Ryu said as he tells him. "I guess that I can challenge you sometime. I know that you are a worthy opponent to face."

"Okay, Ryu. I accept your challenge. I guess that you and I we fight face to face in the tournament. But the next time we meet, it would be a one hell of a match." Jin said smirking and both finally shake hands promising to have a fight each other at the tournament and Ryu begins to leave.

"Till next time..."

When Ryu finally departs and to continue travel around the world, Jin and Xiaoyu are watching him walking away.

"Jin, I guess that he's travelling around the world." Xiaoyu said and Jin replies calmly.

"That's how he is... He's indeed a true warrior. I wanted to serve him in the Zaibatsu. But, I truly respect him as a martial artist like me."

"You think you can fight him, Jin. I mean he's pretty strong to fight him like that." Xiaoyu reacted and Jin responded.

"He and I we made a promise. A promise that he and I we can clash with our fighting techniques in the following tournaments."

"Um... Jin, is it okay that you're gonna tutor me? I had a lot of trouble in my math subjects." Xiaoyu begged and Jin replies in a light-hearted manner.

"Only one condition, I'm still the head of the Zaibatsu and I have a lot of hard work. I can tutor you if I have a free time, is that okay for you."

"Sure..." Xiaoyu agreed and both saw Alisa arrives to see them while flying in jet-packed wings on her back as she landed.

"Xiaoyu... Ms. Kasugano is looking for you at the amusement park. She's been waiting for you." Alisa said and Xiaoyu easily accepts Sakura's invite.

"I'll be there, Alisa. Just for a moment, please." Xiaoyu smiled and noticed Jin begins to walk away. "Uh, Jin... where are you going?"

"You girls go ahead. I got a lot of work to do." Jin said nicely as he continues walking away letting Xiaoyu to talk with Alisa.

"Alisa, let's go to the amusement park. Sakura wants to meet her friend of hers." Xiaoyu said excitedly.

While both Xiaoyu and Alisa are talking in going to the amusement park, they don't know that Jin would trick Xiaoyu as he mumbled.

"Forgive me, Xiao. I used that up so that you won't get in my way. I need to decide for myself what to do."

**2 hours later:**

Xiaoyu, Alisa, Sakura and Kei are having fun in the amusement park. Panda watches them and Miharu arrives to see them.

"Panda... how's Xiao doing?" Miharu asked and she watches them.

At the office of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin still worries for his mentor while watching at the sky view window. He reminisce all the things that his mentor Hunyo did for him.

"_We can always be friends, forever." _

Jin looks at Hunyo's watch as he finally wears it remembering his teacher for the first time he meets him. Therefore, Nina arrives to see him.

"There you are. Still thinking about the old man?"

"Yes... I still can't forget about Mr. Panganiban. He was the only person can teach me these things. After all, he just want me to make things right."

"So, what's your decision now?" Nina asked and Jin had finally made his decision.

"I must look for Mr. Panganiban. If Ryu was saying was true that Mr. Panganiban was here, I must find him? I remember he's from the Philippines."

"..."

"Nina... if I'm gone tell Xiao that I'm not coming back. You are my trusted friend and a bodyguard. From now on you are the acting head of this company once I left. Everyone will think that I'm already gone."

"Jin... I hope you'll be alright." Nina said finally accepts his words as Jin walks away.

He finally decided to find Hunyo on his world as he continues to leave the office. Nina then saw the portrait left in his office and reveals that he became friends with Ryu and Ken as well as Hunyo his teacher and a friend who makes him change.

* * *

><p><em>(End of Chapter 31)<em>


	33. Endings, The Master and The Apprentice

**A/N: **This is the final chapter of Powers and Fists. Here is the final chapter.

**Chapter 32: **_Endings; The Master and the Apprentice_

Dan wanted to promote his Saikyo-ryu Fighting Style and his father's dojo in all over Japan. He remembers his critical mistake of making the commercial without knowing his address. Suddenly, he bumped into someone as he easily angers him.

"Hey, watch were you going, chump. Nothing beats with my Sakyo-ryu style of fighting."

"..."

"What's the matter, can't you talk? Don't tell me that you are just like the same guy who takes me from the beating." Dan said reminisce about being beaten by Kazuya until he responded.

"I still remember you; you're that idiot guy who trapped inside Pandora. You are much of the talk."

The person that Dan confronted was Jin as he was afraid to see him.

"What? You're that guy who saved everyone from wrecking the havoc with Ryu." Dan said easily point index finger towards Jin and he became arrogant to him. "Hmph... you are nothing more than a weakling. But I will show you my Saikyo-ryu style."

Dan charged Jin with three severe kicks which are the Dankukyaku technique. Jin parries his attack and he simply knocks him by kicking him to the face sending him to his dojo as he screams.

"FATHER!"

Jin watches the Saikyo-ryu Dojo was crumbled after sending Dan by kicking him intensively to his face and became disappointed to his arrogance.

"I'm not merely a weak." Jin shrugged as he calmly said to himself. "I guess that I better go. I hate if other people would see me. I must find Mr. Panganiban as well as the cure for my devil curse."

Jin continues to walk away while carrying a blue and white backpack knowing that he sets off alone to find the cure from his devil curse as well as his teacher Hunyo but also travelling to get him stronger to fight his friend, Ryu.

* * *

><p>Asuka hurries to school while riding her bike. Only to be interrupted by her rival Lili.<p>

"Hey... what the hell is wrong with you? Are you looking for a fight?" Asuka scowled angrily.

"I'll never forgive you, Ms. Kazama. This is your entire fault for make me grounded by my own father." Lili said as she savagely fights Asuka.

Both exchange blows but Lili manages to beat Asuka as she delivers two kicks knocking her out. When she begins to make a final blow, she was attacked by ninja blades and being stuck her in the tree.

"Hey! Who interrupts my fight! Get me off this thing!" Lili yelled savagely and Ibuki arrives to save Asuka.

"You're conniving little bitch, starting fights for a girl like us."

"Ibuki, what are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

"Hey, Asuka... sounds like you got a lot more trouble with that girl right here." Ibuki smiled and Lili demands to get the ninja knives off at her.

"I demand to get me off this knives or I'll kill both of you here."

"Come on, Asuka... we better move or we're gonna be late." Ibuki said as she put both hands on her head.

"Wait for me." Asuka said happily as she follows Ibuki and both ignores Lili from being stuck.

* * *

><p>Lars summons a call for a new mission while leaning in his black SUV.<p>

"All right, we're on our way." Lars said as he hung his cell phone. He was watched by Raven.

"How did it go?"

"We have a mission to deal with." Lars said as he faces both Guy and Cody at the roof of his car. "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Sounds like an interesting mission." Guy said as both got off the roof and agrees to go with them. "Cody, are you ready for this?"

"Sure thing, I won't be bored anymore if I go with you. Sounds like fun." Cody answered.

"We'll let's get moving. I know that we can make this mission a success." Lars said as both he and Raven in the front seat while both Guy and Cody are in the back as the car sets off. On the roof of the car, Yoshimitsu arrives trying to fight his rival for the sake of his Manji clan members and he knows that he would lose again and teaching the arts of Ku-jin by Raven one more time.

* * *

><p>Ingrid the creator of the Pandora's Box discovered both Bison and Juri are frozen in time as she examines.<p>

"Hmph... it looks like these two are beating the crap out of each other. Sounds interesting, I guess these two villains are about to destroy everything in sight." Ingrid said interested on capturing the villains.

But to her dismay, her base was destroyed due to them.

* * *

><p>Rolento after parted ways with Ibuki, he and his men excavate the rubble until a purple light glows underneath.<p>

"Boss... what's that?"

"Hmph... sounds like he's in SS-rank. Looks like it's a powerful opponent, prepare for battle." Rolento orders his men to prepare as Kazuya emerges finally morphed into Devil.

"Hmph... sounds very interesting. You cannot defeat me, I'm immortal..." Kazuya said as he maniacally laughs.

"This will be your last laugh." Rolento said and both begin to clash. A battle between a Colonel and the head of G-Corporation who is morphed into a devil is about to begin.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Blanka and Kei are making show and tell to their classmates.<p>

"Okay, you guys... I want you to meet a friend from Kyoto International School. She is Alisa Bosconovitch." Sakura introduces Alisa as she flies in jet-packed wings on her back while wearing her Kyoto International School uniform.

"Pleased to meet you, students of Tamagawa." Alisa bows to Sakura's senior classmates as she demonstrates her abilities of releasing chainsaws. The students were amazed and when she detached her head. All of the students were evacuating as it explodes.

"Sakura, next time... don't bring some dangerous people in our school." Kei said scolding at her.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help it..." Sakura smiled and Alisa emerges.

"Um... where everyone go?"

"I guess they are evacuated..." Blanka replied.

* * *

><p>At Brasilia, Christie and Elena arrived after having a shopping spree. Both saw Eddy Gordo having new students in teaching Capoeira.<p>

"Oh, Christie... you finally came back. I need your help." Eddy needs Christie's help in teaching the new students in the art of Capoeira as Elena easily decides to help them.

"I can help both of you in teaching. I can hear their rhythm in their movements." Elena said cheerfully and both Eddy and Christie shrugged.

"At least you spar me once, Elena. This time we're gonna show them our movements."

"Yeah..." Elena agrees and both her and Christie demonstrate their capoeira moves to the new students and Eddy watches both in delight.

* * *

><p>At Dudley's mansion, both he and Lei were having a cup of tea. Mr. Gotch put some tea in Lei's cup and Lei was impressed to see him living in the luxury.<p>

"Dudley... your mansion is fantastic. I wish if you and I can do board games sometime."

"Oh yes..." Dudley said and he compliments Lei. "Mr. Wulong, I heard that you arrested Balrog from assaulting innocent people. I'm very impressed of you."

"Oh really... thanks and the tea looks great."

"Uh... the tea was still hot at this time, Mr. Wulong." Dudley said and Lei accidentally spills the tea over to his face.

"Awww...! It's hot!"

"Ohohoh... Mr. Gotch, would you clean him up for a little while."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Gotch said as he helped Lei to fix him up. Dudley watches the wild roses are blooming in his garden and smiles.

* * *

><p>Baek watches in the arena where his student, Hwoarang is fighting against Steve. Much to his dismay, he sensed something behind him.<p>

"Master... I'm gonna put him up for the beating." Hwoarang said. Baek shivers at the moment he saw something dangerous.

"Hwoarang, I think we have a problem here, look." Steve points at his master and this is how Hwoarang feared as he visions 100 Akumas behind Baek.

"Shit... not the Akumas again... Master we better run!"

"Hwoarang... what the hell did you do to the Antarctic. You ruined the whole thing." The trio ran in the fight and their match with Steve had never decided who win. It appears that it was a fake. A Russian girl in Aikido uniform wielding tonfas watches the three ran away while lighting fire on both of her tonfas.

"Akumas... what are those things?" a woman revealed to be Rebecca and she looked at her tonfas. "Uhm... I guess they are afraid of me of lighting the flames of my tonfas or a vision..."

* * *

><p>King II and Craig are fighting against El Fuerte and Hugo. Poison watches the a tag team match. Both El Fuerte and Hugo wanted to gain the tag team titles from King II and Craig. Therefore, T. Hawk, Hakan, E. Honda and Armor King II are watching as audience. Poison wanted to attain her goal to have HWA wrestling tournaments.<p>

"Okay, Hugo. We're gonna win this tag team match up." Poison cheered and suddenly all of the people watches in the arena and they are cheering for King II and Craig much to her disappointment.

"Argh...? Why does these people hated me and Hugo? This is unfair!" Poison yells and King delivers a 619 to Hugo and easily pin for the win.

"Whoa... this sport is entertaining, I wish they have oil wrestling too. Right, Edmond." Hakan said and E. Honda agrees.

"Yes... if the sponsors would accept you."

* * *

><p>Chun-Li takes the Lee brothers, Yun and Yang in the zoo where her friend Abel is about to fight Kuma. Abel in his wrestling attire appears in the scene and he finally pet a bear as it revealed to be Kuma.<p>

"Okay, Kuma... this time it's just a sparring match so that we can entertain them, got it." Abel said and Kuma appears in a R. Mika suit as he roars.

(Damn... Master Heihachi where are you...? I want to get out of here?)

Both Abel and Kuma fight as all the people were amused to watch.

"Wow... that was a nice entertainment we can watch. Chun-Li, you're the greatest." Yun smiled and Chun-Li happily answers.

"Yes..."

"I wish I can use Rashin Mahakken on that bear. That would be cool." Yang said and the three continues to watch.

* * *

><p>Cammy and her members in the Red Delta team had found a corpse deep into the Atlantic Ocean. Guile appears to investigate after been parted ways with Abel.<p>

"Guile, long time no see. We found a corpse somewhere in the middle of the deep." Cammy said and Guile examines. He found out it was Heihachi Mishima who is frozen in solid and he gasped.

"That's Heihachi Mishima, he got froze in the deep."

"Oh god... he's still alive!" Cammy said and everyone saw Heihachi bursts in a pack of ice. Thus... he's chilling in cold.

"Brrghhhh! This is colder as I expected! Curse you, Jin... this is all your entire fault!" Heihachi screams and both Guile and Cammy decides to take him to the hospital before taking custody.

* * *

><p>Sagat and Dhalsim watches after rescuing the missing children in the Antarctic. Both then found both Marshall and Paul plans to take the two out after paying their debts.<p>

"My friend, seems like these troublemakers won't give up. After all the box had finally gone." Dhalsim said and Sagat replies.

"Well then it will be our warm up against these bozos." Both then confronts Marshall and Paul and to their dismay both fires a Yoga Fire and a Tiger Shot on both of them as they cowardly escapes.

* * *

><p>Jane fixes Jack-6 after been re-model by Jack himself. She tries to search for Jack-X.<p>

"Hmm, I wonder where that robot before Jack-6?" Jane asked to herself. Outside of the G-Corporation labs, Bryan is watching after destroying Jack-X and he lingers to kill everyone inside the lab.

* * *

><p>Ken finally reunites with his wife Eliza and his baby, Mel. He was happy to spend time with his family and his company as well as his best friend, Ryu who continues travelling the world to further master his abilities. However, he was confronted by Bob.<p>

"Hey, you're the former fat hero who becomes a bounty hunter? What brings you here?" Ken asked and Bob replies who is now slim after been affected from the box.

"Hey... it wasn't me who requested to visit you it's Julia." Bob smiled and Julia dons some pink wrestling attire and Ken became interested in fighting her.

"Hmph... a female wrestler, sounds like a challenge. Just a moment please." Ken rushed in his home to get change and Julia was amazed to see Bob will watch her.

"You look pretty good, Julia. After all this training would hard for me to do." Bob smirked.

"Bob, you should train too." Julia smiled and she noticed behind them. "Looks who's here?"

"Ken... Masters... so this is where you live...!" Rufus said and Bob becomes annoyed.

"Hello... the real Ken Masters was there just a minute ago and you seem pretty sleek on that look."

"Grr... why you!" Rufus begins to attack Bob despite in their slim size. A slim Zangief came to see Julia.

"Little girl, I think we have to stop them fighting." Zangief said nudges at Julia and Ken arrives in time in his red gi and noticing Bob and Rufus fight.

"Wow... this is a great fight. Just watch me fight, Eliza." Ken smirked telling his wife.

"Of course..." Eliza agreed and Julia replies to Zangief.

"You may call me Jaycee... At least I can stop both with my lucha libre." Julia said and both Ken and a slim Zangief continued to watch both Bob and Rufus fighting as Julia goes to execute wrestling moves on a slim Rufus.

* * *

><p>Ryu visits his master Gouken as he is meditating. Gouken finally saw him at last.<p>

"So, you finally arrived. I already told you that you and Ken won't needed a master. You two are fully grown adults now." Gouken calmly said and Ryu wants to learn from his former master.

"Master, I want to learn something, something that I want to strengthen even further."

"Hmm... very well Ryu. It looks like it is time. I will teach you the Denjin Hadoken." Gouken said and he was happy to reunite with his foster son. "You are the only one can manipulate ki and I know you are the potential."

"Sure... I accept your teachings, master." Ryu said and he calmly agrees.

* * *

><p>At the Mishima Zaibatsu, Xiaoyu arrives at Jin's office. Only she found Nina in his office.<p>

"Okay, you... where's Jin. He supposed to tutor me?"

"He's already left." Nina said as she tells her. "I believe that he continues to find the cure even the old man of course."

"He really did trick me." Xiaoyu said as she yells declaring to find him. "Jin! I won't let you off alone that easily! I will find you!"

Nina shakes her head in disappointment at her yelling. She remembers what Jin told her that he sets off alone.

Everything in the world is finally back at peace and no more war will ever happened again.

* * *

><p>One month later after the Pandora incident, 49 year old, Jun Romeo Panganiban or Hunyo for short is teaching his students in the art of Karate and Self-Defense in the main fields in UE Letre. Hunyo heard rumors that everyone declared that Jin had disappeared. He realizes that news was just a hoax.<p>

"Okay everyone... pull your punches in a full force. Don't make your punches getting weaker!" Hunyo said in a loud noise as one of the students rushed to see him and became exhausted.

"Sir...?"

"Oh... you look tired. What's all the rush? You're supposed to go with the others for a warm-up." Hunyo said in a nod.

"Sir... there's someone like us is here inside the university. I think he's looking for you?" one of his students panted.

"Looking for me? Who is it?"

"I do not know, sir? His attire is just like...?" one of the students could say it to Hunyo as Jin arrives to see Hunyo.

"You must be Mr. Panganiban?" Jin said as he smirks to see his friend and teacher again. But it was different than the person he had first met. "So this is place where you've been training with your students."

"Well, if isn't Jin Kazama. I've never expect that the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu is here and everyone knows that you're disappeared. What brings you here?" Hunyo said in a deep voice.

"You are just like the person that I've met. Ryu was right, you were indeed here." Jin said and Hunyo calmly replies while challenging him.

"Hmm... sounds like you're in a good shape. How about you and I we spar so that my students will watch an exciting battle, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a challenge? I accept sensei..." Jin said accepting his challenge and Hunyo smirks when he says that word.

"Hmph... you're making me a teacher, huh. Alright, if you win then I'm really your master and your the apprentice. As a master of Burning Jujitsu, you will know the meaning of fighting."

"Okay... then let's show them what we made of." Jin happily accepts the challenge of making Hunyo as his teacher again and both he and Hunyo are easily became friends afterwards. Jin remembers Xiaoyu after he left the Zaibatsu as he thought.

_I finally found, sensei at last. If you want to look for me, then I'm right here, Xiao?_

And so both begin to spar with their fighting techniques as the students happily watches their exciting battle and that's the end of the story about Powers and Fists.

* * *

><p><em>(The End...)<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
